Retrato Color Carmín
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Ella... esta casada, es mayor que él por casi 10 años, pero de todos modos son amantes... sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Retrato color carmín

**Retrato color carmín**

Ohayou Minna-san…

Éste es mi primer sasusaku, espero que les guste.

Como sabrán ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero este fic si.

Ojala que les guste…

**Capitulo I**

Sufrir… eso era lo único que yo conseguía, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Aparentemente era una chica feliz, aparentemente lo amaba, pero… tan sólo aparentemente… no era de verdad, yo no lo amaba, me había casado por simple interés, por un simple y vasto interés, que no se pasaba de eso. Yo, era una persona completamente miserable, jugando a la esposa perfecta, jugando a amar a un hombre que realmente parecía mi padre…, escondiéndome tras banalidades, tras mentiras, tras juegos de niña grande. Ya que para sólo tener 26 años… mi vida era un completo desastre.

Amor… si, al principio creí en el amor, hasta que me casé… con él, con la persona que se supone me debía hacer feliz, pero… no, nunca lo hizo, nunca me hizo feliz besarlo o dejar que me tocase, nunca. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada, a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su perfume… que simplemente era molesto… un molesto dolor que debía aguantar… sólo aguantar aquel dolor durante todo el día…. Evitando pasar una "maravillosa" noche junto a él, evitar sus caricias, decirle 'no, hoy no, estoy cansada'… pero cansada de él. No soportaba que tocase mis cabellos, que me llamase 'mi amor' no lo soportaba, pero… debía fingir una sonrisa, una cruel y estúpida mueca….

Pero… por las tardes, cuando él se encontraba trabajando, cuando él tenía suficiente trabajo como para no volver hasta elevadas horas en la noche… yo me escapaba, me escapaba a pasar un buen y a gusto rato junto a él, junto a mi amante, junto a Uchiha Sasuke… junto al hijo de uno de sus grandes amigos.

Sasuke era un joven de 18 años… sólo le quedaba un año para terminar preparatoria, sólo le quedaba un año para salir e irse a la universidad. Él a comparación de mi esposo era… joven, atlético y sus caricias y sus besos me hacían desearlo cada vez mas, cuando me tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando me tomaba posesivamente y me reclamaba como suya, cuando todas las tardes después de una larga jornada de clases yo lo recogía, me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para seguir deseándolo, como para seguir pidiendo un poco mas de su amor, como para pedir un poco mas de su pasión.

Sus besos me enloquecían, su forma tan única y tan pasional de hacerme el amor…todo él me encantaba, todo él era lo que yo deseaba, pero… nuestras edades…él tenía 18 y yo… 26, él apenas comenzaba una vida y yo… ya la había realizado, casándome con ese otro hombre, con el que nunca deseé volver a pasar una noche mas entre sus brazos, quizás él era lindo, tierno, calmado… pero le faltaba lo que me atraía de Sasuke, su cariño no se podía comparar con la forma tan salvaje que tenía Sasuke al besarme, su comprensión no se parecía en nada en la forma como Sasuke me ponía encima de su pecho al terminar de tener sexo conmigo y decirme que me amaba, sus besos no se comparaban a los de Sasuke, ya que él, no era Sasuke, era mi esposo y por mas que lo "respetase", por mas que yo le llamase "cariño", jamás llegué a sentir amor por él… jamás pude disfrutar una noche como las disfrutaba con Sasuke, nunca pude besarlo como besaba a Sasuke… nunca pude quererlo tanto como a Sasuke.

Si, se que suena mal, que estoy un poco loca, que soy una entregada, que me acuesto con un bebé (por así decirlo) para sentir aprecio, para dar aprecio… simplemente soy de lo peor.

¿Qué como nos conocimos?...

Hace 4 meses…, mi esposo me había llevado al campo, a una de sus fincas, tenía que hacer negocios con uno de los empresarios mas importantes de todo Japón Uchiha Fugaku, si, era claro que simplemente me llevaba para mostrarme como un vil trofeo, para regodearse con mi belleza, para eso me llevaba.

Él me dijo que si quería podía recorrer y conocer los alrededores, claro… yo no me hice de rogar y salí de aquel lugar, recorrí todo, estaba tan fascinada por aquella hermosura que proporcionaba aquel lugar, que realmente no me di si pasó una o dos horas, no me importó…, ese era un pequeño escape, para alejarme de lo que me mortificaba, para alejarme de las pesadillas, de mi mísera y estúpida vida… para sentirme mejor. Me adentré un poco mas al bosque, quería seguir explorando, conociendo. Estaba tan emocionada, ya que cuando estaba mas joven, ir a una gran finca era un gran sueño… un sueño que para mi situación económica no podía ser, pero con aquel imbecil, con aquel idiota con que me casé… podía conocer Paris en un dos por tres; una pequeña llovizna se hizo presente, pero eso no me importó, realmente quería seguir, quería escapar, ya se que suena bobo, que lo mejor era divorciarme, que yo soy de lo peor, y lo sé, yo sé lo que soy, sé que vivir sólo le hace mal a las personas que están a mi alrededor… eso lo sé…, eso lo sabía en aquel momento, y me sentía mal, me sentía como una mísera rata de alcantarilla…pero como dice aquel refrán… "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"… y eso era lo que era, una mujer… que no tenía ni idea de el mundo de los ricos, de las oportunidades, de lo que podía conseguir con sólo chasquear los dedos… hasta que le conocí y lo enamoré y pues me casé.

La pequeña llovizna empezó a volverse mas insistente, la pequeña llovizna ya no era eso, ya no era tan pequeña, ya me debía devolver a donde estaba mi marido, pero… no me quería resfriar y no quería mojarme mas y tampoco quería verlo… todavía no. Busqué un lugar en donde refugiarme, pero no encontraba, me adentré un poco mas y allí vi una pequeña choza, estaba vuelta nada, pero de seguro… podía reposar un rato y esperar que escampase. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me fijé si había alguien allí, estaba tan concentrada en ampararme de la lluvia que no me importó y entré lo más rápido posible, me senté en el piso y comencé a quitarme la blusa, ya que no quería resfriarme – ¿que haces aquí? – Escuché la voz de un hombre detrás de mí, me tapé lo mas rápido posible y volteé a mirar – lo…lo…siento… es que me cubría de la lluvia – él no me dijo nada y volteó su cara para otro lado. Y lo contemplé, era un chica de cabellos azabaches, ojos negros como la noche y su piel blanca como la nieva, era un hombre que me llamó mucho la atención, un chico que para mí estaba muy guapo – no eres de aquí… ¿cierto? – Volvió a preguntar, yo asentí con mi cabeza y le sonreí – mucho gusto Haruno… digo Hatake Sakura – extendí mi mano, pero él simplemente me ignoró con un 'hn', aunque sus modales no fuesen los mejores, me encantó su expresión, ese chico era tan guapo… tan único en su especie… que me gustó mucho.

Pasaron los minutos, nada que escampaba o que bajaba la intensidad de la lluvia. Me estaba preocupando, de seguro a mi esposo… no le hubiese gustado saber que estaba en una choza, mojada, y con un extraño…, pero… a mi no me importaba ese viejo decrepito, realmente no me importaba, me sentía mas cómoda con un antipático que con un morboso…, me gustaba el silencio y la comodidad de estar con aquel joven.

Los indicios de un resfriado ya estaban apareciendo en mi, era vergonzoso estornudar frente aquel chico, era muy humillante y al tiempo patético…, pero en vez de conseguir algún bufido de su parte o alguna queja, vi como lentamente se paraba y se quitaba su camiseta y luego como me la pasaba – ten, ponte esto o sino te resfriaras – un tenue color carmín se asomó en mis mejillas, lo miré simplemente, con algo de pena tomé aquella camiseta – date la vuelta – dije, él lo hizo, quedamos espalda contra espalda, me quité aquella camisa mojada y luego el sostén, realmente esas prendas estaban mojadas y me estorbaban, me coloqué aquella camiseta de color negro, desprendía un aroma exquisito, un aroma que realmente me embrujó –listo – dije cuando ya tenía puesto la camisa, él se volteó a verme, me analizó lentamente y una semi sonrisa se asomó por su rostro – deja secar las demás cosas – dijo, yo asentí y las llevé a un rincón, las tendí en el piso, esperando que el no viese mi sostén. Volví a mi lugar, me senté en donde antes. Lo seguí observando, seguí detallando sus facciones, quería memorizarlas – ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo de bueno? – me preguntó descaradamente, yo quité de una la mirada, que vergüenza…. – lo…lo siento…. – dije, él me miró y se acercó a mí – si quieres… puedes calentarme – dijo sensualmente en mi oído, yo casi me muero, su voz era provocativa, su tono, su forma de susurrar…, pero…, yo ya estaba casada y tampoco iba a ayudarlo a calmar sus hormonas, si se le notaba por encima que era menor que yo, pese a su cuerpo bien formado, su cara aún era la de un bebé mimado – ¡disculpa, pero no soy esa clase de mujeres! – él se bufó ante eso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercó sensualmente su boca a mis labios, me asusté, quizás se notaba que él era menor que yo, pero aquella fuerza que manejaba, era mucho mayor a la mía, pensé de todo, intenté alejarme de allí, pero era imposible, una de sus manos me sostuvo de la muñeca y lentamente se fue acercando, provocándome un escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral – aléjate – dije, pero no me hizo caso, su cuerpo se seguía pegando al mío.

No sé como hice, pero antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los míos, le pegué una cachetada, me levanté y tomé mis cosas, salí de esa choza, no me importaba si estaba lloviendo, si llevaba su camisa, no me importó nada, estaba tan indignada que salí casi corriendo de allí. En el camino me quité su camiseta y la eché en un charco de lodo, me puse mi blusa y caminé lo mas rápido posible para llegar de nuevo a donde mi esposo.

Al llegar, él no me dijo nada, no preguntó nada y simplemente me ordenó vestirme lo mejor posible, ya que por la noche nos veríamos con la familia Uchiha.

Mas o menos, a las 8:30 de la noche, llegamos a otra finca, claro, mucho mas grande que la nuestra, llevaba puesto un vestido formal, de color negro, mi cabello iba suelto, y mi rostro iba maquillado levemente, llevaba conmigo la mascara de esposa perfecta. Que degradante era mi vida.

Al llegar, nos recibieron muy bien, la señora Uchiha era muy simpática, y su esposo era interesante, ellos nos dijeron que tenían 2 hijos, uno de 20 años y otro de 17, lastimosamente el mayor no estaba en Japón, y el otro… pues no había llegado…, pero ese no era problema. De todos modos nos sirvieron y empezamos a comer, no había pasado ni más de dos horas desde que había cesado la lluvia. Se notaba que ellos eran unas personas muy amables y respetables, siempre me había gustado mezclarme entre personas así – buenas noches – escuché una voz detrás de nosotros, una voz algo conocida. – Sasuke ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! – el señor Uchiha se levantó algo, enfadado, estaba mirando atrás de mí y yo de curiosa volteé a ver, era el chico de la choza, aún estaba sin su camiseta, tenía al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo y en la mano derecha llevaba la camiseta llena de lodo. Intenté contener la risa y la vergüenza, pero era tan difícil – hmp – él me miró fijamente, sus ojos denotaban furia, estaba algo… bueno estaba muy enojado – disculpen a mi hijo… él es el menor, Sasuke – intervino la señora Uchiha – mi amor, el señor es Hatake Kakashi… y ella es su esposa Sakura – volvió a decir la señora, Sasuke simplemente sonrió de soslayo y posó sus ojos en mi marido, lo estudió de pies a cabeza, luego los posó en mí – encantado. Permiso voy a cambiarme, estas no son fachas para presentarme ante una pareja tan respetable –con una venia se despidió, no se si se estaba burlando de nosotros, o si era una mascara como la que yo usaba.

Pasados los minutos, él volvió, con una ropa un poco mas formal, él se sentó al frente mío, pero no probó bocado alguno, simplemente estaba allí, haciendo acto de presencia. Conforme transcurría el tiempo, sus ojos se fijaban más en mí, veía a mi esposo tomarme de la mano, veía como yo intentaba soltarme cautelosamente de aquel incomodo agarre… él si había notado que yo detestaba estar al lado de aquel hombre – Sakura… no creo que te vaya a interesar las cosas que vamos a hablar, ¿Por qué mejor no das una vuelta, o te distraes un rato…? – Preguntó mi esposo – si, es cierto… Sasuke, lleva a nuestra invitada a dar un paseo por los alrededores – mencionó el señor Uchiha, Sasuke se paró y con cortesía me extendió su mano para que yo la tomase. Por un momento titubeé, pero al final se la termine dando.

Salimos al enorme jardín, contemplé los bellos árboles y las bellas flores que habían, hasta claro, que le escuché hablar – Sakura…eh… me tienes que pagar aquella camisa, me costó mucho – yo le miré entre sorprendida y divertida – mira Sasuke-kun, yo no tengo por qué darte una camisa nueva, fuiste tú el que intentó hacerme algo raro – dije, él sonrió y me tomó de la muñeca, acercándome de nuevo hasta donde él – pues… entonces págamela con otra cosa – su cara era la de un niño mimado, de un ego centrista – me viste cara de qué o qué, suéltame…. – él se bufó ante mis palabras y posó sus labios en mi oído – cara de lo que eres, amor – dijo, yo le intenté pegar una cachetada, pero fue imposible, él me detuvo – yo no soy el que se casa con n vejete por dinero… ¿Cuántos años te lleva?... 10, 20… dime, ¿Cuántos? – por algo dirán que los seres humanos no somos buenos cuando nos dicen la verdad en la cara, por algo dirán que la carne es débil. Las lagrimas querían salir, pero mi orgullo estaba primero – conozco a las mujeres como tú, y sabes me dan lastima… pero, me gustan – dijo, yo estaba reteniendo mis lagrimas, estaba intentando ser lo mas fuerte posible, pero… no quería seguir aguantando la presión que estaba a punto de estallar en mi garganta. – déjame en paz, tú no sabes nada de nada… aléjate – le dije, él me soltó – eso es para que sepas que conmigo nadie se mete, Sa-ku-ra – lo miré desafiante, realmente sus palabras me habían ofendido – oye y si no quieres que tu esposo se de cuenta de lo que hicimos… en aquel lugar, quiero que me recojas el lunes en la preparatoria Konoha, a las 3:30 p.m.…. quizás podamos solucionar nuestro pequeño problema – me soltó, yo le miré fijamente, con odio, con dolor, con resentimiento – No hicimos nada, allí no pasó nada y tú lo sabes – dije, pero su sonrisa, su molesta y sobre potente sonrisa volvió – pues entonces… explícaselo a tu esposo – no sé que fue lo que me pasó, pero me dejé convencer por un niñato como él, me dejé convencer por un mocoso… sabiendo que mi esposo me hubiese creído mas a mí que al bebé Uchiha.

El lunes, a la hora que él me había dicho, yo estaba allí, con una camiseta y un jean, mi cabello estaba recogido, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, no me agradaba estar esperando allí, jóvenes salían por doquier de allí, con su uniforme, ese lugar era para personas ricas, para personas que habían nacido en una sociedad alta, que se colaban con mas personas de su misma clase, de su mismo estatus.

Le esperé durante 5 minutos, luego lo vi llegar a lado mío, sus cabellos estaban mojados, de seguro se había acabado de duchar o algo por ese estilo – veo que viniste – yo le miré fijamente – ven… vamonos es mi auto – que irónica era la vida, yo a esa edad estaba trabajando para poder pagar mi aparta-estudio, pero él tenía ya un carro, que de seguro no le había costado mas de un 'lo quiero'. En fin, él me dejó subir a aquel auto, ya sabía que eso no iba a salir nada bien, pero no me había opuesto a su trato, no me había opuesto a que me llevase junto a él.

Me llevó a unos apartamentos, eran grandes y se notaba que eran costosos. Subimos al segundo piso, 202, era ese el numero de habitación. Él me mostró en donde sentarme y luego me sirvió algo de tomar. No habíamos hablado de nada, no me había dicho nada – dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me preguntó, yo le miré – 26 – después de eso, no pasó nada, simplemente me dijo que volviera por él a la misma hora al día siguiente.

Y así, completamos 2 semanas, él me llevaba a aquel lugar, veíamos televisión o cocinábamos, pero sólo eso, era extraño, pero me empezaba a agradar, era una forma de salir de la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si, ya sé… no está muy bien que digamos… pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió a las 3 a.m., cuando bajé a tomar agua ya que no podía dormir bien…

Esperó que se hayan divertido o que les haya llamado la atención, no soy muy buena en esto… así que espero que me corrijan en lo que quieran.

atentamente: Hayashibara Midori


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna…

Ohayou minna…

Aquí otro capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, me alegra saber que les ha gustado… bien entonces espero que disfruten el 2do capitulo.

**Capitulo 2do:**

Al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke me había empezado a parecer un chico, muy interesante, su forma de hablar, de decir las cosas, de hacerse notar.

Nunca supe por qué me había llevado a aquel lugar, no lo supe, pero creo que simplemente fue ganas de chantajearme o de tenerme en su poder, de ser una de sus esclavas. Ya que simplemente no me tocó. Le gustaba pasar horas y horas junto a mí, sin decirme nada o simplemente diciendo lo suficiente, lo necesario.

Pero, no todo era color rosa, él me podía tratar muy bien, pero siempre salía con comentarios con doble sentido o con cosas que me sacaban de quicio…, Sasuke Uchiha era un misterio…

En esas dos semanas, mi marido Kakashi, me preguntó repetidas veces que a donde iba o por qué salía tanto, es mas, creo que empezó a sospechar, pero siempre cuando lo evitaba o le decía cualquier mentira, él me tomaba entre sus brazos, me abrazaba fuertemente y me repetía una y otra vez 'te amo' y… ¿Cómo creen que me sentía?... ah, lamentaba no amar a Kakashi, lamentaba no verlo como la persona mas importante de mi vida, lamentaba simplemente verlo como un 'padre' (por así decir); yo no decía nada, no le respondía, pero le daba un beso…y adiós. Ese era nuestra única forma para decirnos cuanto nos "queríamos"

Al pasar aquella semana, le dije a Sasuke que nuestros encuentros debían ser más moderados, que de todos modos no sabía para qué rayos me llevaba allá y que no hacíamos nada productivo. Él accedió, pero… ah, ¿por qué debía ser tan consentido?, por las noches antes de irme a dormir, siempre me llegaba un mensaje de él, no supe como consiguió mi numero de celular, pero… eso no me importó, me sentía tan distinta con él, que aquellos detalles, aunque fuesen raros… me gustaban y me hacían sentir muy amada.

Pasados unos días…, él, me pidió que nos encontráramos de nuevo, no le respondí, realmente no sabía si acceder o decir simplemente que no, ya que en aquellos días, estaba muy ocupada, estaba saliendo con Kakashi, ayudándole en lo que el me pidiese, mas bien era como su secretaria personal.

Ese día, en el que él me había pedido vernos, lastimosamente no fui, me resultaba imposible decirle a Kakashi 'adiós' y dejarlo viendo un poco de chispitas.

Bien en aquel día recibí dos mensajes de Sasuke, me reclamó de una manera suave y cínica del por qué no había ido a nuestro encuentro. No quise responderle de todos modos él y yo… no éramos absolutamente nada sino simples conocidos. Me había dejado llevar por las ganas de escapar de la realidad, me había dejado influenciar tanto por el dolor que me producía no poder amar al hombre con quien había pretendido pasar el resto de mi vida, que simplemente lo usé para cambiar de un estilo de vida, para escapar por segundos, por horas…

Esa noche, Kakashi me llevó a un restaurante, siempre era igual, cuando él veía que mi corazón no estaba junto al de él, siempre tenía un lindo gesto, pero claro, como nunca lo había podido amar, nunca iba a volver a encender una pasión inexistente, como dicen de la nada no puede salir algo.

Recuerdo que aquella vez, me puse un vestido color azul cielo, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me maquillé levemente, no es por nada, pero aquella vez me veía hermosa, realmente me vestí pensando en Sasuke… creo que le estaba empezando a amar, o simplemente me empezaba a gustar.

Era un gran restaurante, me encantaba su forma tan clásica y seria, era la clase de lugares que cuando pequeña había soñado entrar, pero era imposible, muy imposible… ¿Cómo decirlo?... nunca hasta que me casé, pensé poder entrar en aquellos lugares y mezclarme entre la clase alta. Mi vida dependía solo de mí, de mi trabajo, mi estudio… y de nada más.

Ese lugar era hermoso, me encantó, me dejó anonadada, esos detalles eran muy bellos de parte de mi marido, pero no lo suficiente como para amarlo, el amor no solo depende de las cosas lindas que la pareja regala, y aunque me gustaba que Kakashi me amase, aunque me gustaba que me regalase el cielo y la tierra…pues él no me gustaba… muchas veces lo había intentado, había intentado verlo de tal forma… que cuando estuviese en la cama con él, me sintiera como cuando estaba al lado de Sasuke.

Pasados unos minutos, me retiré para ir al baño, llegué al pasillo de al fondo, los baños de las mujeres estaban al frente de los hombres, como siempre… entré y no vi a absolutamente a nadie, todo estaba vacío, me miré por unos instantes al espejo, yo era tan miserable y patética, no sé que me pasaba, mi vida estaba compuesta de dolor y de engaños, estaba compuesta de solo sufrimiento, sufrimiento que yo solita provocaba, era casi imposible curarme, tan bajo había caído, me había casado con un hombre mucho mayor que yo, que realmente no amaba, con un hombre de 41 años de edad, con un hombre que no debía estar conmigo, no porque no se lo mereciese, claro que se merecía estar con cualquier mujer, pero ¿conmigo?... yo no merecía ser amada por nadie en este mundo, ya que simplemente me había casado con alguien al que de seguro estaba sufriendo por mi indiferencia…una indiferencia cruel, una indiferencia que aparte de quemarlo me quemaba a mí. Amar nunca había sido mi fuerte, querer tampoco…, pero estar agradecida… yo le agradecía cada día a Dios por haberme dado un esposo como Kakashi, pero le pedía constantemente que él se muriese o que yo me muriera, cuando Kakashi me besaba sentía tanta presión en mi estomago, sentía como mi cuerpo pedía ser liberado de aquel cuerpo.

Unos minutos después de llorar, de retocar mi maquillaje volví a salir, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de dirigirme a la mesa donde se encontraba mi esposo, sentí las manos de alguien tomarme de la muñeca – Sakura – era la voz de Sasuke, me sentí agobiada, me sentí extraña, pero me sentí muy feliz – Sa…Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me volteé para verlo, llevaba una ropa formal, y realmente se veía muy bien – estoy comiendo con mis padres, es el cumpleaños de mi madre, pero dime, ¿Por qué no cumpliste? – me reclamó juntándome un poco mas a su cuerpo – nunca te dije que iría… además tengo cosas mas importantes que atender que a un bebé como tú – él me miró enfadado, pero no dijo nada – no me importa tus razones… te necesitaba ver hoy… ya que…. – estaba atenta a sus palabras, a cada frase, me estaba diciendo que me necesitaba, que quería estar conmigo – ya que ¿qué? – él me miró y se fue acercando un poco mas a mí – no he podido dejar de pensarte – los colores se me subieron a la cara… me estaba diciendo que no me había dejado de pensar, era como una confesión y eso me agradaba, me agradaba saber que yo le gustaba, me agradaba saber que el mismo deseo de tenernos cerca no sólo era mió, pero… él tenía tan solo 17 años por aquella época, ¿Cómo estar con él? Además, si tan sólo lo hubiese conocido antes de casarme, si tan sólo no me hubiese casado…. – no, Sasuke… lo que tú sientes por mí… no puede ser…estoy casada lo sabes – dije, quería llorar por no poder besarlo, por no poder amarlo, me dolía saber que nuestra historia juntos había terminado sin antes comenzar - dime… ¿tu lo amas? ¿Amas a ese tipo? Yo se que simplemente te casaste con él por dinero… si quieres yo te lo doy… te doy eso y mas, simplemente quédate conmigo – me ofendí… pero me parecieron tan dulces aquellas palabras que no supe que decir… ¿amor?... ¿necesidad?... – ¡sasuke! No sabes porque me casé, no sabes… nada, no te imaginas quien soy… y yo, yo no puedo… no puedo engañar a Kakashi, por mas que no lo ame – dije, él me aprisionó mas contra su cuerpo, me miró fijamente y fue acercando sus labios a mi rostro. No iba a dejar que me besara, no podía por mas que quería hacerlo, no era tan descarada como para hacerlo sabiendo que mi marido estaba cerca, intenté soltarme pero me fue inútil, ¿Qué hacer? Deseaba tanto aquellos labios, los deseaba demasiado como para no besarle…. – entonces… quiero que sepas, que no será nada fácil librarte de mí – eso fue lo que me dijo, y me soltó, me soltó dejándome sin palabras en la boca. Todo lo que él había hecho con las manos lo había dañado con los brazos…, pensé que era lindo a un principio, pensé que quizás aquella necesidad podía ser amor, pero lastimosamente me equivoqué, yo era uno de sus caprichos, era lo que él quería. En otras palabras yo era un objeto de uso personal, y me sentía eso, me sentía de aquella forma.

Kakashi no me usaba, pero yo me sentía usada… como explicarlo, mmm…. Era algo así como no sentirse amada y no amar… o mejor dicho, era digamos, sentirse un objeto querido por su amo, pero de todos modos un objeto.

Y… con Sasuke era un sentimiento igual pero diferente. Me sentía indignada por tratarme como lo que el quisiese, por tratarme como si yo fuera una (perdónenme la expresión) una perra…, porque eso era lo que él pensaba de mí. El creía que yo me acostaba o que me había casado por solo y mero interés, pero eso no era cierto. Al principio pensé que amaba a Kakashi, al principio pensé que él era el hombre para mí. Pero… en ese tiempo, los sentimientos se confunden. Por aquella época mi madre había muerto, estaba muy mal y pues Kakashi me había ayudado mucho, tanto así que todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él se confundió por amor…, después de casarnos, después de varias noches juntos, ya sabía que eso no era amor, ya sabía que yo no le amaba… pero cuando él hablaba, cuando me decía que me amaba, cuando me lo repetía una y otra vez, pues… creo que me sentía muy mal y por eso no lo había dejado. Aparte, él me proporcionaba una vida de lujos, una vida única, una vida que jamás había tenido… no importaba el amor, era más importante el dinero.

Sasuke realmente no entendía nada, no entendía la razón de que estuviese con mi marido, si quizás por una parte tenía razón, pero yo no me le había expuesto para que me tomara como su esposa, nuestra relación antes de casarnos fue igual de simple a la que conllevaba con Sasuke. Era simple, al principio él empezó como un buen amigo, luego como buen amante y por ultimo… mi cruel pesadilla, ya que cada vez que lo veía me sentía muy pero muy mal, era el cargo de conciencia, era el peso que no podía conllevar… él era mi tormento. A comparación de Sasuke, él era un tormento, pero… era mi adorado tormento.

Sasuke me miró de nuevo de pies a cabeza, no me dijo nada y se separó de mi cuerpo, me dio libertad alguna, me dejó ser libre – tranquila… hay muchos motivos que conllevan a casarse con un viejo – tenía la impresión de que él quería que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo en la cama convaleciente, me daba mucha rabia escuchar aquellas palabras, si, quizás estaba con mi esposo por interés, pero no era para que un bebé me lo dijera de aquella forma, eso no me gustaba, no señores, eso era un completo insulto… no quería decir que él era el equivocado y que yo era una santa paloma, obvio no, pero no me gustaba que me tratase como una cualquiera. Quizás él era el chico mas rico del mundo, quizás se podría en dinero, quizás su vida era muy pero muy perfecta como para malgastarla en una mujer como yo…, ero eso no le daba derecho a tratarme de aquella forma – muérete quieres – dije mientras salía de allí, contuve las ganas de dejarlo sin herederos, contuve las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero mi orgullo era mucho mas grande, no iba a permitir que ese imbecil me viese llorar… no quería, no debía.

Al llegar a mi mesa me encontré la grata sorpresa con que la pareja Uchiha estaba sentada en la mesa nuestra, hablando placidamente con Kakashi, y si ellos estaban allí, quería decir que Sasuke estaba en aquella mesa, maldije mi suerte, pero de todos modos me comí aquella frustración. Saludé amablemente a la pareja, me senté al lado de mi esposo, él me tomó de la mano y con mucha discreción me preguntó si me encontraba bien, yo simplemente asentí, esperando a que sasuke no apareciese, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, ya que a los 3 minutos apareció sasuke, con su misma expresión falsa, con esa mascara que ambos usamos para codearnos con gente de clase alta – Buenas noches, Sakura-san - ¿sakura-san?... ja, eso era como una burla, y si, en parte lo era, y me causaba mucha gracia… Sasuke decía ser de una forma, pero realmente era un niño caprichoso, un niño sin escrúpulos y que podía llegar a ser lo que quisiera por el método que él quisiera – buenas noches…Sasuke-kun – le sonreí falsamente mientras su cachete se juntaba con el mío en forma de saludo, maldita hipocresía, es lo peor con lo que tiene que cargar un ser humano, ya que duele no poder ser lo que uno quiere ser, duele no poder confiar ni en su propia sombra.

Él se sentó frente de mí, no me dejaba de analizar, no dejaba de sonreír cínicamente, no dejaba de enloquecerme con esos ojos tan profundos como un pozo. Yo me ahogaba en ellos me ahogaba de puro placer y éxtasis, me ahogaba… pero no quería salir.

El tiempo se pasó lentamente, la mirada de Sasuke se fijó exclusivamente en mí, su mirada me analizaba con parsimonia y con cautela, para que nadie, excepto yo, se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Comimos en "paz", sólo se escuchaban las voces de la pareja y los comentarios de Kakashi, yo casi no participaba y contestaba lo necesario, igual que Sasuke.

Nuestras mirabas se combinaban una que otra vez, pero yo debía estar pendiente de mi marido, debía hacer de cuenta que lo amaba, ese era mi única cuestión para poder vivir… ese era el motivo por el cual había estado con él aquella noche. Ser su modelo, ser su trofeo. Yo no tenía otra utilidad, yo no era nada ni nadie relativamente.

La "maravillosa" velada se acabó, por fin me sentía liberada de aquellos ojos azabaches que me acechaban, por fin me había librado de sus hipnotizantes labios, por fin estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto, junto a un hombre que no quería, estaba feliz lejos de él, pero sentía aquella necesidad de buscarlo, de decirle que se muriera, pero esa necesidad de insultarlo era la misma necesidad que tenía por besarlo, por estar debajo de su cuerpo y embriagarme con su sabor.

Eran las 10:30 p.m. Kakashi se acostó de primero, mientras que yo me quedé a su lado pensando, escuché mi celular vibrar un par de veces, pero mi querido esposo ni se dio por enterado, de seguro había tenido un día muy pesado, pero eso no era de mi incumbencia. Miré mi celular, era un mensaje de texto de él, de el magnánimo Sasuke Uchiha, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mi esposo, leí con detenimiento cada palabra, simplemente me quería ver… claro, después de lo de esa noche, había jurado no volver a verlo, había jurado enterrarlo y no dejarlo ganar aquel juego, ya que yo no era un trofeo… no todavía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pues espero que les haya gustado.

Y realmente siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, es que… por desgracia mi abuela falleció el 30 y pues no había tenido cabeza como para escribir.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer, les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan personas que les guste este fic

Sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas… Por favor dejen un review atte.

Midori .H.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou…

Bueno, primero quería agradecerles mucho… por los reviews… realmente me animan a continuar… bien mejor dejo de parlotear y comienzo a escribir n.nU

Bien comencemos:

**Capitulo 3ro: **

Los días pasaron lentamente, Sasuke era pasado, o eso esperaba, simplemente necesitaba concentrarme en fingir amar a Kakashi, simplemente necesitaba fingir que mi corazón le pertenecía… eso era lo único que necesitaba, pero… era imposible, cada vez que me acostaba, cada vez que miraba para un lado, cada vez que salía o hablaba con Kakashi, aparecía la imagen de aquel joven… que se suponía que debía olvidar, un amor que no podía ser… un supuesto amor que se había dado en menos de un mes.

Era ilógico pensar que entre Sasuke y yo hubo o había algo, pero también era estúpido decir que no había algo que me hacia desearlo…

No volví a responder sus llamadas, ignoraba sus mensajes, me alejé lo mas posible de él… pero era imposible olvidarlo, olvidar esos labios, olvidar ese rostro… era imposible… olvidar su voz… sus manos…, sasuke era el hombre que mas me había fascinado, era el hombre que yo quería, al que yo necesitaba… al que deseaba…

Pero…estar casada era un problema, un gran problema… pero si me divorciaba… si me divorciaba no tendría en donde caer muerta, me gustaba mi vida llena de lujos, me gustaba mucho mi vida llena de cosas materiales.

Además… ¿Quién me iba a amar como lo hacía Kakashi? ¿Quién?...

Sabía que Sasuke…, no, para Sasuke yo era un completo reto un capricho, que no se le iba a facilitar, un capricho de niño pequeño. Él era un bebé… un mocoso, él no sabía realmente lo que quería o almenos eso era lo que parecía.

Una noche, me quedé junto a Kakashi, hablando de trivialidades, era un pasatiempo hablar con él, era un pasatiempo tener que soportar sus caricias, era un pasatiempo hacer de cuenta que lo quería… y yo… ¿para él que era?... quizás otro pasatiempo mas, quizás un juego, quizás él me amaba… pero tan sólo quizás, de todos modos yo también estaba en peligro, si Kakashi se aburría de mí… si Kakashi ya no quería estar junto a mí… yo me iría y lo dejaría ser feliz, por un lado eso estaba bien, por otro lado… pues… no quería perderlo…

Porque cuando un ser humano pierde algo que relativamente le pertenece… cuando un ser humano se siente amenazado, simplemente… desea devolver el tiempo y no dejar aquello, no dejar nunca aquello… y así me sentía, no amaba a Kakashi, pero no lo quería perder, él era el único hombre que me trataba como una dama, él era como el padre que jamás tuve…

Pero Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha era cuento aparte, a él la gracia, la belleza, la majestuosidad le sobraban, él era perfecto, él era un perfecto idiota… si, eso era lo que era Sasuke. Pero yo no sabía lo que sentía, yo no comprendía los sentimientos de él y tampoco los míos, yo no lo amaba, eso era imposible, era imposible amar a alguien que lastimosamente no conocía, no podía amar a un hombre que me usaba, no podía amar a un hombre con el cual no me sentía completamente feliz, no podía amar a un hombre menor, a un bebé a un niño de papi y mami, no podía… o ¿si?

Aquella noche recibí una llamada de parte de Sasuke, pero cuando contesté y escuché su voz… colgué intuitivamente…, aparte de estar enojada con él, no quería pecar más de lo que estaba pecando, no quería engañar a Kakashi, no quería y no debía, ese era un gran pecado, era una gran falta de respeto, y yo le debía mucho a mi esposo… yo le debía demasiado…

Noche tras noche le besaba, noche tras noche lo abrazaba, pero… mientras todo eso pasaba mi corazón, mi mente y todo mi ser estaban con Sasuke. Yo era esposa de kakashi, pero desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Uchiha… me volví completamente suya… me volví inconcientemente de Sasuke…

Él era una persona egocéntrica, con "doble personalidad" por así llamarlo, un mocoso, un idiota… él era una persona tan distinta a Kakashi, pero había sido él que me había logrado conquistar y no mi esposo, era él el que había logrado llamarme la atención con solo existir…

Esa noche, después de la llamada que me hizo Sasuke, me quedé hablando un largo rato con Kakashi, hablar con él era mejor que besarlo, así que por eso lo hacía, por nada mas. Cuando Kakashi comenzó a hablar sobre… nosotros, sobre cuando nos conocimos, sobre cuando nos besamos por primera vez; el teléfono sonó. Kakashi contestó mientras yo me empezaba a arreglar para irme a dormir – amor… es para ti – dijo, supuse que era Ino, ella era la única que me llamaba a esa hora – ¿es ino? – pregunté mientras me acercaba para tomar el teléfono – no, pero es una chica – no supe quien era, pero de todos modos contesté mientras mi esposo entraba al baño.

Cuando contesté me di cuenta de que era Sasuke, le contesté amablemente, con toda la intención de colgarle, pero me dijo que si le colgaba de nuevo, era capaz de llamar a mi casa, preguntar por mí y decirle a Kakashi todo y hasta mas. Él era un maldito chantajista, era de lo peor, era un baboso… pero me gustaba, me gustaba que hiciese eso, que me amenazara para verme y para tenerme…

Al final llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo, al final el me convenció de volvernos a ver, claramente no me agradaba la decisión que había tomado, si bien, ya sabía que si lo volvía a ver, que si volvía a sentir sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, no iba a soportar mas y me le entregaría… caería completamente a sus pies, rendiría atributo a sus besos, me enloquecería si no lo seguía besando, me volvería adicta a él… y por fin, de una vez por todas, sacaría a kakashi de mi mente…, definitivamente nuestro supuesto lazo se arruinaría… y eso estaba muy, pero muy mal….

Al siguiente día, fui al apartamento en donde nos encontrábamos, él llegó unos minutos después. Cuando me encontró allí, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a mí – que bueno que viniste…. – dijo mientras se sentaba al frente mió, yo me crucé de brazos – te ves linda cuando te enojas – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, yo ni me inmuté por aquel comentario tan desabrido que me proporcionaba – dime ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté, él se paró y se agachó en frente mió, puso su mano en mi mejilla derecha y suavemente la acaricio – verte, tocarte… tenerte – dijo, yo me coloqué de todos los colores posibles, me estaba diciendo semejante cosa, me estaba diciendo cosas que quería pero no necesitaba escuchar, ya que estaba cayendo a sus pies. – Uchiha… aléjate – dije, pero él hizo caso omiso y se paró enfrente de mí – Sakura… necesito tenerte – dijo, yo sonreí amargamente, conteniendo mi frustración y mis ganas de besarlo. Yo conocía a los hombres como él, yo conocía a esas personas que solo estaban calientes y que simplemente deseaban una noche de pasión… y si, quizás con una noche… ¿él me dejaría en paz? Pero yo… yo me sentiría culpable y lo seguiría necesitando, dependería de sus besos para ser feliz… ¿Qué hacer? – mira… ya te lo dije una vez, no pienso engañar a Kakashi – dije, me paré y lo encaré. Él sonrió cínicamente y me tomó entre sus brazos, obligándome a quedar lo más cerca posible de él – dame un beso – dijo, pero yo me resistía a la necesidad que sentía mi corazón por besarlo, me atraganté con aquella necesidad de amarlo completamente, me guardé mis sentimientos y peleé por dejarlos enterrados – no y suéltame – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre – no pelees, yo se que me quieres – dijo secamente. Y odié, odié ser un ser humano, odié que mis sentimientos predominasen mi razonamiento – Sasuke… suéltame – dije, pero mi petición fue denegada.

Lentamente su boca se fue acercando a la mía, vi como sus labios eran mojados por su lengua y no pude evitar deleitarme con aquel acto tan erótico y tan exquisito. Inconcientemente cerré mis ojos y mi boca buscó su boca; las fuimos juntando lentamente, dejándonos llevar por la melodía de nuestros corazones, sus manos fueron bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis caderas; las tomó fuertemente, como si yo le perteneciese, y con cautela me fue asiendo contra su cuerpo, creando una leve fricción entre nuestras intimidades. Al principio dudé si seguir… pero el placer y la satisfacción de estar al lado de él era aun mayor..., era tan delicioso poder probar aquella boca.

Dejé que explorase mi boca con su lengua, mientras la mía bailaba junto a la de él un dulce tango. No me quería separar de su lado, no quería que ese momento se arruinase, no quería dejar de besarlo, no quería que fuera de otra mujer que no fuera yo… no quería perderlo.

Lentamente él se fue separando de mí, suspiré resignada, se me había olvidado por completo que yo era esposa de otro, se me había olvidado por completo que yo ya tenía dueño.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome así con los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, eran tan hermosos y adictivos, tan llenos de misterio, tan embriagantes… era una excelente medicina…

Al principio pensé que ese beso se iba a quedar allí, pero creo que me equivoqué, ya que apenas tomé un respiro sentí los labios de Sasuke en mi cuello, lo delineaba con tanta pasión y parsimonia, era un placer inexplicable, era un dulce y único placer…, temblaba al sentir su lengua encima de mi delicada piel, suspiraba en demanda cuando sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo… suspiraba por él, por Uchiha Sasuke, un niño de 17 años, y yo…¿Qué estaba pensando de la vida?... ya tenía 26 años y aun seguía jugando, y aún era una niña…

Mis manos se enredaron en el suave y liso cabello de Sasuke, acaricié lentamente las hebras de su cabello, suspiraba constantemente por tenerlo, yo le quería… él me quería, el problema es que no podía, no debía estar con él, pero estaba tan ciega, estaba tan hipnotizada que dejé que eso siguiera, que sus labios se volvieran a apoderar de los míos, que sus manos fuesen quitando lentamente mi ropa, que su boca recorriera todo lo que tenía expuesto, le brindé libertad alguna para tocarme, ya que mientras me acariciaba… mientras lo tenía cerca de mí, mi mente se nublaba y no me dejaba ver claramente que estaba pecando, yo estaba pecando… y quizás me iba ir para el infierno… pero el amar, el querer… no es un pecado… pero engañar si lo era.

Suavemente él me dejó caer en el sofá, y se acomodó encima de mí apoyando su peso en sus brazos y sus piernas, para no aplastarme, me miró de nuevo con esos ojos negros de pasión. Acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y suavemente lo fui atrayendo a mi rostro, junté mi boca con la suya, junté de nuevo mi alma con la de él…

Fui quitando su camisa, toqué su torso, besé su cuello, su garganta, su boca… lo besé y se me quedó gravado su sabor; sus manos fueron quitando por completo mi blusa, dejándome a su merced, mis mejillas se volvieron color carmín, él era mi reflejo, era un chico tan parecido a mí y al tiempo tan distinto… él era mi retrato, él era lo que yo mas deseaba… él era amante.

Sus labios degustaron mi torso, mi ombligo… y el comienzo de mis pechos, era tan delicioso… era mejor que estar en el paraíso; suavemente fue quitando mi sostén, me puse de todos los colores posibles, me daba una sensación de pánico, era estar tan débil, tan expuesta a un completo desconocido, estar expuesta a un hombre que me gustaba demasiado, estar expuesta a un hombre…, lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear uno de mis senos. Era placentero sentirlo, era placentero estar junto a él, era placentero besar a mí querido tormento… pero… ya sabía que cuando el placer terminase, cuando me fuera de allí, cuando volviera a mi absurda realidad, ya no podría verle la cara a Kakashi, ya sería una completa escoria, ¿Cómo lo podía engañar de esa forma? ¿Cómo lo podía engañar con el hijo de uno de sus socios? ¿Cómo?

Mientras Sasuke degustaba mi piel, mientras me besaba… escuché mi celular sonar, escuché la voz de mi conciencia e intuitivamente me despegué de él, me tapé como pude y contesté. Era Kakashi, diciéndome que me quería ver, que me quería invitar a comer, yo le dije que estaría en casa dentro de unos 20 minutos y que aceptaba su invitación.

Sasuke me quedó mirando por unos instantes y de nuevo se fue acercando a mí – era tu esposo ¿cierto?- yo simplemente asentí y el se bufó, me tomó entre sus brazos y me pegó mas contra su cuerpo, de nuevo sus labios se pegaron a mi piel y una de sus manos me quitó el celular que aún llevaba en mi mano – no… no Sasuke… por favor… déjame ir… – dije, pero él no me hizo caso y yo no me podía oponer, ya que estaba tan hipnotizada…, estaba tan loca por él, que era imposible, era imposible resistirme – te dejaré ir… si me prometes algo – dijo a mi oído, mientras jugaba con este – qué… qué quieres – pregunté mientras mi boca tomaba posesión de su pálida piel – quiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos… terminemos lo que empezamos – dijo, yo me coloqué de todos los colores, el calor se había apoderado de mi cuerpo – mmm… lo…lo…. – vacilé por unos segundos, pero al sentir de nuevo mi intimidad rozar con su sexo, perdí el control de mi misma y simplemente lo besé, lo deseé mucho mas…

Después de unos minutos, salí de allí, estaba segura que ya era de lo peor, ya estaba engañando por completo a Kakashi. Ya definitivamente no podría amarlo…, ya no lo amaría… ya no estaría mas con él, ya no sería únicamente de él… por fin mi corazón y mi cuerpo pertenecerían a Uchiha Sasuke… definitivamente sería de él y de nadie mas.

Unas horas después me encontraba junto a mi esposo, haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien, haciendo de cuenta que lo seguía amando, que lo seguía queriendo, que realmente me gustaba…

Hatake Kakashi… era como mi papá, era como un amigo y nada mas, Kakashi era la persona con que yo había decidido pasar toda una larga eternidad, por el simple hecho de que me trataba bien, porque era rico, porque era la única persona que me había dicho 'te amo' realmente, era él con quien yo me había sentido querida, pero… yo no lo quería… yo no podía estar mas tiempo con él, no debía engañarlo, debía aprender a amarlo por mas que me costase hacerlo, debía olvidar a Sasuke, debía olvidar que ya no le pertenecía a Kakashi.

Aquella noche, Kakashi me trató muy bien, me dijo muchas cosas lindas como siempre lo hacía, pero lo que no me gustó de toda esa espectacular velada… lo último que me dijo

– Amor…. – me llamó, yo simplemente le sonreí, él tomó mis manos entre las suyas…, acercó su rostro al mío - ¿aún me amas? – claro esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero le mentí, era fácil mentir, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y si pasaba algo mas, pues simplemente que pasara – Sakura… no quieres tener un hijo conmigo… ¿no te gustaría ser madre? – mi cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, si, yo quería ser madre, pero un hijo era el fruto del amor entre dos personas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?... espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Comentarios, sugerencias, aportes… por favor dejen un review

Atentamente: Midori


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Minna-san**

Aquí otro capitulo… espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me han dado, muchísimas gracias son realmente muy amables.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ser madre, un gran sueño para cualquier persona en esta vida, tener un hijo, criarlo junto a una persona que quieres, amamantarlo, darle todo el cariño posible….

La pregunta que me había hecho Kakashi me había dejado pensando, yo quería ser madre, quería cargar en mis brazos a un pequeño bebé, quería ser madre… pero no quería que mi hijo fuera el que pagase por todos los pecados que estaba cometiendo. No quería que mi hijo se sintiera culpable porque yo no amase a su padre, no quería criarlo bajo una mascara, no quería verlo sufrir, como alguna vez sufrí por no tener una familia completa. Bien sabía que cuando en el hogar hacía falta cariño, todo salía mal, y en mi posición, claro que todo iba a salir mal; es que no me podía imaginar a mi hijo triste por mí, no podía ver a mi hijo llorar por el simple hecho que su madre era una cualquiera… y yo, que iba a hacer si se enteraba de que clase de mujer soy yo…

Tener un hijo era el fruto de un amor entre dos personas, pero en ese matrimonio hacía falta mi amor, hacía falta que yo amase a Kakashi…

Me acosté en mi cama, no le había podido responder a mi esposo por aquella pregunta, no le había podido decir que si o que no, simplemente tomé sus manos entre las mías y lo besé…, me halagaba su propuesta, ¿A qué hombre en su sano juicio se le ocurría proponerme tener un hijo? Solo a uno como Kakashi

Él se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó, me besó la mejilla y se despidió, mientras yo seguía pensando en ser madre, me emocionaba la idea, pero al tiempo me incomodaba, es que… era como hacer una unión forzada entre los dos, era usar a un bebé para quedarnos juntos… y eso estaba muy mal.

Al siguiente día me levanté después de que mi esposo se fuera, no tenía ganas de arreglarme, no quería, primero… Sasuke, después Kakashi y mi futuro hijo, que aun seguía en mi mente…

Yo quería tener un hijo, pero… que no fuese de alguien que no quería, yo quería a un niño que fuera fruto del amor entre dos personas.

Sasuke me llamó repetidas veces, pero… no quería responderle, no quería terminar lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso, ya que temía una cosa…. Después de que Sasuke lo hiciera conmigo… después… de seguro ya no me volvería a necesitar, de seguro se olvidaría que existo… ese era lo que temía, temía que se olvidara de mí, de su juguete…

Me quedé meditando todo el día, no me dieron ganas de salir, no me dieron ganas de organizarme, no me dieron ganas de absolutamente nada…

Cuando Kakashi llegó, yo lo recibí con un simple beso en la mejilla y un dulce abrazó, me encargué de servirle la comida, como cuando recién nos habíamos casado. No digo que por aquella cosa que hice lo estaba volviendo a querer como cuando estaba confundida…, simplemente lo hice porque me daba pena, vergüenza, que él fuera tan caballeroso y yo… una sucia mujer que lo engañaba con el hijo de uno de sus socios… que vergüenza… yo realmente era de lo peor.

Él comió todo lo que le preparé y me lo agradeció; su forma de hablar, su forma de decir que me quería, era tan dulce y sutil, era la forma más romántica y cariñosa que alguien me podía hablar. Normalmente aquella forma de decir las cosas, hacía que muchas mujeres cayeran a sus pies, pero… yo no, a mí, aunque me parecía vulgar, me gustaba la forma como Sasuke se hacía notar por mí, era tan dulce y al tiempo posesiva, era degradante y gratificante… era todo lo que yo necesitaba en esta vida, era lo único que necesitaba para ser absolutamente feliz.

Aquella noche, de nuevo, recibí un mensaje de Sasuke, donde me deseaba que pasara una muy buena noche, pero… yo, simplemente lo borré, ya que si seguía el juego que Sasuke quería que participase, yo sería la gran perdedora.

Pasó una larga semana, seguía recibiendo los mensajes de mi supuesto amante, presentía que algo iba a pasar, pero no me imaginaba que podría ser.

Llegado el sábado, Kakashi me informó sobre una fiesta de caridad, la cual nos habían invitado muy cortésmente.

Me coloqué un vestido de gala, acompañé a mi "hombre", de todos modos debía aparentar que todo estaba bien, debía aparentar que nuestra relación se basaba de sólo amor… aunque no fuera verdad…

Esa fiesta era ir como a una de disfraces, ya que todos nos ocultábamos tras una hipócrita mascara, tras una indecorosa mascara, que nos degradaba más.

Me miré en el espejo, una bella y hermosa figura, creada con mentiras y engaños… una dulce y cruel figura creada con desilusión.

Al llegar, me encontré con varios socios de Kakashi, milagrosamente no vi a los Uchiha, estaba perfecto que no fueran, pero cuando uno piensa que va a salir algo bien, resulta que no es así, ya que cuando mi corazón dejó de pensar en Sasuke, apareció por aquella puerta, junto a su madre y junto a su padre.

Kakashi y yo, los saludamos muy cortésmente, como era costumbre, Sasuke realmente parecía otro estando con nosotros, parecía otro mezclándose con la alta sociedad, realmente parecía otro cuando estaba al lado de Kakashi, cuando estaba en publico.

Unas cuantas veces cruzamos miradas, como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos, como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto, como si nunca nos hubiésemos dicho que nos gustábamos, como si nunca nos hubiésemos besado.

Era como una simple actuación, él no me determinaba y yo no le determinaba, así de simple era nuestro juego, aunque me dolía que él me mirase de esa forma tan indiferente, y me dolía tenerlo tan cerca, porque siempre que intentaba alejarme de sus adictivos besos, él siempre volvía.

Cuando al fin mi esposo dejó de hablar con los Uchiha, me quedé hablando con él y con todas las personas que nos saludaban, aquella careta que usaba me estaba agotando, me estaba consumiendo… pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

La mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en mi espalda, eso lo podía sentir, y tenía tantas ganas de volver a sus brazos, de terminar lo comenzado, de decirle que lo amaba, de verlo como un hombre y no como el niño que era.

Kakashi al frente mío, Sasuke detrás, una mujer que tenía a dos hombres, que no podía amarlos como los deseaba amar. Yo quería amar a Kakashi, él no se merecía todo lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no quería quererlo a la fuerza. Y también deseaba ser unos años mas joven, no tener tantos problemas y poder estar con Sasuke, eso era lo que quería, estar con cualquiera de los dos, pero por simple amor…

Kakashi me llevó al balcón por unos momentos, los cuales el silencio se apoderó de mí, él hablaba y hablaba, pero mi mente no estaba allí, estaba con Sasuke, conmigo, cuanto deseaba estar con él, cuanto deseaba ser feliz, es que me ponía a analizar todo, yo hacía sufrir constantemente a Kakashi con mi indiferencia, después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí, no le estaba pagando nada, al contrario, lo estaba matando en vida, y eso no estaba bien… como deseaba gritar y decirle al mundo cuanto me detestaba, como me hubiese gustado saltar de aquel balcón, para morirme y no volver a despertar, como me hubiese gustado llorar hasta morir, como me hubiese gustado dejar ser feliz a Kakashi y dejar vivir a Sasuke…

Amar a una mujer casada era un pecado, estar con ella era otro… y yo lo permitía, sabía perfectamente que si seguíamos así, ambo podíamos sufrir mucho…

Kakashi me dejó quedar otros minutos afuera.

Me quedé mirando la dulce luna llena, era hermosa, era divina, era un espectáculo verla tan brillante, brillando para todos, estando tan sola y al tiempo tan amada por los seres vivos.

Me quedé meditando durante minutos, hasta que sentí unas fuertes manos que se apoderaban de mi cintura y una cabeza que se acomodaba en mi espalda. Era Sasuke – hola – dijo, yo intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible – Sasuke, suéltame… mi esposo está adentro – dije, pero el bufó molesto y sentí como su boca empezaba a recorrer mi cuello con dulces y pausados besos – suéltame – intenté decir, pero no me hacía caso – te estuve llamando – dijo, pero no le hice caso y luché contra aquella pasión que sentía, luché contra lo que sentía por él. – Sasuke, mi esposo…. – me mordió levemente haciéndome gemir en éxtasis y dolor – deja de decir eso… deja de decir que es tu esposo, deja de llamarlo, déjame amarte, Sakura. – Me paralicé, me sentí como una adolescente enamoradiza, me sentí como una loca enamorada… me sentí muy bien cerca al cuerpo de Sasuke – ¿te acuerdas lo que me prometiste? – Me preguntó, yo simplemente me sonrojé – la próxima vez que nos viésemos, terminaríamos lo que empezamos – repitió. Me estremecí, me sentí algo rara, me sentía bien pero al tiempo culpable – Si, si me acuerdo… pero… anteriormente no te había podido ver – dije, trtando de soltarme – lo que pasó anteriormente no me importa, quiero que cumplas – me sonrojé completamente, ese niño estaba muy loco si pensaba que me iba a entregar a él en aquel instante – estas loco, déjame que tengo que ir a acompañar a Kakashi – dije y forcejeé un rato, pero lo que hacía era inútil, él no me iba a soltar tan fácilmente, eso lo sabía, Sasuke no me iba a dejar…. – deja de decir cosas que no quieres hacer – me soltó y por fin pude respirar, pero me tomó de mi muñeca y me hizo caminar un poco mas a la oscuridad. Si él me iba a hacer algo raro, yo iba a gritar, no me importaba nada, pero… cantes de decirle de lo que iba a morir, escuché la voz de Kakashi llamarme, Sasuke de una me soltó, y empezó a hablar de la luna y de las estrellas – Sakura, amor, ven, vamos a dentro - dijo mi esposo – bonita luna… ¿no cree? – preguntó Sasuke con una falsa sonrisa, mi esposo la correspondió igual y simplemente me tomó entre sus brazos, miró de soslayo la luna y luego besó mi cuello – si, pero no tanto como MI esposa – Sasuke me miró y sonrió cínicamente, yo simplemente me tragué mi amargura y mi desesperación, realmente no quería estar con alguno de ellos… no quería – si, usted tiene razón, pero lastimosamente no me gustan las mujeres mayores que yo – dijo Sasuke y se rió. Me enfadé, me puse de mil colores, lo miré con recelo y con cautela me fui retirando de aquel lugar junto con Kakashi – que tenga una bonita noche, joven – dije mientras volvía a ponerme la mascara de la hipocresía.

Kakashi me llevó hasta un lugar un poco solitario y me miró con odio – ¿Qué hacías con él? – me preguntó, pero yo no le respondí, era tan patéticos sus celos que no le dije nada y me concentré en mirar el suelo, en contemplar el bello brillo de la baldosa – respóndeme – dijo de nuevo haciendo que lo encarara – nada – respondí, pero al parecer no le bastó ya que me tomó de las muñecas y me pegó mas contra su cuerpo – Sakura, no soy estúpido – pues… no parecía, cuantas veces le había demostrado indiferencia y aun pretendía que lo amaba, eso no me gustaba de él, ese era su pequeño defecto, que se creía tan perfecto pero realmente no lo era, se dejaba manejar tan fácilmente por mí que ya no importaba lo que pensara - él llegó allí y se puso a conversar conmigo, ya. Kakashi, Sasuke-kun es un bebé, como crees que voy a estar haciendo algo con él, ni que fuera una loca… ¡él es menor que yo por casi 10 años! – dije, Kakashi me miró fijamente – tú eres menor que yo por mas de 10 años – dijo – pero es diferente – mentí, claro que no era diferente, claro que no, la edad no impide amar – ¿¡en qué es diferente!? – preguntó, yo simplemente agaché mi mirada, analicé mi situación y lo decidí, era mejor mentir…. – porque yo… te amo – dije, mi corazón sangró, se partió, ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible como para ilusionarlo mas?... ¿Cómo?; sentí los labios de Kakashi encima de los míos, sentía repulsión y ganas de llorar, no me agradaba en nada estar con él, pero debía aceptarlo, ese era mi castigo.

En toda la velada Kakashi no se despegó de mí, yo era su propiedad, yo era de él por ley, aunque realmente, yo le pertenecía a mi querido tormento, yo le pertenecía solamente a Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de varias horas más, nos fuimos de allí.

Y como era costumbre para mí, me quedé dormida ante de que mi esposo comenzara su labor de amarme, de demostrarme cuanto me quería.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, el último mensaje que recibí de Sasuke fue que nos viéramos en su apartamento, pero yo no fui, después de eso no tuve noticias de él, y temí que se hubiese olvidado de mí.

Kakashi empezó a llegar un poco mas tarde de lo normal, llegaba cansado y ya no me decía nada sobre tener que besarlo, parecía que se había olvidado completamente de nuestro matrimonio, parecía como si ya no me quisiese; y me lo tenía bien merecido.

Aquella vez me acuerdo que él salió de viaje, me dejó sola en casa, cosa que normalmente nunca hacía, él siempre me levaba a sus viajes de negocio, él no me dejaba sola, él me amaba, pero… me parecía perfecto que ya no le importase, que se limitase a darme un pequeño abrazo y un simple beso, eso me agradaba mas. Porque para serles sincera, jamás me importó lo que pudiese pasar con Kakashi, nunca me había importado, nunca me importará, lo que era su pasado, nunca lo supe, lo que pasa en su corazón no me interesaba, por mas culpable que fuese de que él lo tuviese tan roto.

Me sentí tan sola aquella noche, me sentí triste, me sentí como cuando mi madre murió, me sentí como lo que era, como una patética niña que lloraba sola, una patética niña que pretendía que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies, como una patética niña que realmente ya no sabía lo que quería.

Me coloqué mi pijama, tomé la cena junto al pacifico viento que me hacía compañía aquella noche…, brindé al vacío, calmé mis ganas de llorar y me quedé sola, quizás aquel instante sería mi futuro, cuando Sasuke y Kakashi se aburriesen de mí, estaría sola, estaría mal…. Al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos nacemos solos, de seguro, moriremos solos… sin nadie quien nos diga "te amo", sin nada…

Al finalizar la cena, me quedé mirando por varias horas la televisión, me quedé suspirando.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir, y cuando lo hice, unas fuertes manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y unos dulces labios, con sabor a pasión tomaron ferozmente los míos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Queja, amenazas, consejos, por favor dejen un review


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou…

Bueno relámete no iba a actualizar tan pronto, pero hay varias personas que ya saben donde vivo, así que me tocó que actualizar… u.u

Agradezco mucho que se pongan a leer este delirio de media noche, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Como ya saben, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… aquí vamos:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de darme cuenta de quien me besaba y me abrazaba de esa manera, era… Sasuke, ¿Quién le había dicho que yo estaba sola?

Me dejé llevar por ese apasionado beso, no quise zafarme de su agarre sino hasta que me di cuenta que eso era una completa locura, estaba engañando a Kakashi en su propia casa, en la casa la cual compartía conmigo…. – Sasuke – dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su fuerte amarre – su…elta…me – dije, pero mas me apretó contra su cuerpo – hmp – fue lo único que dijo, mientras su boca empezaba a buscar mi cuello, era imposible resistirse a aquel chico, era imposible resistirme a Uchiha Sasuke – ¿por… qué… no me habías dicho que tu esposo se iba a ir? – preguntó, su voz estaba ronca, su voz estaba llena de pasión y lujuria, la cual me contagiaba – no era de tu incumbencia – dije, pero pareció como si no le importara, lentamente la puerta principal se fue cerrando, mientras él me iba impulsando hasta quedar apoyada en la pared. Él se despegó de mí, me miró lujuriosamente – Te extrañé esta semana – dijo y mientras dijo eso… su boca se apoderó de nuevo de la mía, sus manos me tenían sujeta de la cintura…, oh… ese niño era un maldito y adorado tormento, me había hechizado, me había hipnotizado… idiotizado… ese bebé me había enloquecido.

Su boca se despegó de la mía, subió una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y lo acarició con suavidad – vamos a tu habitación – dijo, yo le miré medio sorprendida. Mi corazón se sintió triste y desolado al saber que iba a engañar a mi esposo en su propia habitación, donde él me besaba, donde él me hacía el amor, donde me decía que yo era su único amor… donde gritaba con pasión mi nombre, mientras yo luchaba contra el asqueroso sentimiento de la tristeza y decepción – sasuke… no voy a hacerlo aquí contigo… son las 10 de la noche, tus padres deben estar preocupados – dije, pero el hizo caso omiso y se pegó mas a mí, dejando un espacio mínimo entre nuestros rostros – ellos piensan que estoy en la casa de un amigo… así que no hay problema, yo vine fue por ti, por lo que me prometiste – dijo, yo suspiré resignada, supuse que si le llevaba la contraria de seguro que nunca saldría de mi casa – tu habitación – dijo, yo simplemente lo miré y le sonreí – mañana iré a ese apartamento… hoy simplemente…. – intenté decir, pero su dedo índice cerró mi boca – no – dijo y se volvió a apoderar de mi cuello.

Detesté aquel beso, detesté mi vida… al saber que yo era una persona que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por la pasión, por las ganas de estar con mi querido Sasuke… ya que con ese beso, con eso… yo le dejé que entrara junto a mí, a la habitación de mi esposo…, yo era de lo peor, yo era una asquerosa mujer, ¿Cómo podía dejar que pasase eso? ¿Cómo podía?

Sasuke me dejó caer en la cama, y se posesionó encima de mí. Mis manos buscaron el cabello de él y lo empecé a acariciar mientras su boca empezaba a besar sutilmente mis cachetes, mi garganta, hasta el comienzo de mi escote, sus manos se colocaron encima del primer botón de mi pijama y lo fue soltando con cinismo y condescendencia. Fue soltando uno por uno, primero uno, luego otro… y luego besó mi torso, pasó su lengua descaradamente por el centro de mi estomago hasta llegar al comienzo de mi sostén – eres hermosa, Sakura – dijo, lentamente fue quitando aquella camisa, yo le ayudé tranquilamente, tiró aquella blusa a un rincón de la habitación, miró lascivamente mi cuerpo y fue besando todo lo que no era cubierto, jugó con su lengua dentro de mi ombligo, mientras yo le acariciaba su suave cabellera, después se devolvió y llegó hasta mi cuello de nuevo… yo bajé mi mano hasta el final de su camiseta y la fui quitando lentamente esa prenda, yo quería apreciar su cuerpo, quería degustar mi vista con su inigualable belleza.

De nuevo su boca probó la mía, nuestras lenguas danzaron como nunca, era un dulce sabor a pasión, Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor… era el único hombre que me había hecho sentir en el 7mo cielo con tan solo besarme.

Suavemente sus manos fueron retirando mi sostén, mientras su boca era mojada con su lengua…. Lentamente fue bajando, de nuevo, su boca hasta tocar con la punta de su lengua mis pezones, no pude reprimir un gemido de éxtasis. Él sonrió de nuevo y lo probó lentamente, degustándose con éste mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro…

Cuando se sació de esto, me miró lujuriosamente, y cuando me miró así, sentí un gran escalofrío lleno de pasión… sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cadera y metió sus dos dedos pulgares a cada lado del pantalón que cubría mis piernas, y suavemente lo fue retirando, dejándolo así con el resto de ropa. Me dejó así, a su acecho, me miró y besó mi frente, era dulce de su parte hacer eso… era dulce de su parte quererme así…. Su boca empezó a probar mis piernas, dejando en ellas un pequeño rastro de besos apasionados. Sus manos consintieron la delicada piel de mis piernas, la degustaron y luego se fueron adentrando cada vez mas, hasta rozar la tela de mi ropa interior, me sonrojé y me sentí en el mayor paraíso que cualquier otra persona pudiese estar.

Él separó descaradamente mis piernas y su rostro se perdió en lo profundo de estas. Grité de placer al sentir como su lengua jugaba allí abajo, por encima de mi ropa interior, luego sentí como la fue retirando, sin pudor alguno, y volvió a acariciar mi intimidad con su lengua. Mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas, las tomé con fuerza, ese chico me estaba volviendo loca… de pura pasión.

Al tener mi primer orgasmo, mientras gritaba su nombre, él me dejo quieta, volvió a su antigua posición encima de mí y me volvió a besar, era la mayor la mas exquisita prueba de amor que alguien me pudiese dar en la vida, ni siquiera lo que me hacía Kakashi se comparaba con lo que un adolescente como Sasuke me estaba haciendo…

Él se separó de mí, y me miró dulcemente, yo le rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos.

Me sentía nerviosa, como si esa fuera mi primera vez, me sentía feliz y me sentía en el edén de mis sueños, me hubiese gustado estar siempre con Sasuke, me hubiese gustado siempre estar con él. Su mirada me mataba, su voz me excitaba… ¿me estaba enamorando de sasuke realmente? No… tuve respuesta en aquel momento, simplemente sé que me dejé llevar por la pasión, por el corazón.

Mis brazos lo volvieron a atraer a mi cuerpo, nuestras lenguas volvieron a danzar sensualmente, mientras que mis manos bajaban hasta asir el botón de su pantalón. Lo fui bajando suavemente, quería torturarlo; lentamente dejé que descendiera por sus piernas.

Él masculló cuando lo empujé un poco hacía atrás – Sasuke, no, esto no está bien – dije, pero en mi mente era solo una broma para hacerle pasar un mal rato, realmente yo quería tenerlo encima mío. Aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho realmente, pero… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? - Sakura… no creo que te vaya a dejar en paz, una promesa es una promesa – dijo y yo simplemente sonreí, él se quitó sus boxers, y me regaló una coqueta sonrisa, miré su rostro lleno de pasión y me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma.

Se posicionó encima de mí, abrió mis piernas cínicamente y suavemente me fue penetrando.

Vi su cara dopada de placer, sus cejas unidas, y sus manos aforrándose a mis caderas, mientras que yo tomaba las sabanas y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para poderme deleitar de nuestra lujuria.

Al estar completamente dentro de mí, me miró y volvió a besarme. Tomó uno de mis pechos y lo masajeó suavemente.

Después de unos segundos empezó a moverse dentro de mí, era un dulce y satisfactorio vaivén de lujuria y pasión, era una dulce oscilación que me empezaba a matar de deseo, ese chico me estaba volviendo una idiota, y si seguía así, y si seguía mirándolo, si seguía con este juego, iba a salir lastimada, pero no mas que Kakashi o quizás hasta del mismo Uchiha.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, yo me iba sintiendo cada vez mejor, los besos de Sasuke recorrieron una y otra y otra vez mi cuerpo, ese chico no me dejaba de besar, no me dejaba de hacer sentir feliz….

Unos minutos después, las embestidas de Sasuke se volvieron más rápidas, más fuertes más excitantes, mis piernas se envolvieron en su cadera para pegarlo más contra mí. Sentí llegar el orgasmo, y después de dos estocadas más de parte de i querido tormento y nuestros cuerpos quedaron rendidos…

Él se acomodó a un lado mío, su respiración era irregular igual a la mía.

Su cuerpo se puso de medio lado, su cabeza fue apoyada en una de sus manos y sus ojos se concentraron en ver los míos – Sakura – me dijo – dime – respondí mientras luchaba contra el cansancio – te amo – dijo, yo me sonrojé en sobre manera… ¿amor?... ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? – Eso es mentira – dije, él simplemente negó con la cabeza – si, es mentira, porque simplemente haces esto para calmar tus hormonas – dije de nuevo, y eso era verdad ¿para qué un chiquillo se iba a fijar en mí? La diferencia de edades era única, jamás me amaría, aparte que yo era de lo peor… aparte que estaba engañando a Kakashi… si, así es, yo por fin había engañado por completo a mi esposo y… quería llorar, quería morirme, pero al tiempo quería estar junto a Sasuke, y si me hubiese dicho que lo volviéramos a repetir, no dudaría ni un solo instante…. – sakura, si te mintiera, jamás me hubiese escapado de mi casa, por solo verte – con esas palabras, sus labios tomaron los míos.

Al final, nos quedamos dormidos, yo encima de su perfecto pecho…

El sol se escabulló dentro del cuarto, amanecí junto a Sasuke…, contemplé por unos instantes su rostro, su cuerpo; me atreví a volver a tocar su rostro. Era suave y se veía tan bien…. – buenos días – dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, yo le sonreí y le respondí con un beso en la boca.

Toda la mañana, Sasuke se quedó conmigo, hablamos sobre muchas cosas, nos besamos, y lo volvimos a hacer… estar con ese hombre era lo mas lindo que me había podido pasar en la vida.

Si él se olvidara de mí, mi vida sería un completo caos… más de lo que ya lo era.

Por la noche volvió Kakashi, él me besó como nunca lo había hecho, con mucha pasión, me dijo que me había extrañado mucho, me dijo que me amaba, me hizo el amor 3 veces seguidas, pero… pero… no se podía comparar a lo que Sasuke me había hecho sentir la noche pasada… a esa.

Por la mañana, Kakashi me llevó el desayuno a la cama, se podría decir que estaba mas animado de lo normal, pero… aunque yo me alegrara de que él hiciera eso por mí, créanme que nunca lo disfruté por completo. Kakashi era como mi padre, él me escuchaba, él me quería, él me comprendía y complacía en todo… que triste era mi vida, que triste era yo, me sentía tan completamente vacía por dentro, engañaba a otro por una simple felicidad de tan solo horas. Era tan poco lo que yo le daba a mi querido Kakashi… que él no merecía que una mujer de tan bajos instintos estuviese con él… tal vez… nos debíamos separar… ¿no?

Me había quedado pensando en aquello, me concentré en esa palabra, en esa frase tan horrible que era separar, yo lloré cuando me separaron de mi madre, cuando ella se murió, lloré cuando me separaron de mis amigas de la infancia cuando me fui a estudiar a otra ciudad… sufrí mucho cuando me separé de mi primer novio… y ahora… y ahora ¿por quien iba a sufrir?

Si bien yo no amaba a Kakashi, yo no disfrutaba que él me tocase como lo hacía, yo no disfrutaba que él me viera desnuda… no disfrutaba eso… pero cuando él me tenía debajo suyo, me repetía inalcanzables veces que me amaba… que estúpida podía ser yo… tenía a un hombre casi perfecto junto a mí y no lo sabía valorar, tenía a un hombre que hubiese dado la vida por mí y… yo pensando en otro… de seguro mi cupo en el cielo… jamás volvería.

Después del desayuno, Kakashi me besó de nuevo, con mucha pasión, luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas, me miró fijamente con esos ojos negros adormecidos, no le llegaban a los talones a los de mi tormento – Sakura… amor – dijo y yo sonreí amargamente para mis adentros – si – dije – y al fin… ¿quieres tener un hijo mío? – preguntó, mi mente se nubló… ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Mis manos soltaron las suyas, miré fijamente sus ojos, y le besé… de nuevo iba a tener puesta esa maldita mascara de agonía… de nuevo iba a estar condenada a sus caricias – mi amor, claro que quiero tener un hijo contigo… pero… no quiero que sea ahora, ni siquiera tenemos 1 año completo de casados, esperemos un poco mas – dije, él sonrió tristemente, mis manos acariciaron la blanca piel de su rostro – si quieres - dijo y luego se retiró tristemente de nuestra habitación… la cual yo había usurpado

Los días transcurrieron normalmente después de eso, Kakashi seguía igual, a veces llegaba muy tarde ero nunca me atreví a preguntarle el por qué.

Lo mas triste de todo, fue que en esos días que pasaron, Sasuke no volvió a llamar, de seguro… se había cansado de mí, de seguro… ya había conseguido otra… de seguro que yo no valía nada en su vida…

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… es que ni con dejarlo de ver se me borraba de la cabeza… mi corazón lloraba lagrimas de dolor con solo el saber que no estaba a mi lado… ya estaba dependiendo de mi adorado tormento… ya estaba extrañando sus besos… quería verlo… y… ¿si lo llamaba?...

Esa era una buena idea. Marqué rápidamente el número de su celular, kakashi no había llegado, podía hablar tranquilamente, pero cuando me contrastaron, no era la voz de Sasuke, era la voz de una mujer… así que preferí colgar, era cierto… Sasuke me había usado… y yo, lloraba por dentro… yo también para él, fui la otra…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les diré porque no quería actualizar pronto: primero es que yo me demoro demasiado para hacer un buen lemon, segundo: me están dejando muchas tareas, tercero: tengo que actualizar otros fics y quinto: me estoy leyendo un libro muy bueno y no he dejado de leer… y quiero terminarlo pronto…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el lemon, ya que me lo pidieron lo hice, aunque no tenía planeado hacerlo… pero bueno, gracias a todos los lectores que se animan a leer este delirio… bueno nos vemos pronto. Atentamente: Midori


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Minna-san

Pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia y por supuesto gracias a las personas que me dejan un valioso review.

Y como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Bien comencemos:

**Capitulo 6: **

Mi corazón sangró de puro dolor, sentí que el mundo se me venía a bajo, sentí que lo poco que tenía se desaparecía… les digo que no lloré simplemente por orgullo, aunque mi corazón no aguantaba mas, mis ojos estaban que explotaban, mi vida definitivamente era peor de lo que me había imaginado.

Al colgarle a la chica, tiré lo mas lejos que pude mi celular, sin importar que lo dañase o que ya no volviera a funcionar… me senté en mi cama, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos mientras dejaba que aquel dolor desgarrador que carcomía mi mente se apoderase de todo mi cuerpo.

Al principio me sentí engañada, pero ¿Quién era yo como para decir que estaba bien o que estaba mal?... me estaba muriendo en vida, era horrible tener que sentirme mal por serle infiel a Kakashi y sentirme mal… porque Sasuke me pertenecía… era demasiado cruel…

Realmente deseaba morirme, así quizá nunca volvería a sentir dolor en mi corazón, así tal vez toda la frustración que mantenía se podría ir…

Por la noche, cuando llegó Kakashi, mi rostro cambió de expresión. Lo recibí con un abrazo y un beso… él me trató muy bien, como siempre.

Lentamente me abalancé sobre él, lo abracé tratando de olvidar por segundos dolor alguno, quería sentirme protegida en los brazos de alguien, y ese alguien fue mi esposo, pese a que no lo quería como amante. Hatake Kakashi siempre fue un buen amigo, col el cual yo podía contar fielmente, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo?

Él alborotó mis cabellos como si de mi hermano mayor se tratase, me sentí feliz, pero aún llevaba conmigo aquel cruel y despiadado sabor amargo de Sasuke... ¿realmente quería utilizarme?

Mi marido se quedó junto a mí, sin mencionar palabra alguna, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente, era como un dulce castigo que me daba la vida…esos ojos negros… eran tan distintos a los de Sasuke, pero en definitiva eran de color negro…. – Sakura – dijo, yo simplemente le miré, intentaba ocultar todo lo que llevaba en mi mente, pero era muy difícil seguir aparentando, como me hubiese gustado gritarle a los 4 vientos que yo no amaba a mi esposo, como me hubiese gustado ahorrar todo lo que había vivido y simplemente contarle todo – dime – dije, él acarició mis mejillas con mucha suavidad, odiaba que lo hiciera, ya que la culpabilidad era cada vez mas fuerte…. – mañana quiero que me acompañes a una reunión muy importante – dijo, yo simplemente asentí junto a una sonrisa falsa ¿saben cuan doloroso es mentir?... mucho… mucho, es que el dolor que invadía mis venas, mi cuerpo… era tan grande, no deseaba hacerles daño, no pretendía hacerme daño. Aunque si fuese necesario, yo hubiese cargado con toda la responsabilidad. – Si, claro, yo te acompaño – dije. Él me sonrió y de nuevo pasó su mano por mi mejilla – no sabes cuan feliz me haces – yo le regalé una amarga y falsa sonrisa. Luego lo dejé e hice otras cosas, intentando olvidar lo que me había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí que no era necesario volver a ver a mi adorado tormento, decidí que nuestra separación debía ser definitiva, por más que a mí me doliera…; le debía mucho a mi esposo, y yo se lo iba a pagar como era correspondiente… le iba a ser fiel y lo iba a "amar sobre todas las cosas" (aunque solo fuera una maldita mentira).

Bajé las escaleras y allí le vi, terminándose de arreglar para irse a su trabajo, me sentí como cuando era chiquita y bajaba a despedir a mamá… es que… yo me sentía como la hija de aquel hombre, no digo que era mi mejor amigo, pero era la persona más cercana a ocupar aquel lugar…. Me acerqué hasta donde él se encontraba, le regale un fugaz beso en la mejilla y luego le arreglé su corbata – amor… a las 7:30 vengo por ti – dijo, yo simplemente asentí y le regalé una inocente sonrisa, pero… yo estaba llorando por dentro.

Cuando al fin se fue, traté por todos los medios posibles de distraerme y no pensar en todo aquello que yo había vivido junto a Sasuke…. Hice un almuerzo para dos, aunque ya sabía que mi esposo no vendría a comer junto a mí, últimamente no tenía tiempo. Luego… lavé la ropa, limpié la casa completamente… pero… aún así, mi corazón seguía latiendo con el nombre de Sasuke impreso en el medio. Me odiaba… odiaba lo que ese niño me había hecho…. Me refiero… a que odiaba haberlo conocido, pero era lo mejor que me había pasado en muchos años.

Al terminar de organizar… me organicé para salir a comprar algo de víveres, además quería acompañar el almuerzo con algo delicioso… así fuera un pastelito de vainilla, siempre, cuando me da tristeza algo… siempre como dulces para endulzar el momento amargo que me trae la vida…

Cuando terminé de hacer las compras, fui directamente a mi casa, saqué todo y lo organicé como era necesario. Serví mi comida y me quedé por unos momentos pensativa, tal vez, ese era mi destino, me refiero al estar sola. Tenía tanto miedo… la soledad era mi punto débil, realmente odiaba el estar sola, realmente odiaba estar sin nadie quien me abrazase…

A las 3:45 p.m. me llegó un mensaje de Sasuke, me pedía que nos encontráramos donde siempre, pero… (Aunque mi corazón celebró el escuchar su voz) borré aquel mensaje y aunque me dolía mucho, ignoré su invitación.

Como deseaba que todo fuera tan sencillo como cuando era pequeña, cuando solo me tocaba que ser tierna, cuando solo necesitaba querer a mi madre… como extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los cuales jugaba con muñecas… cuando era libre de controlar la vida de ellas, me sentía como un dios, me sentía tan segura… pero con el paso de los años, (aunque tenía muy claro en la vida lo que quería)… esa seguridad se fue desmoronando, en especial en mi caso.

Apagué el celular, si me iban a llamar que me llamaran a mi casa…

Me recosté en mi cama… miré el techo y abracé la almohada de Kakashi, sentí por unos instantes el cuerpo de Sasuke encima del mío, sentí de nuevo aquella sensación tan perfecta de tenerlo dentro mío… se que suena completamente pervertido… pero… realmente yo lo necesitaba, yo necesitaba de nuevo sus besos, pero lo soportaría… soportaría aquel dolor que me causaba el no tenerlo junto a mí.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, no me apetecía contestarlo. Escuché una y otra vez el estruendoso sonido de ese aparato… hasta que por fin lo tomé… realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero tal vez me haría bien…

Era Kakashi, me dijo que fuese a comprar un vestido nuevo… y que me pusiera mas linda de lo que yo era; al escuchar esas palabras, mis labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa, realmente no lo quería como mi amante, ya que él era lo mas parecido a un padre que yo podía tener, de seguro que cuando era chiquita y ahora de grande, si mi papá me hubiese dicho eso… pero lastimosamente él no estaba conmigo.

Le hice caso a mi "amado marido", salí al centro comercial, quería verme hermosa para… para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba.

Entré a un almacén y a otro y a otro, y cada vez que me probaba un vestido distinto, sentía que al despojarme de mi ropa, eran las manos de sasuke quien lo hacían por mí… ¿así de desesperaba estaba? ¿tanto lo quería?... pero… realmente me sentía mal, enojada, y por supuesto no quería que nadie saliese lastimado, aunque ya los había lastimado… y sobre todo, ya me había lastimado lo suficiente guardando mis sentimientos.

Eran las 6:00, solo me quedaba una hora y media para relajarme y poder arreglarme como era debido. Pero antes de irme del almacén fui a una pequeña cafetería…. Me senté en un puesto cualquiera, realmente deseaba descansar de aquel agotador día…

Inconcientemente al tomar la taza de café, pensé en Sasuke, yo quería estar con él, yo deseaba que ambos estuviésemos juntos, como detestaba tener 26 años… y como detestaba que él fuese menor que yo. Pero… realmente ese no era el problema, el problema era que yo no podía estar con él, yo no podía, no debía amarlo, ya que yo ya tenía "dueño"…. Me detestaba tanto…

Al salir de la cafetería, aún no paraba de pensar en mi adorado tormento, es que realmente lo necesitaba, él era como una droga la cual necesitaba, necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, pero… él de seguro ya tenía dueña, otra que no era yo, otra mujer mucho mas hermosa… y por supuesto… mucho mas joven.

Llegué a la salida… y cuando iba a pasar por esta, me encontré de frente con Sasuke, realmente no lo podía creer, que mala suerte tenía yo.

Se me secaron los labios, mi corazón casi estalla, y mi razón se perdió al ver esos ojos tan hermosos que me miraban igual de sorprendidos – Sakura – dijo, yo intenté sonreírle, quería abrazarle, pero… cuando vi a su acompañante, me sentí peor que cualquier rata de alcantarilla. Lo acompañaba una mujer hermosa, de cabello oscuro y ojos de perla… obviamente era una chica muy bonita y de seguro era la novia de él – mmm buenas noches joven Uchiha – dije y con esto, pasé por su lado, ignorando cualquier mirada despectiva que él me proporcionaba.

Quería correr, dejar atrás todo lo que me afectaba.

Salí del almacén caminando rápidamente, no quería ver atrás, no quería interponerme en la felicidad del Uchiha… no deseaba ser un obstáculo en su vida amorosa, no deseaba recordar lo que habíamos hecho, aunque no negaré que fue lo mas lindo que algún día me pudo haber pasado…. Sonreí al recordar de nuevo aquellas dulces palabras, sonreí al recordar el "te amo" que me había regalado… así fuese mentira… yo lo sentí tan real…

Sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de agua, de nuevo cristalizaba mi mirada… de nuevo quería morirme.

Caminé lo mas rápido posible hasta la parada, necesitaba irme, necesitaba tomar un taxi e irme lejos… no podía seguir allí, no podía seguir sufriendo…. – Sakura – escuché la voz de Sasuke atrás de mí. Inconcientemente sonreí, sentí alivio cuando escuché su voz; la había dejado a ella solo por mí.

Volteé lentamente, quería ver su rostro de nuevo, quería besarlo y amarlo, quería muchas cosas… pero no todo en la vida se puede.

Él me miró dulcemente, pero su mirada seguía siendo penetrante y embriagante – Sakura ¿Por qué no me habías contestado? – bajé la mirada cuando dijo eso - Sakura – repitió – Sasuke… no deberías dejar sola a tu novia, de seguro te debe estar esperando – dije, le regalé una de mis sonrisas y me di la vuelta de nuevo. Intenté seguir mi camino, pero la mano de él se enredó en mi brazo – escúchame – dijo, yo simplemente intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero fue casi imposible – déjame, ve con tu novia – volví a repetir, intenté no sentir nada, pero me dolía mucho, me dolía demasiado saber que él no era mío – Hinata-san no es mi novia – dijo, pero en mi cabeza sólo se quedó el nombre de la chica – pues Hinata-san te debe estar esperando – volví a decir, pero era casi imposible convencerlo de que me dejara en paz – Sakura… necesito hablar contigo – lo odiaba, odiaba su voz, odiaba estar hipnotizada por él - ¿Qué? – Pregunté cortantemente, él me soltó y sonrió – perdón por no haberte llamado antes… pero…. – frunció el ceño mientras decía cada palabra, realmente parecía enojado pero ¿Por qué? – mira Sakura, te diré que lo que pasó la otra vez… fue…. – vi como quitaba su mirada de encima mío y la plantaba en el piso, parecía un niño pequeño, tratando de decirle algo vergonzoso a alguien, por primera vez vi a Sasuke como un verdadero adolescente y no como el hombre que me hacía vibrar de amor… de pasión – SASUKE-TEME – escuché la voz de un joven que iba corriendo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Él bufó molesto, mientras volvía a su estado común de frialdad y sobre potencia – Sakura, luego nos vemos – dijo y se fue. Les digo algo… al principio me sentí… feliz al ver a mi querido amor de esa forma, con una expresión dulce… pero, me dolió mucho al no poder terminar de escuchar lo que me iba a decir… ¿Qué quería decirme?... de seguro me iba a decir que me odiaba, que ya lo nuestro había acabado… pero… aun mientras mi mente decía que todo esto estaba mal, mi corazón no perdía esperanza alguna.

Al llegar a mi casa, se me hizo imposible olvidarlo.

Me puse el vestido nuevo que me había comprado, me maquillé y listo. Me miré en el espejo y odié mucho mi reflejo, ¿Cómo podía creerme bonita, si yo los hacía sufrir? ¿Cómo podía competir con la tal Hinata esa?... tal vez ella lo haría muy feliz, quizá ella haría que Sasuke fuese el hombre mas afortunado del planeta tierra… ella lo podría poner en un pedestal, mientras que yo… tenía que ocultar todo lo que quería decirle…

Cuando Kakashi llegó, yo simplemente evité besarlo con pasión.

Él me dijo que me veía hermosa, yo simplemente le regalé una falsa sonrisa, tragándome todo el dolor que podía llegar a sentir.

Llegamos a un salón social muy hermoso, de seguro los Uchiha también estaban allí adentro….

Al entrar, me quedé boquiabierta, era un salón magnifico, yo no era digna de estar allí dentro, me sentía como la cenicienta, me sentía como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas, y tal vez, mi príncipe azul me sacaría a bailar una pieza de vals; pero… solo era una insignificante fantasía.

Kakashi me tomó entre sus brazos, y suavemente me fue guiando para donde se encontraban los demás invitados, primero saludamos a los Inuzuka, a los Aburame, y así hasta llegar a una familia que no conocía, claro, había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero hasta aquel día no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos…: la familia Hyuuga.

El señor Hiashi fue muy amable con nosotros, y para sorpresa mía había llevado a sus dos hijas, Hyuuga Hanabi y la mayor… Hyuuga Hinata… era la misma chica con que Sasuke se encontraba esta tarde. Si yo me creía una princesa… ella ya lo era. Me sentí opacada por la belleza natural de aquella mujer, de aquella niña, como deseaba ser así de hermosa y de joven, como deseaba ser de la edad de Sasuke y por fin quedarme con él…

Al principio me sentí algo extraña, no podía quitarle de encima la mirada a esa jovencita. – Hinata, acompaña a la señora Hatake a dar una vuelta… creo que esto les aburrirá un poco… y si quieres ve tú también Hanabi – dijo el señor Hyuuga. Kakashi me soltó y Hinata me acompañó a dar una vuelta por el jardín, mientras Hanabi iba a otro lugar más interesante.

Me quedé sumida en un silencio infinito, sólo podía escuchar nuestros pasos y el incomodo murmullo de las demás personas – Así que tú eres la chica de que tanto habla Sasuke-san a Naruto-kun – dijo por fin, yo me quedé paralizada por unos instantes – ¿perdón? – Pregunté inquieta – si, tú debes de ser Sakura-san… Sasuke siempre habla de ti – dijo, pero no parecía mortificada y realmente no parecía que le doliera – tú llamaste la otra vez al celular de él… yo fui la que contestó… pero no alcancé a pasarte a Sasuke – volvió a decir. Yo simplemente me quedé absorta en aquellas palabras, ¿ella no era la novia de mi adorado tormento? – ¿tú no eres la novia de él? – Pregunté, pero ella simplemente negó con su cabeza – Sasuke-san es el mejor amigo de….- pareció dudar por unos segundos y su rostro se volvió de un color carmín – mi novio – dijo por fin – entonces… ¿Qué hacías con el celular de él? – Pregunté – ah… eso, es que ese día estábamos en un lugar, los 3 juntos, así que fui yo la que contestó, ya que él estaba ocupado – dijo – pero… no te preocupes… Sasuke-san solo tiene ojos para ti – mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ¿creer o no creer? – no sabes lo agradecido que está Naruto-kun contigo…. Pero… sabes, a Sasuke le debe doler mucho que estés casada con otro… pero ese ya no es mi problema – dijo, me sentí muy aliviada y muy feliz, sentí tranquilidad, al menos Sasuke no se había olvidado de mí.

Cuando entramos de nuevo busqué desesperadamente con la mirada a la familia Uchiha, mas no se hallaban presentes.

Al volver a casa, Kakashi cayó rendido a la cama, yo me senté a su lado, no quería hacerlo sentir bien, ya ni me importaba, yo seguía repitiéndome como una estúpida las palabras que Hinata me había dicho… que feliz era. Las manos de mi acompañante se envolvieron en mi cintura y me llevaron hasta donde él se encontraba – Sakura, amor – dijo sensualmente, yo me estremecí, yo no deseaba estar en aquel momento con él – Kakashi… ahora no – dije, pero creo que fui muy dura, ya que él no me insistió y me soltó. Yo tomé mi toalla y me adentré al baño, se suponía que me iba a bañar, pero realmente llevaba el celular dentro, para poder hablar más tranquilamente con mi amante.

Abrí la llave de la ducha mientras marcaba. Él me contestó, me sentí muy aliviada…. – sakura – escuché de nuevo mi nombre salir de su boca – mañana te quiero ver – dije – si, claro – y por fin me sentía muy aliviada.

Al salir del baño como nueva, Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama, parecía abatido por algo…. Me le acerqué y le abracé por la espalda – amor… ¿sucede algo? – le pregunté, pero él no me dijo nada excepto – cámbiate rápido y duérmete – dijo, yo me asusté mucho, no sabía con exactitud, pero esas palabras, esa forma tan despectiva de hablarme… no era propia de él – si claro – lo solté suavemente – mmm ya vuelvo – dijo, se paró de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Yo me cambié, me acosté en la cama, esperando a que mi esposo se dignara a aparecer, mas no lo hizo sino hasta después de dos horas. Él no era así, él siempre estaba de buen humor, él siempre era de lo más tierno conmigo…

Y de pronto, se me vino una idea en la mente… ¿Qué tal si él ya se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si eso era lo que realmente sucedía?... me empecé a asustar… pero… si eso era así, era lo mejor que podía pasar… separarnos, aunque yo le había prometido ante Dios y ante todos los invitados que le iba a amar por sobretodo en este mundo, lo debía respetar… le debía ser fiel… pero en fin… solamente esperaba que nadie mas sufriera por mi culpa… no deseaba que nadie sufriese. No más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, es solo que estaba "ocupada" leyendo y haciendo tareas y actualizando otros fics…

A las personas que me preguntaron que libro me estaba leyendo les respondo que era Eclipse, y ya por fin… lo terminé…

También espero que me perdonen si no actualizó demasiado pronto, lo que pasa es que ya estoy a fin de año académico y nos están dejando muchos trabajos, así que haré todo lo posible por adelantar y sacar mucho tiempo… para que las personas a las que les guste este delirio nocturno lo puedan leer…

Bueno, eso es todo… y espero que sus reviews me sigan animando como siempre…

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas… por favor dejen un review

Nos leemos luego (espero que sea pronto) atentamente: Midori H.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou minna-san

Ohayou minna-san

Lo se… me demoré muuuucho para actualizar, y realmente lo siento… estoy completamente apenada con todos ustedes… honto ni gomen…

Espero que les gusté este capitulo…

Como ya saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 7:**

Saber… que eres de lo peor, saber que jamás serás feliz, saber que haces a otros mas infelices… son las únicas cosas que te muestran que estas muerto en vida…

Yo, yo no era feliz, yo no sonreía de verdad, yo simplemente lloraba, mi corazón lloraba…

Tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer de 26 años quería tener, una casa lujosa, un marido excepcional y claro… un amante perfecto…

Pero… a veces cuando lo pienso mas seriamente… me doy cuenta que cada una de esas cosas… me hacían sentir aún mucho mas vacía…

Junto a Kakashi, había descubierto un mundo lleno de perfección, un mundo donde yo era la reina, donde yo gobernaba… mas sin embargo, para mí no fue lo suficiente… y me metí con Sasuke…

Aquella noche, cuando Kakashi me rechazó… me sentí peor de lo que me sentía antes… pero prefería que me marginara… que me torturara con su indiferencia… que me culpara de su dolor… que terminara con esta estúpida relación… pero… pero… él me amaba, o yo suponía que lo hacía…

Al día siguiente, después de aquel incidente… él ya no parecía enojado, ya no parecía frustrado… en ese momento él volvía a sonreírme de aquella manera tan alentadora, tan única… tan confortable… - oh… Sakura, veo que te has despertado… aquí te dejo tu desayuno – nada parecía haber cambiado, seguía siendo igual, seguía amándome… pero… pero… ¿saben?... eso dolía mas que su desprecio – hum – simplemente asentí con mi cabeza.

Les puedo asegurar, que deseaba correr… deseaba huir… deseaba morirme. Yo no merecía tanto… al menos no de parte de alguien al que e estaba traicionando… - ¿estas enojada por lo de anoche, Sakura? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí. – No, no es eso… es que… hoy… quiero ir un rato al cementerio, pero antes voy a salir un rato – él asintió amablemente – entonces asaré por ti… cuando estés allí – dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras sentía que el mundo se venía abajo… no estaba segura si él sabía de mi relación con Sasuke, pero esperaba que no… esperaba que o sufriera tanto… como yo… - Sabes… quería decirte… que… tal vez salga de nuevo de viaje…. – dijo, en el fondo, quería ir, pero por otro lado estaba Sasuke, mi amado y adorado tormento…. – ahh… ¿quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunté, él besó mi frente y sonrió – claro, sabes que adoro tu compañía…. – para ser sincera… odiaba esas palabras, pero… yo siempre las necesitaba escuchar… siempre… yo era… (¿Para que miento?) Yo soy una mujer… inmadura, tonta… egoísta, que simplemente piensa en si misma, por mas que me duela lastimar a la gente… me duele mas lastimarme a mi misma…. Me solté de su agarre y le miré fijamente, era tanto mi descaro… que… lo miré a los ojos… que… desee jugar con sus sentimientos… - Entonces iré – él sonrió y después de mucho… se fue… se fue… me dejó sola, me dejó como se suponía que debía estar.

Aquella mañana… pensé solo en estar con Sasuke, deseaba estar con él, deseaba probar sus labios… deseaba aferrarme a él con fuerza y nunca separarme… deseaba olvidar al menos por unos instantes que estaba casada… casada…

Entré a la ducha, borré por unos segundos todo lo que en ese momento estaba viviendo… olvidé que me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos hacía Sasuke, olvidé que definitivamente, aunque me separara de Kakashi, jamás estaría con mi adorado tormento… hacerme esas ilusiones… era muy estúpido, tal vez… yo era un simple juego para él, tal vez yo no era mas que su amante… tal vez… yo ni le merecía… pero, aunque lo que estuviésemos viviendo fuese una mentira… deseaba estar en ella… deseaba quedarme para siempre dentro de ella… y jamás salir, jamás crecer… jamás creer en la verdad.

Tal vez… si gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le amaba… tal vez… algún día… estaríamos juntos…

Salí de aquel lugar, me coloqué algo de ropa… un jean y una camiseta, me recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta… y empecé a hacer la comida…

Aunque fuésemos ricos, no quería que otros trabajaran para mí… ya que yo vivía allí, y debía atender a mi esposo…

Limpié, organicé… lavé… cociné, pero… todo lo que hacía… lo hacía pensando en él…

Pensar en su nombre lo único que causaba en mí, era una sensación de paz, de alegría, realmente estaba enamorada… realmente le amaba y sólo esperaba que él también me amase… ¿le estaba pidiendo mucho al mundo?

Al terminar, de nuevo subí y tomé otro baño… quería estar perfecta para mi Sasuke y además después de verlo… tendría que ir al cementerio a ver a mi mamá… o mejor dicho… ver su tumba…

Cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado ser como ella… tan independiente, tan hermosa… tan llena de vida… siempre luchado por mí… pero… siempre que lo pensaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión: "jamás lo lograré"… yo dependía de Kakashi, para vivir, para comer… para salir adelante…y dependía de Sasuke, porque al estar con él, me sentía completa… cuando estaba con él, sentía que mis problemas se iban… no deseaba perderlo…

Me quedé con ese jean y me coloqué una camisa que hormaba perfectamente mi cuerpo… deseaba que él me viese hermosa, además ya lo estaba extrañando…

Salí de aquel lugar, tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro…

Al llegar, él ya se encontraba allí, estaba sentado en el sofá… mientras miraba el techo – Hola – dije, él ni se inmutó por mirarme y simplemente asintió con su cabeza – al menos puedes saludarme de una forma mas amable…. – dije mientras dejaba mi bolso en la mesa – si, como sea…. –dijo, yo lo miré con algo de sorpresa… no me gustaba verlo así - ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Sasuke? – pregunté… él se levantó y me encaró. Tomó entre sus manos mi rostro – déjalo, sepárate de él… lo he estado pensado… y es una mierda seguir como amantes – dijo, yo simplemente le miré fijamente, y suavemente fui acercando mi boca a la de él – ojala fuese tan sencillo… pero, créeme es muy difícil – dije, él me tomó entre sus brazos y selló mis labios de una forma extremadamente salvaje, besó mis labios, mi mentón, mi cuello… y después se separó – si no lo amas, lo puedes dejar cuando quieras… en cambio… yo nunca podría alejarme de ti ¿a caso no lo comprendes?... – dijo, yo simplemente oculté mi cabeza entre su pecho y me aferré aún mas a su cuerpo – deseo estar contigo, mas, se me es imposible dejarlo por ahora…. – dije, él calló y siguió abrazándome como era costumbre – detesto saber que él es el que te toca por las noches, detesto ser el segundo – dijo, yo sonreí tristemente. – No eres el segundo – dije, él rió y me besó de nuevo…. – además… Sasuke, si me separo de él… sabes muy bien, que no podré estar con un menor de edad…. – él bufó molesto – que importa lo que digan los demás – finalizó… y empezó a besarme, a besarme con tanta pasión, con tanta dulzura… con todo lo que me hacía desearlo aún mas… con lo que me hacía olvidar todo aquello que me preocupaba.

Mientras él me besaba resentía inmune a cualquier dolor, cuando él quitaba mi ropa sentía que mi cuerpo se debilitaba, cuando él me hacía suya y repetía incontables veces mi nombre, me sentía como la reina del mundo…

Al terminar… él me besó en la frente, mientras yo me acomodaba entre su pecho – realmente te amo, Sasuke – dije, él sonrió y me acarició suavemente por encima de las sabanas que nos cubrían…

Miré pesadamente el reloj, se me estaba haciendo tarde… Miré a Sasuke mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido – Sasuke-kun… me toca que irme…. – Dijo, él me miró y cerró sus ojos – No quiero que te vayas – escucharlo era como escuchar a un niño pequeño el cual no quería perder algo completamente valioso – Lo siento… quedé con Kakashi – dije, él suspiró cansadamente – odio a ese tipo – dijo, yo sonreí y él se quedó mirándome – Quiero tener 10 años mas… para poder estar contigo sin que nadie nos juzgue…. – yo le besé su frente – y yo quiero ser diez años menor – jugué un rato con su cabello, mientras esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza como para pararme.

Cuando salí de aquella cama, sentí de nuevo sus brazos en mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello – ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó mientras su rostro se fundía en mi cuello – no se – dije, él besó inocentemente aquella parte de mí, sentía nuestros cuerpos arder… - ¿Por qué? – preguntó, yo simplemente gemí suavemente – Porque… de pronto saldré de viaje con Kakashi – Sasuke me apretó contra su cuerpo, sentí como si yo fuera propiedad de él… me sentí tremendamente bien – No… quiero – dijo, yo simplemente acaricié sus manos – Sasuke, deja de comportarte como un bebe… sabes que voy a volver… sabes que te amo… no va a pasar algo que cambie mi parecer, solo son viajes de negocios – dije, él me soltó abruptamente para sorpresa mía - ¿Por qué me toca que compartir? – Dijo, yo intenté acercarme un poco mas, pero… sentí su mirada gélida, la cual me paró en seco – Sasuke… por favor – dije, él simplemente sonrió amargamente – hoy te vas, mañana no te veré… la próxima semana quizás vendrás… y después… talvez ya ni volverás – dijo, mi corazón paró en seco… ¿no volver? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?... sabiendo que yo le pertenecía sólo a él – Sasuke, deja de decir eso… yo voy a volver – él me miró - ¿Por qué no le dices que conmigo estas mejor? ¿Por qué no le dices que mi nombre lo repites con mas fuerza? – lo miré tristemente…

- Deja de decir estupideces, Sasuke. Me voy – dije, tomé mi ropa y me encerré en el baño.

Cuando salí de allí, él ya estaba cambiado, tenía en sus manos las llaves de su carro, mientras miraba el suelo – me voy – dije. Él se paró y me miró – te llevo – dijo, yo me quedé anonadada, creí que ya estábamos bien… mas después de todo… no era cierto, él aun seguía enojado conmigo…

Me subí junto a él… miré por la ventana mientras él manejaba – déjame cerca al cementerio….- dije, él simplemente asintió.

Sentía que todo lo que alguna vez había construido junto a él, se iba desmoronando, siempre estaba pensando en mis sentimientos y en los de Kakashi, jamás me había parado a pensar en lo que sentía Sasuke por mi. Recordé que Hinata-chan… dijo que él hablaba de mí, de nosotros… ¿él me amaba?... no lo sé… talvez si, talvez no… solo sabía que yo lo amaba, por mas tonto, por mas idiota que fuese… lo amaba…

Aunque ya estaba casada, aunque sin querer… ya estaba planeando tener hijos… aunque sin querer… le estaba haciendo daño a 2 hombres que estaban dándome todo… todo…

Al final… te das cuenta que… lo que realmente importa… no es tan importante… miré tristemente la cara de mi amado y suspiré – Sasuke…. – le llamé, mas él no se inmutó – Sasuke – volví a decir, peo nada – ¡SASUKE! – dije – hmp – escuché, eran las únicas palabras que aunque no sonaban del todo convincentes servían al menos para saber que él intentaba escucharme… o al menos no podía ignorarme – No… no quiero estar así contigo… perdóname –dije, él frenó e impulsivamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me besó, ese beso… ese momento… me sentía en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Cuando al fin se separó de mí, me miró con aquellos ojos… tan negros como la noche, tan hipnotizantes… tan perfectos… - dime una sola cosa, Sakura – yo asentí dándole a entender que le escuchaba – Si… te separas de él… por alguna razón… ¿me prometes que intentaras estar conmigo…? – me sorprendí mucho… ¿intentarlo?... aunque todas las personas no estuviesen de acuerdo… se sentía… muy bien, muy bien aquellas palabras…. Tan solo pensar en ello, me hacía feliz… estar con él sin deberle al mundo algo… simplemente estar con él – lo prometo – dije, él sonrió y se volvió a acomodar, siguiendo su ruta.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar, él paró por orden mía. Antes de salir, sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos, no quería separarme de ellos, quería que siempre fuesen míos y de nadie mas… de nadie…

Al separarnos, él me miró tiernamente – Entonces te dejo aquí…. – yo asentí mientras me quitaba aquel cinturón – eto… Sakura…. – dijo, yo le miré – me avisas cuando te vas… ¿vale? – yo le sonreí y asentí. Me bajé de aquel carro y me antes de cerrar… me quedé como idiota mirándolo, realmente él era perfecto…. Sabía en el fondo que él se aburriría algún día de mí, además… si estuviésemos juntos… yo envejecería mas rápido… y sería como un estorbo en su camino… pero… le amaba - ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó, yo negué con mi cabeza – Sasuke, te amo. – le sonreí inocentemente. – yo también… te amo. – cerré lentamente la puerta, de verdad no quería… no quería dejarlo… le amaba tanto…. – Sakura, perdóname – dijo y después se fue… ¿Qué habían significado aquellas palabras?... al principio pensé que era por lo sucedido aquella tarde…

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a aquel fúnebre lugar.

Caminé entre aquellas lapidas, mostrándome triste y fría…

Volví a la realidad, volví a entender que ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi aliviarían mi tristeza y mi soledad… volví a comprender que yo estaba tan equivocada… yo sabía que estaba haciendo infelices a todos… y si seguía con aquella farsa… algún día tendría hijos, y que ellos inocentes de aquello iban a sufrir mucho mas…

Realmente extrañaba a mamá, extrañaba sus consejos, su compañía…

Llegué a su tumba…y la miré con ternura, con nostalgia, deseaba tanto poder abrazarla, deseaba poder derramar cada una de mis lagrimas en su pecho… deseaba que me hiciera feliz, que me sostuviera en sus brazos como cuando estaba pequeña… que besara mis mejillas, que me regañara… que me dijera… "todo saldrá bien"

Pero… eso no volvería a pasar…

Las lagrimas se colaron por mis mejillas, cayeron sin cesar una tras de la otra… me dolía… me dolía el corazón… deseaba devolver el tiempo y no haberme casado con Kakashi… y simplemente tenerlo como un amigo…

Sentí las frías manos de alguien tomar con aprehensión mi hombro… volteé a mirar y era Kakashi, que sin temor me abrazó fuertemente, estar pegada a su pecho me parecía un acto fraterno… yo no podía verle como un hombre, por mas que me acostase con él…. – llora, mi pequeña… llora todo lo que quieras – definitivamente… yo era de lo peor…

No sé cuanto pasó…. Simplemente sé que estaba entre los brazos de mi marido…

Me alejé un poco de él, y con sus manos quitó algunas de mis lagrimas – vamos a casa – dijo, yo asentí y le sonreí falsamente – ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – pregunté, él me miró y sonrió – lo que tu quieras – dijo… yo sonreí y simplemente negué – No quiero… que simplemente pienses en mi felicidad… quiero que pienses en la tuya, Kakashi – dije, él sonrió tristemente y bajó su cabeza – yo soy feliz… mientras tu lo seas – era una palabra demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero… e dolía que él la dijese…. – No creo que lo que yo quiero te haga feliz – dije en voz baja, no sé si me escuchó o no, simplemente quería decirlo…. – tal vez – dijo y siguió derecho – ven, te llevaré a comer unos postres en una tienda que acaban de abrir – dijo, yo simplemente asentí…

Los días pasaron lentamente, no volví a ver a Sasuke por esa semana, pero aun así el me llamaba y yo le llamaba…

Ya no podía vivir sin él…

El viaje de Kakashi se dio, yo le dije a Sasuke la fecha en que me iba y él simplemente volvió a repetir un…"perdón"… yo seguía sin entender…

Aquel día, cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la casa, escuché el timbre sonar… y fui a abrir… la sorpresa que me lleve… fue demasiado grande… era Sasuke… ¡SASUKE! ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? – Hola – dijo, yo simplemente me quedé como estúpida mirándole - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, él me miró y sonrió… altaneramente. Sentí las manos de Kakashi enredarse en mi cintura – Sasuke-kun, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? – sentí que todo daba vueltas… quizás por eso él se había disculpado… ¿quería arruinar mi relación con Kakashi?... Dios si eso era así… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno… aquí termina este capitulo.

Les pido disculpas, sé que debía actualizar pronto, pero por cuestiones de la vida no pude, además, estaba en exámenes y exposiciones y todo se juntó para lo ultimo… como les había comentado antes… estaba a final de año… y no podía distraerme…

Ahora si… las mejores noticias… por fin salí a vacaciones, así que actualizaré lo mas pronto posible… estaré esperando sus reviews… alguna queja, recomendación, amenaza de muerte… con gusto los aceptare. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Minna-san!!

Aquí dejo otro capitulo de este fic. Agradezco por todos esos reviews que me dejaron, me gustaron muchísimo…

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, mas esta historia si…

Comencemos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 8:**

Una mentira… una mascara… todo aquello que me ocultaba, aquella sombra que me perseguía, aquel martirio que constantemente me dominaba… sentía la necesidad de escapara, de volver el tiempo atrás y jamás haber nacido…

Miré a Sasuke confundida ¿él sería capaz de decirle? Me sentí tan vulnerable… tan simple… tan sola… me sentí como una rata de alcantarilla… era una tonta, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de enamorarme de un niño?...

Era tan difícil mantener la calma, era tan difícil comprender la mente de él…

Yo sabía que era dolorosa la triste realidad de que la persona que uno ama… no es para uno… pero… ¿necesitaba dañarle el corazón a otro para ser feliz?

Miré con tristeza aquellos ojos tan oscuros y misteriosos como la noche…

No podía evitar seguir siendo atraída y atrapada en ellos… no podía seguir haciendo tanto daño…

Todos los días era lo mismo… amanecer con Kakashi pensando en Sasuke… pero… se me hacía completamente difícil dejar a Kakashi, yo lo quería… pero mas bien como a un buen amigo… como a un padre… y temía hacerle daño, le tenía miedo a que me empezara a odiar, no quería ser la causa de su sufrimiento…

Pero… quería estar con Sasuke, quería probar sus labios todos los días, quería que me tomara entre sus brazos y me apretara cada vez más contra su pecho…

Pero… mi mente en ese momento estaba más que tensionada… ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí?, sentía su mirada con recelo penetrando la mía…

Sus ojos con un desprecio disimulado miraban fijamente a los de mi esposo… y yo… estaba sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

- Buenos días, Hatake-san – aquella hipocresía en sus palabras eran dagas que suavemente se iban insertando en mi corazón, estaba temblando, no quería sentir las manos de Kakashi encima mío… no quería mirarlo, no quería que me tocara… yo era una completa escoria… era de lo peor… quería alejarlo de mí, quería protegerlo de mí, de mis actos… de la verdad…

- Sasuke-kun, simplemente llámame por mi nombre…, y dime ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? – ingenuo… Kakashi era un completo ingenuo… ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sasuke hacer eso? – Pero no te quedes allí, ya íbamos de salida, pero siempre hay tiempo para atender a los hijos de mis amigos… - ¿Por qué no lo echaba? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan bueno?

Mi amado y adorado tormento, miró disimuladamente de pies a cabeza a mi esposo… lo estudiaba una y otra vez…

- claro, no les quitaré mucho tiempo… son solo algunas cosas… que me gustaría decirle… - lo miré con odio… la sangre se me bajó hasta los pies, sentía como un nudo se me hacía en la garganta… sentía que mis ojos se cristalizaban, que los latidos de mi corazón estaban inestables… Dios… ¿Qué podía hacer para no hacerlos sufrir?

Sasuke entró suavemente en la casa, la examinó detalladamente… mientras que Kakashi entraba junto a mí…

Tomé con un poco de cautela su mano… y acerqué mi boca a su oído… ¿yo era tan egoísta?... si, si lo era… solo pensaba en mí, en mi bienestar… realmente no quería hacerles daño… pero… tampoco quería hacerme daño… tampoco quería perder el mundo que había tenido durante esos pocos meses casada con él…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó dulcemente mientras me miraba cariñosamente

- emmm es que de pronto el vuelo nos deja… ¿Por qué mejor no hablas con él después? – él me miró y posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acercó su boca a la mía y con un ligero y rápido beso selló mis labios…

- No te preocupes, además… aun falta mucho… no te preocupes… hoy estas algo ansiosa… - dijo mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí un dolor inmenso en mi corazón al ver la mirada de Sasuke frente a mí…. Una falsa e hipócrita mascara adornaba su rostro… odiaba estar así, yo parecía mas un juguete de ambos… ya no era dueña de mi misma…

- emm… - suavemente me fui despegando de su cuerpo, intentando no parecer mezquina… - si, mejor atiéndelo rápido… - dije... odiaba sentirme así, odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared…

Fuimos a la sala, Sasuke se sentó al frente mío y yo al lado de Kakashi, nuestras miradas estaban fijas, tenía miedo, vergüenza… ganas de correr…

- Si, ahora si… ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? – me aferré con fuerza al delicado lienzo del mueble… los latidos de mi corazón se hacían cada vez as irregulares, mis ojos buscaban con desesperación respuesta alguna de parte de él… de parte de Sasuke….

Él sacó unos papeles de una carpeta que llevaba entre sus manos…

- Es que mi padre… le mandó estos papeles, para que los revise detalladamente… - me miró con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis manos se aferraron con un poco menos de fuerza…. Definitivamente, odiaba a Sasuke…

- oh si, claro, se me había olvidado, muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun, eres un gran hijo, de seguro serás un buen empresario como tu padre ¿cierto? – mi esposo se levantó de mí lado y tomó aquellos papeles…

- ah… también venía a… - me miró sensualmente, haciendo que mis nervios de nuevo estuvieran de punta – entregarles unas invitaciones, a mi grado… - sacó unas tarjetas completamente formales… pero aún así, yo tenía mucho miedo… deseaba llorar, gritar, salir corriendo de allí, alejarme de todo… alejarme de Kakashi… alejarme de Sasuke…

- oh… que bien, ya te gradúas, que bien, te felicito – dijo Kakashi, parándose y tomando la mano de mi amado… parecía que todo era una mentira – Sakura y yo, no faltaremos a tan magnifico evento….

Miré a Sasuke, él me miró… sentí culpa… sentí deseos de escapar… de huir… den o mentir mas. Estar entre ellos… era lo peor que me podía haber pasado… si, era lo peor... el celular de Kakashi sonó, claramente él lo atendió… No puse mucha atención, porque de nuevo me perdí en los ojos de mi amante…

- permiso, ya vuelvo. Te dejo en buena compañía, Sasuke-kun – escuché la voz de mi esposo mientras caminaba hacía otro lugar….

El silencio era muy incomodo, nuestras miradas no se apartaron ni un solo segundo, su lengua mojó sensualmente sus labios…sentí la necesidad de ir, sentarme a su lado, pegarle... luego besarlo y empezar nuestro juego lleno de lujuria…

- e… ¿iras, cierto? – se atrevió a preguntar, s cinismo era inigualable… en aquel momento tenía ganas de matarlo, pero también de besarlo…

- Sasuke, eres de lo peor… es que no entiendo ¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso?... sabes… es incomodo, muy incomodo – dije… él me miró y sonrió de aquella mísera forma como siempre lo hacia…

-simplemente vine a entregar eso… ¿Qué hay de malo?, además, habla en voz baja… no querrás que tu esposo se de cuenta… ¿o… si? -él era de lo peor, él era un bebé… era un idiota… y aún así lo seguía queriendo…

- ¿no pudiste esperar a que volviéramos? – dije, me sentía aun muy nerviosa… sentía que cada vez mas mis sentidos se iban apagando… que mi vida era as mísera… que todo iba a acabar… que nada había empezado realmente… que yo era un juguete…

- No quería que te fueras sin despedirte de mí, Sakura – dijo lentamente, sus palabras marcaban sin control alguno mis sentidos…sus labios de nuevo fueron mojados con tanta pasión, con tanta sensualidad por su lengua… que desfallecí al verlos… me moría por probarlos… por pertenecerle de nuevo a él… a aquel hombre… - o me dirás… que preferías irte sin verme… - repitió, mis mejillas se cubrieron de un color carmín… quería besarlo… quería ser suya… no me importaba que Kakashi nos viera… no me importaba nada… solo que él se quedara conmigo por siempre….

- Sasuke, ve a tu casa… - dije mientras escondía mi pequeño sonrojo… - cuando vuelva… quiero que hablemos…

- me voy… ya me voy… - dijo parándose. – dile a tu esposito… que lo espero allá…junto a ti, por supuesto – dijo… yo me paré frente a él…

- deja tu estupidez, eres de lo peor… - me atreví a decir… sentí rápidamente su respiración mezclarse con la mía, una de sus manos tomó mi cabeza y la acercó mas a la de él, nuestros labios quedaron a un centímetro de distancia…

- Tú no eres mejor que yo, te acuestas con él y me deseas a mí – sus labios aprisionaron ferozmente los míos, sin cuidado alguno… sin temor… y saben… lo peor es fue que yo le respondí de la misma forma, haciendo de ese beso… uno salvajemente pasional, lleno de lujuria… en aquel instante pensé "al diablo Kakashi" y si entraba… que me viese… de todas formas… una mentira no se sostiene por siempre o… ¿si?

Aquel beso… aquella forma de él de hacerme sentir una completa mujer, era perfecta… no se… quizás quería experimentar con él el cielo… el infierno…quería seguir besándolo hasta morir… pero… como todo tiene un principio… también tiene un fin…

Sus labios se fueron despegando lentamente de los míos, nuestras respiraciones eran completamente irregulares… sus ojos estaban oscuros… igual que los míos… nuestros cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente… necesitábamos estar juntos… o al menos eso era lo que yo sentía…

- vete – dije, él sonrió y luego bufó algo molesto…

- espero que no te diviertas con él en el viaje… - dijo, yo le miré seriamente… quería seguir besándolo y diciéndole lo gran idiota y estupido que era…

-vete – volví a decir… él caminó hacia la puerta, yo iba detrás de él… cuando al fin llegamos le miré seriamente… no quería volver a experimentar algo así de nuevo… es que en aquel instante aun sudaba frío… - antes de que te vayas… quiero decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer por aquí… por algo tenemos un lugar para vernos… además… pensé que se lo ibas a decir a Kakashi…

- lo iba a hacer – interrumpió abruptamente… ¿Cómo que lo iba a hacer?... sentí el calor de su cuerpo cuando sus brazos me acorralaron contra la pared – odio que él te toque… odio que te bese… no me gusta que él sea el que los bese donde quiera y como quiera…detesto que tu cuerpo también le pertenezca… ¿a caso no lo entiendes?... te amo… te amo…y yo sé que me amas…, tal vez la próxima vez si me atreva y o haga… pero por ahora no quiero que papá tenga un enemigo… así que será en otra oportunidad –sus labios se pegaron en un instante a los míos… y tan rápido como vino, así mismo se fue…

- eres un cínico, como crees que le vas a decir, sabes que… Sasuke, prefiero estar mil veces con Kakashi y dejarte a ti, que quedarme con un niño que solo piensa en su bienestar… - dije… no se si sonó muy duro, pero la cara que hizo… no creo que haya sido de felicidad….

- Entonces no me sigas buscando…. – dijo, mientras se alejaba de mí…

- ¡Ja!, si tú fuiste el que empezó con esto… sabes… no te voy a llamar… no voy a hacer nada… sabes que… púdrete… no perderé mi tiempo con un niño como tú, no te quiero volver a ver… eres un imbecil… - dije lo primero que se me venía a la mente… estaba enojada, confundida… por culpa de un niño como él mi vida se estaba volviendo mas gris de lo que ya era… por culpa de él estaba cometiendo el mayor pecado del mundo… por culpa de él… estaba volviendo a creer en el amor y ne la felicidad…

- al menos yo no he engañado a nadie…. me largo – sentí esas palabras muy en el fondo de mi corazón, sus pasos se hicieron como estacas que atravesaban mi piel…

Al entrar de nuevo, Kakashi estaba en el estudio, aún hablando con quien fuese… simplemente no me importaba, estaba tan… tan... enojada… ¿Cómo se le ocurria a ese niñato ir a mi casa… e intentar decirle eso a mi esposo? ¿Cómo? No sabía… no sabía… que… para mí lo mas difícil era ver a la gente sufrir…se me hacía mas pesada la culpa si… lo veía mal… si... Kakashi… sufría por mí…

Me quería morir… es que todo lo que pasaba era injusto… todo lo que estaba pasando no podía ser real, debía ser un sueño… un doloroso sueño… en el cual… sentía culpa al vivir allí… pero… me sentía feliz por vivirlo junto a Sasuke…por vivirlo…

Mentiría si digo que había hecho eso por Kakashi, realmente… lo que a él le pasaba no me importaba mucho, para ser sincera… yo lo quería… pero como un muy buen amigo… me agradaba que estuviera a mi lado… pero sin tocarme… sin sentir sus labios junto a los míos…

Quizás… si moría… todo estaría bien para los 3 ¿no? De todos modos… si me pongo a pensar… si me quedaba con Kakashi y con Sasuke al tiempo… los 3 sufriríamos, si me quedaba con Kakashi, Sasuke tal vez se encontraría otra… y yo… seguiría con mi mismo infierno… y si me quedaba con Sasuke, no creo que la sociedad permitiera algo tan bajo como que una mujer de 26 años estuviese con un joven de 17… eso iba contra la moral… iba contra todo… y además, me dolerla ver a Kakashi en esa forma… solo…. Él me repetía incansables veces que me amaba… que me quería… que yo era para él… enserio… no sabía que hacer… necesitaba que alguien llegara y me dijese lo que tenía que hacer… realmente lo necesitaba…

- Sakura… amor… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – la voz de mi marido me volvió a la realidad…

- se fue, dijo que necesitaba algo que hacer…- dije, tratando de sonar mal… tratando de disimular ese enojo que me carcomía lentamente… es que… realmente odiaba a ese idiota… o ¿me odiaba a mí?... si lo mas seguro era eso…

- mmm… entonces ya nos podemos ir… - dijo mientras sonreía…. Kakashi era muy guapo, ese a su edad era muy sexy y su forma de besar tenía algo… pero… pero… a mi no me producía nada…

Si estaba sola junto a él, no me daban ganas de que me besara como cuando veía a Sasuke…

- Sakura… - dijo, yo asentí, asegurándole que le estaba poniendo atención… - ¿te gusta Sasuke-kun? – Mi corazón se estremeció… sentí que mi corazón volvía a palpitar sin parar… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- Claro que no… él es un niño – dije mientras sentía que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar… ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kakashi? Si se daba cuenta… eso no era bueno… yo debía decirle… pero… tenía miedo…

- jeje… solo bromeaba… sé que me amas…, pero sabes… es que te vi algo inquieta cuando lo viste… - me sonrió de aquella forma tan sensual… tan de niño… que me daba una seguridad que otra persona no podía darme… aún lo seguía viendo como mi amigo…. Recordé en aquel instante antes de besarlo por primera vez… cuando me sentía mal… era con él con quien hablaba… era con él que me desahogaba… ¿Por qué todo no era como antes?...

- es que… ese niñito no me cae muy bien que digamos – mentí… y caminé hacia la salida – vamos que se nos hace tarde… - dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y Kakashi tomaba nuestras 3 maletas…

En el viaje… me sentí… ¿Cómo decirlo? Intranquila tal vez… me sentí como una tonta… como un verdadero monstruo… yo era de lo peor… pero estaba más que confundida…

Pero una idea se vino a mi mente… ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba a los dos? Nadie saldría tan lastimado… al menos no tanto como si yo tuviese en cuenta las opciones anteriores… ¿cierto?...

Miré a Kakashi quien dormía al lado mió placidamente… ¿sería él capaz de perdonarme o almenos olvidarme? Y yo… sería capaz de olvidar a Sasuke… ¿seria capaz?... tenía mucho miedo… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?...

No quería que mi corazón siguiera llorando lagrimas de sangre… ya no mas… no deseaba seguir con ese teatro… no mas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien aquí termina el capitulo…

Explico los motivos de no actualizar anteriormente…:

Aquella semana que publiqué al ver todos los reviews que me habían llegado, me puse muy feliz… y empecé a actualizar otro de mis fics… pero… después de cuando guardé lo que había hecho… me puse a jugar… y de un momento a otro el computador se reinicio… y luego se apagó… cuando lo intenté prender de nuevo ya no quería hacerlo… así que le dije a mi hermano para que lo arreglara… él me dijo que esperara dos días, yo acepté… TT.TT pero en esos dos días, me tuve que ir de viaje… y me fui por 2 semanas… así que pues ahora que llegué… mi hermano arregló mi computador… y por fin pude actualizar…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… ya que esta historia esta pronto a finalizar o eso creo… en todo caso gracias por los reviews anteriores… realmente me levantaron mucho el animo…

Nos leemos pronto… bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayou Minna-san….

Ah siento mucho haberme demorado subiendo este capitulo, pero habían algunas cosas que debía hacer primero…. Gomen. Pero aquí hay otro capitulo, espero que les guste….

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero los tomo prestados para hacer este fic….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 9:**

Tal vez… si yo siguiera mirando hacía el futuro… el presente no me costaría nada conllevarlo… o tal vez, si sigo mirando hacía el presente me daría cuenta que mi futuro se estaba acabando….

Creo que el amor… es un sentimiento tan difícil y duro de entender… que es mejor decir… que el amor es incomprensible...

Tan fácil como llegaban ideas para dejarlos… así mismo se iban, como explicarlo… era tan duro decirles a ambos que no quería estar entre la espada y la pared…, era tan duro imaginarme el sufrimiento que podía llegar a causar a Kakashi, quien había sido durante años mi amigo… y después mi esposo… que no lo quería como él a mí… tal vez suene ridículo pero… por mas asco que me diera besarlo, tocarlo… sentía que si no lo hacía… mi propia vida… se iba… no porque lo amase… sino que era mas bien una costumbre que me acorralaba y me obligaba sin decoro alguno a hacerlo….

Era tan amargo el sabor de los besos que yo le daba… era tan amargo el dolor que me invocaba al solo verlo con su mirada fija en mí, esperando que yo le dijese que lo amaba… era tan crudo y amargo… que… ya ni sabía que hacer como para quitarme ese mal sabor de la boca…

Pero… con Sasuke, con él era completamente diferente… eran tan dulces los momentos que pasaba entre sus brazos entre las sabanas de aquel lugar el cual habíamos usurpado… tan difícil resistirme a aquellos momentos adictivos que no me dejaban ni por un solo segundo…

Aquel día, en el que había peleado con Sasuke, pensé en dejar las cosas así… que mas daba si el no me llamaba… que mas daba si no lo tenía cerca… de todos modos… el amor jamás (me refiero en mi caso) llegaría a ganar…

Tal vez… sería más fácil olvidar que existiese……

Aquella noche… miré el cielo tan oscuro… en el no había ni una estrella que acompañase la luna… estaba sola… igual que yo…

Las manos de Kakashi se enredaron en mi cintura, su respiración chocó contra mi cuello… pero tan solo sentía el gran vacío que me provocaba estar allí, entre sus brazos y no sentir absolutamente nada…

- Mañana te toca salir temprano, es mejor que duermas bien… debes descansar – dije mientras me despegaba de allí

- ¿No quieres que lo hagamos? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí - ¿Te pasa algo que no me hayas dicho? – suavemente tomó mi brazo y me dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara

- No… no es eso, es que es mejor que descansemos. – dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre… cosa que me fue realmente imposible… su mano apretaba con tanta fuerza e ímpetu mi muñeca que sentía que algo no estaba bien… nada estaba bien…

- Sakura, últimamente estas algo rara… ¿Qué sucede? – yo le miré fijamente, miré su mano agarrar mi muñeca… - ¿ya te olvidaste que nos casamos? ¿Ya te olvidaste que eres mi esposa? – dijo, mientras buscaba con preocupación mi mirada… - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó de nuevo… ¿a caso no era obvio que no lo quería?... ¿a caso no era obvio que amaba a otro…, Que a su lado lo único que yo sabía hacer era morirme de remordimiento, de amargura… de tristeza, por el simple hecho de engañarlo? ¿Así de difícil era?

- No, no me e olvidado de nada, solo que quiero descansar… - le miré como si nada pasara, aunque me hubiese gustado gritarle que no le quería, por mas cruel y despiadado de que eso sonase… - mejor dejemos las cosas así y vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día… - él me soltó y yo suspiré tranquilamente… al fin… ya después de todo… él nunca hubiese hecho algo que me incomodase… o eso creí…

- Mañana dirás lo mismo… y así hasta que me canse de ti – dijo, yo lo miré fijamente… - Sakura, me estoy cansando de tu jueguito… un día si… al otro puede ser… y ya… al final no se te pasa por la cabeza que yo también me canso de esperar – dijo, yo me quedé sin palabras… era cierto… nadie sería capaz de esperar a otra persona por mucho tiempo… lo odio admitir… odio admitir que mi vida… toda mi vida era mentira… que todo lo que yo hacía era por mi bien y el de nadie mas… me estaba empezando a odiar…

- No es cierto, mañana será otro día – dije tratando de no sonar muy desanimada…

- Cállate que no es verdad, eres una mentirosa… realmente me estoy cansando de esperar – dijo de nuevo mientras su cuerpo me acorraló sin piedad alguna a la pared… sentí miedo… mucho miedo… jamás lo había visto tan irritado y tan molesto por no querer estar con él….

- ¡Entonces no me esperes y lárgate! – él me miró desafiantemente y se alejó de mí… de un momento a otro… su mirada volvió a ser como siempre… tan serena y calida…

- ¡Yo soy el dueño de tu vida, la que se debía largar eres tú!- me quedé corta a tan verdaderas palabras- Lo siento, Sakura. Tienes razón, mejor durmamos – miró con desganas la cama y se acostó en ella, procurando dejarme un amplio lugar en ella… me sentí mal… muy mal…

- Kakashi, perdóname… pero hoy solo quiero dormir. – dije, él no dijo nada pero un gran y largo suspiro salió de su boca.

Me dirigí a apagar las luces de aquel cuarto…. Lentamente me metí en aquella cómoda cama… aun lo sentía… sentía aquel espacio que crecía y crecía en mi corazón… ¿a caso… pecar me estaba llevando al infierno en carne propia?... lo odiaba… odiaba mi mundo, odiaba estar con Kakashi sin sentir algo… odiaba que tuviese que depender de él, de Sasuke… para crearme una falsa felicidad…

Aunque… con Sasuke… realmente… yo era muy feliz… por mas joven y por mas idiota que fuese… yo lo amaba… y era feliz amándolo solo a él…

A la mañana siguiente desperté como siempre… con ganas de morirme o al menos de decirle la verdad a Kakashi. Miré el espacio vacío que había a mi lado… así debía de ser todos los días… estar sola… tan sola como fuese necesario…

Miré el techo… aquella idea de quedarme sin el uno y sin el otro era un dulce sonido en mis oídos que amargaba cada rincón de mi corazón…

¿Cómo podía ser feliz?...

Mi celular sonó… instantáneamente pensé que era Sasuke… pero al contestar… solo escuché la voz de Kakashi….

Me dijo algo así "Haz lo que quieras y pide lo que quieras… pero procura por la noche estar hermosa, tenemos una cena importante"…

Si… solo divertirme que al final… diría que yo era su esposa… su hermosa y joven esposa… nada más que eso.

A veces sentía como el peso de ser lo que no era se acumulaba cada vez mas en mi mente… yo no quería seguir mostrándome como un premio ante los demás, yo quería ser yo… quería sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba tan solo con Sasuke, quería gritarle a todos que se quitaran la mascara… quería volver a soñar que era una gran doctora como cuando era pequeña… quería que no se me hiciese difícil recordar que en el mundo existían cosas que me hacían reír… quería volver a jugar con las cosas… quería volver a sonreír….

La tarde pasó lentamente, no hice mucho… ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba demasiado sola como para divertirme en mis circunstancias…

Me coloqué uno de mis vestidos favoritos… me maquillé y antes de que llegara él… ya estaba lista…

Pasé el tiempo mirando mi celular… ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de Sasuke… él aun seguía enfadado conmigo…

Pasados los minutos… llegó Kakashi, me miró y me besó… después salimos…

Veía como todos me miraban, los comentarios de algunos hombres llegaban a mis oídos… "hermosa", "mira a ese con esa chica tan hermosa"…. Si, todos me miraban… todos miraban mi mascara… no lo que yo realmente era…

En aquel momento… yo era…un simple juguete….

La cena se basó en hablar de negocios y de mostrar sus pertenencias, entre esas… claro está…, estaba yo.

Cuando volvimos al hotel…él se tiró a la cama y yo… fui quitando cada prenda de mí cuerpo…. Mientras quitaba mi maquillaje… sentía que mi mascara se iba derrumbando… todo se iba derrumbando…

- Sakura, buen trabajo, realmente los deslumbraste…. – escuché su voz, yo no dije nada… pero eso… se sintió tan feo… me refiero a que en la forma que me dijo buen trabajo fue como si me dijesen que mi trabajo era lucir… mostrarme ante los demás…. Ser otra persona quizás…

- Si, como sea – dije mientras me puse mi pijama… ni siquiera así… se quitaba la mascara que cubría mi rostro…

Caminé hasta llegar a la cama… no quería que la discusión de la noche volviese a flote así que estaba lista para soportar cualquier cosa…

-Sakura… - escuché la voz de Kakashi, estaba segura de lo que iba a seguir… pero… - ¿me amarías de verdad si fuera como tu amante? – mi respiración pareció terminar en aquel momento, mis ojos lo miraron fijamente… ¿Cómo era que sabía?... el color de mi rostro desapareció… - ¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a negar? – No sabía ni que decir, ni que callar… no sabía si seguir con la farsa o deshacerme de todo…

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo un amante? – pregunté, él me miró y sonrió tristemente

- Porque lo sé… Sasuke-kun me lo dijo… en aquella invitación había un mensaje de él… que me decía que él te había visto con otro… - Sasuke… ¿Por qué no me extrañaba?

- ¿le crees a él?... – dije tratando de parecer segura de mis palabras… no iba a dejar de sonar triste…

- ¿por qué no debería?... tú no me amas… eso ya lo sabía… desde que nos casamos…. También sé que no lo haces por mi dinero, no me pides nada excepto lo que te doy… y me lo agradeces…. Sino me amas… ¿Por qué estas conmigo?... ¿Por qué no me amas? – yo no sabía que hacer… que responder…. Bajé la cabeza… sentí pena de mi misma… sentí vergüenza….

Mis lagrimas se derramaron por todo mi rostro… no quería mentirle… no quería seguir fingiendo…

- Porque… porque… tú eres muy bueno… conmigo… - dije, él se paró frente mío y me abrazó a su cuerpo….

- Entonces… si amas a otro… - sus manos parecieron no querer soltarme… pero así de fuerte era su abrazo que podía sentir su dolor… el cual yo había causado…. Yo era la miserable que había provocado eso… dolor… y mas dolor… - Sakura, te amo – fue lo único que dijo… después sentí sus labios encima de los míos…. Yo seguía teniendo miedo…

- Kakashi, perdóname – dije, él se apartó un poco de mi, sin llegar a soltarme

- ¿crees que con un perdóname todo estará bien? – yo negué con mi cabeza, bien sabía que eso no era así… ¿Por qué él era tan bueno conmigo?... si fuese Sasuke… de seguro me odiaría y me repudiaría… lo sé… Sasuke y él, eran tan diferentes… Kakashi era tan amable, tan dulce y delicado… me amaba con todo lo que él podía… él me amaba… mientras yo no lo podía hacer… y Sasuke… Sasuke era tan solo un niño consentido… - Sakura, no quiero perderte… así que te propongo un trato… - yo le miré… y no supe que hacer – escúchame, después decidirás… ¿te parece? – todo se estaba dando tan fácil… yo no merecía tanto… no lo merecía…. Simplemente asentí – No lo vuelvas a ver… por favor, sino hasta que nos separemos… pero nuestra separación será dentro de unos meses… después de una semana de la graduación de Sasuke-kun… - le miré confundida… ¿separarse de mí después de eso? ¿Así de fácil?

- ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? – él no me respondió y simplemente se separó de mí…

- No mucho, lo suficiente como para no perderte completamente… - miró hacía la ventana y me volteó a mirar – respóndeme… ¿si me pareciera a tu amante, me amarías? – volvió a preguntar, yo solo pude sostener mis lagrimas…

- ¿me odias? – pregunté, él me miró y suspiró

- A ti no, a él si – dijo… - aunque no lo conozca – yo le miré… Sasuke no le había dicho nada mas… por ese lado me alegraba…. Sin querer me había enamorado de un hombre menor que yo… y eso era algo humillante para Kakashi, ¿o me equivoco? – Respóndeme – volvió a decir… suspiré…

- No, no lo se – dije - ¿quieres que me vaya, ahora? – él me miró, simplemente se acostó en la cama

- si, por favor… - yo suspiré… ¿estaría actuando?

- Vuelvo después – dije, mientras salía de la habitación, caminé entre los pasillos llorando, me culpaba… me culpaba de el dolor de él… ¿Por qué Sasuke le había dicho eso?... lo sabía… Kakashi me odiaba y lo sabía todo… y todo por mi culpa… me odiaba… me odiaba con tanta fuerza que… no quería seguir…

Me senté en una de las sillas de la piscina… miré el triste reflejo de la luna… estaba tan sola…

Miré de nuevo mi celular… marqué el numero de mi adorado tormento… al escuchar su voz… las lagrimas no cesaron

- ¿Te lo dijo? – escuché su voz… mientras parecía que se regodeaba por mi dolor…

- ¿te alegras de escuchar eso? – pregunté… su voz era fría, su tono… su forma de hablarme

- Si, no tengo porque mentirte – dijo, yo seguí llorando… una y otra vez las lagrimas salían de mis ojos… empapaban mi rostro…

- ¿por qué eres así? – Pregunté – No tenías derecho alguno de decirle eso… no tenías derecho, eres de lo peor… de lo peor…

- ya deja de llorar… además lo hice porque te amo…, te quiero para mí, ¿prefieres su felicidad antes que la nuestra?... acaso no lo entiendes, yo te amo… pero pareciera que fuera tan solo tu juguete… el que te saca de tu amarga realidad… y me cansé… me cansé de ser eso… solo te quiero para mí… porque te amo…- una a una… sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos… sentía que el vacío crecía mas y mas… sentí que moría ¿amor?

- Mentiroso… mentiroso… si me amaras… confiarías un poco en mí… y me hubieses dejado decirle… y no hacerlo sufrir de esa forma…

- de todos modos hubiese sufrido… ¿no?... además tú eres la que siempre miente… sé que me amas, pero esas palabras se las roba él… por mas falsas que le suenen… no es culpa mía ser mas joven y haberte gustado – colgué el teléfono… no quería seguir escuchando aquellas mortíferas palabras ¿Por qué así?...

Dejé que el tiempo pasara… ya lo había decidido… no volvería a ver a Sasuke… jamás… jamás…

Cuando pensé que quizás Kakashi estaba dormido… así que subí de nuevo…

Lo vi, acostado entre cobijas… entre muchas cobijas… y a un lado el gran espacio que siempre me dejaba… me sentía mal, no quería dormir a su lado…

- Kakashi, acepto tu trato… pero con una condición… cuando os separemos… no quiero ni un solo centavo de parte tuya – dije mientras me acomodaba en aquel lugar…

La verdad sentí ganas de morirme… morir… era lo mas adecuado que yo podía llegar a hacer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siento la demora… realmente estaba con algunas cosas que hacer… pero bueno… los problemas que nunca faltan u.u

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije anteriormente ya estamos a finales de este fic…

Perdón a las que aman a Kakashi por hacerlo sufrir mucho, a mi también me duele… pobrecito… bueno en todo caso, gracias por leerlo y bueno… hasta la próxima…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Holas!**

Bueno aquí sigo actualizando, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y pues aquí seguimos!!

Ya saben, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… mas esta historia si….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10**

Me dolía el corazón…. Sentía como sangraba, sentía que lentamente se iba desplumando, que se iba partiendo…. Era como si todos me miraran y me aplastaran, me sentía tan mal… Kakashi no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Apreciaba que el me quisiese con tanta locura que no me quería dejar todavía, apreciaba que al menos no me dijera en la cara lo que era…. Sentía que cada vez mas, mi corazón se iba destruyendo, todo era tan injusto, ¿por qué?... todo era mi culpa, todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa ¿por qué él sufría? No tenía derecho de estar a su lado…

El viaje de regreso, fue extremadamente silencioso…. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, en su rostro ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo?

Quise decirle que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho alguna vez, que olvidara por completo que yo existía…, pero si bien sabía yo lo difícil que es olvidar.

Al llegar a casa, pensé en organizar mis cosas e irme de allí, pero… ¿en donde me quedaría? Además, el trato de Kakashi… no lo podía olvidar, tampoco quería estropear su vida social.

Miré las bastas cosas que teníamos en aquella casa, que recuerdo… que él alguna vez dijo que la dejaría para nuestros hijos. La quería quemar, quería quemar cada cosa que me hacía mas pesado el respirar… que me hacía la vida aún mas miserable, realmente… no quería enamorarme de Sasuke, realmente no lo quería… aunque… lo había hecho sin pensarlo, con locura y por mas que detestara que hiciese eso… él… aún seguía siendo la persona por la que podía respirar.

- Sakura – escuché la voz de mi esposo retumbar en mi oídos, no deseaba que me hablara, su voz era un látigo que azotaba mi conciencia… deseaba que se marchara, me daba pena presentarme a sus pies. – Voy a una reunión importante, llegaré tarde…. No me esperes despierta – dijo. Sin pensarlo asentí con mi cabeza. Sus frías manos se posaron en mis mejillas – no lo verás, ¿cierto? – yo negué con la cabeza. Me soltó y se fue.

De todos modos, no lo quería ver, no quería estar cerca de Sasuke, él ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo?...

Me senté en la sala… era cierto, muy pronto él cumpliría 18 años. Sentía como mi corazón decía incontables veces que lo viera, que al menos lo llamara, sin hablarle… solo escuchar su voz…, pero no podía, estaba resignada a dejarlo a un lado, no podía estar con alguien que le hacía daño a los demás. Por más que lo amara… por mas que sintiera que con él estaba feliz… no podía. Lo había prometido… era un trato.

Me acosté en el sofá, miré el techo…, no deseaba quedarme ni un segundo mas encerrada. Recordé lo que hacía mucho había hablado con mi adorado tormento… recordé que si me divorciaba de Kakashi, comenzaría una relación formal con él…, era imposible…, era tan imposible que yo lo perdonara…, es que el gran vacío que ocupaba mi corazón era mas fuerte, me preguntaba cuanto esfuerzo estaba haciendo Kakashi para no insultarme, para no pegarme… para seguir diciendo que me amaba…

Decidí hacer algo, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel problema, ahhh como odiaba a Sasuke, ¿por qué me había enamorado de él?...

Respiré un poco…. Solo dejaría que la situación aquella me llevase…, no era necesario ahogarme en un vaso de agua, lo único que tenía que hacer era… no pensar en él, no verlo, no escucharlo, hacer de cuenta que nunca lo había amado.

Era difícil… tan difícil aparentar que no estaba allí, que no lo amaba… era tan difícil. Además, no me agradaba la ultima conversación que habíamos tenido, sabía perfectamente que no podía depender siempre de él, que lo debía odiar… pero, dolía… dolía mucho el no tenerlo…. Después de que uno se enamora, ya no hay marcha atrás…

Me levanté de allí, caminé hasta la cocina y saqué algunos ingredientes, podía preparar algo… así me distraería fácilmente…

Era una labor que mantenía mis manos ocupadas, eso era bueno, mi mente estaba preparada para saber que ingrediente seguía… pero, a veces pensaba mucho en él… en Sasuke. No estar a su lado era una tormenta en mi corazón.

Lo poco que lo había conocido me bastaba para amarlo y extrañarlo… ¿realmente eso era amor, o era una estúpida necesidad?

No lo sé, con Sasuke yo… podía ver el cielo, sentir cada parte del paraíso… y no solo cuando estábamos en la cama. También lo sentía cuando con esos ojos me miraba, como con sus manos tocaba mi piel…. Lo sentía a cada momento, cuando respiraba…. Me había enamorado… así era la vida… y yo no tenía derecho para disfrutar de ese amor, porque me había aprovechado del amor que me brindaba otro.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en mis ojos, no bastaba con solo decir que todo está bien sabiendo que no es así, me sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a Kakashi. Él era tan bueno conmigo… y yo… simplemente no le podía dar lo que él quería…. Mi amor….

Dejé por un momento lo que hacía y subí las escaleras, cada paso que daba me hacía sentir cada vez peor…. Lo juro, realmente quería amar a Kakashi, pero… se me hacía imposible, no podía. Amar suena fácil, pero… es tan duro.

No quería decir que Kakashi no significaba nada para mí, al contrario, Kakashi era una persona única y yo lo quería, pero… era tan difícil y complicado regalarle mi corazón como se lo había dado a Sasuke, sentía como si el propio Sasuke lo hubiese encadenado contra el de él y de repeso le colocase un candado que no lo podía soltar.

Odiaba a Sasuke con toda mi alma, pero todo mi corazón estaba con él… ¿por qué me pasaba eso?...

Pero por más que el corazón estaba atado a el de él, mi vida estaba atada a la de Kakashi, me sentía dividida en muchas partes.

Me miré en el espejo del baño, era tan patética, supuestamente era hermosa… ¿en donde estaba esa supuesta belleza?... cada parte de mi era una mentira, todo lo que disimulaba ser era una mentira, cada momento que pasé con Sasuke, cada segundo… era lo que yo realmente era. Una mentirosa, que solo buscaba resguardarse del dolor, del dolor que en aquel momento se estaba haciendo mas y mas grande..., que patética era yo….

Me sentía insulsa, cada sonrisa que antes había dado… era tan tonta, ¿Por qué había aceptado casarme? ¿Por qué había aceptado a Sasuke? Yo nunca había sido así…. No era ni soy la victima de esta historia, no pretendo serlo, la culpabilidad me marca por donde lo vea…

Volví a caminar entre aquella casa. Miré el cuarto de él y yo, donde había estado con Sasuke…. Volví a recordar aquellos besos que me llevaban hasta la locura…. Sasuke… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Meneé la cabeza, tratando de dispersar aquellos sentimientos, no me podía permitir recordar a cada instante a Sasuke…. Ahora si iba enserio que lo iba a olvidar.

Bajé de nuevo y seguí con mi antigua labor, no debía pensar en Sasuke, unas 100 veces lo repetí en mi cabeza.

Las demás veces me dije mentalmente – olvidar su rostro -, otras tantas – olvidar su voz – y un poco mas – olvidar sus caricias y sus besos – repetía y repetía… pero cada vez que lo repetía, sentía que él jamás saldría de allí, porque cada vez que lo intentaba olvidar… lo hacía mal….

Duré unas cuantas horas más, tratando de convencerme que amar a un niño, inmaduro y egoísta era la peor idea y lo menos conveniente, pero… no creo que haya resultado.

Miré de nuevo el reloj, aun era temprano, el crepúsculo no había dado su grata aparición… ¿Qué clase de reunión tenía Kakashi que llegaría tarde? Volví a suspirar algo irritada y cansada, odiaba lo que estaba pasando…

Mi celular sonó varias veces. Lo contesté. Era Kakashi, me avisó que llegaría mas temprano de lo previsto…. No me alegré, es mas, no quería que volviera, porque cada vez que lo veía me daban ganas de ahogarme en un lago profundo y jamás salir.

Pasada las 5, escuché como la puerta se abría. Yo estaba sentada en el gran sofá, mirando la tele, pensé que tal vez…lo mejor sería decirle que me odiara lo mas que podía, que no me amara, que fuera malo conmigo, al menos así no me sentiría tan culpable y podría odiar mas a Sasuke….

- Sakura – escuché la voz de Kakashi, me levanté y traté de mirarlo a la cara pero me fue imposible – El señor Uchiha Fugaku, quiere que vayamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun allá, no será una gran fiesta… pero si será formal, no puedo ir solo, eso sería vergonzoso… así que cámbiate. Por cierto, Sasuke-kun no hizo lo que hizo con mala voluntad, así que no lo mires mal... y no hagas nada raro y sigue actuando como la esposa feliz… _**para eso es lo que sirves, para actuar… **_- sentí que esas ultimas palabras volvían a atravesar mi pobre corazón…

- Si, Kakashi – dije mientras daba una vuelta… trataba de no pensar en él, en nada… trataba de ocultar con amargura el hecho de que lo volvería a ver. Sentía el resentimiento puro que Kakashi me tenía…. Pero no era malo conmigo, eso era peor….

Recogí mi cabello, me maquillé…. No sé cuantas veces practiqué mi sonrisa en aquel gran espejo…. Tomé un fúnebre pero hermoso vestido negro… me lo puse… pero… la diferencia de los demás vestidos es que ese… ese no se sentía tan bien, era como ponerme otro disfraz mas y mas, llenándome mas de inseguridad… como lo decía Kakashi, solo sirvo para actuar, como si nada hubiese pasado, reír con los demás mientras me quemaba por dentro. Eso dolía… dolía tanto no ser como quería. Si antes… al menos hubiese conocido a Sasuke, nada de eso me hubiese pasado… si las cosas no se diesen así…

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, me sentía como una reina, la reina de las mentiras…. Miré a mi esposo… se veía bien, pero su rostro seguía algo enfadado e incomodo…. Bajé de nuevo el rostro…. Sentí como sus adormilados ojos negros se fijaban en mí…

- Bien vamonos, hoy será una noche larga. Procura no ser tan evidente, allá estarán los Hyuuga, los Uzumaki, nosotros… y no sé quien mas, intenta hacer bien tu papel de esposa ejemplar – yo asentí, sus palabras eran silenciosos gemidos de dolor producidos por mí.

Sentí varias punzadas recorrer mi espalda cuando pensé en el hecho de que lo volvería a ver…. Me iba a sentir igual que siempre, atraída por su perfecta figura…. Era imposible no hacerlo. Mi Sasuke, mi adorado tormento… ¿Por qué la vida era así? Me debía haber enamorado de Kakashi antes de conocerlo, o al menos ser demasiado fuerte como no para caer en sus besos… para dejarlo de mirar por un instante como para creer que nada de eso me pasaba a mí como para tener en cuenta y en claro que ambos no podíamos estar juntos, como para no sentir de verdad aquellos "te amo" para no mirarlo…. Un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta…. Tenía tantas ganas de sacarlo de mi mente, eso era necesario, pero no podía no me atrevía a hacerlo…

Al llegar, Kakashi suspiró profundamente, bajó del carro y me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, tomé su mano. La sentí tan fría que me estremecí un poco… pero de todos modos lo hice….

Caminamos hasta la casa de los Uchiha, me sentía tan nerviosa, sentía como la sangre bajaba hasta mis pies sintiéndome tan fría como un muerto…

Cuando entramos, quise cerrar los ojos, pero no pude, debía fingir estar bien…

Para ser poca gente, la casa estaba repleta, suspiré cansadamente mientras sentía como el brazo de Kakashi se acomodaba en mi cintura, haciendo representación de que yo le pertenecía…. Miré a todos lados, no había rastro de Sasuke…

- Buenas noches – escuché una voz familiar. Miré fijamente, era la madre de Sasuke, nosotros sonreímos y le saludamos igual, ella nos llevó con las demás personas…. Kakashi no me soltó ni por un segundo.

Cuando nos quedamos solos…. Su mirada se volvió a otro lugar, pensé que estaba buscando a Sasuke, pero… cuando lo pensé mejor, de seguro era que no quería verme…

- Yo, voy al baño un momento, no me siento bien – Kakashi asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champaña. Me retiré lo mas pronto de allí, de verdad me sentía mal, no quería estar allí… entre tanta gente. Los miraba y me sentía aun más culpable….

- gracias por venir – la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento dio su gran aparición. Sus manos se enredaron en las mías – no me vas a desear un feliz cumpleaños, Sakura – sentía como sus palabras eran tan… dulces e irresistibles necesitaba verlo, besarlo, tocarlo… que me dijera mil veces que me amaba… que menguara un poco mas el dolor de mi corazón

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun, ahora suéltame… - dije, él rió un poco. Mis ojos miraron los de él…. No pude resistirme a aquellos ojos negros, él era tan irresistible… tan deseable… quería besarlo…

- No, ahora quiero hablar contigo. – dijo, yo me solté como pude de su agarre, le miré fijamente… ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien e hipnotizarme como lo hacía? – ven, sígueme…

- tu madre te está buscando, además, hay muchos invitados a los que no has saludado. Además, ten en cuenta que estoy con mi esposo, así que mejor vete – dije seriamente, el se bufó por debajo y me miró fijamente

- Solo quiero hablar un rato contigo…. No será mucho. Además tu "matrimonio" está a punto de acabar, así que no creo que al señor Hatake, le incomode… - dijo, suspiré mientras lo ignoraba. Tenía que olvidarlo definitivamente. Su mano tomó con fuerza la mía y me arrastró con él… no se si por eso lo amaba y lo odiaba. Me encantaba su forma de ser tan posesiva… esa forma de quererme… me encantaba. Caminamos hasta llegar al jardín. Él miró fijamente mi rostro y se acercó un poco – te amo, lo sabes. Solo lo hice porque supuse… que así estarías mas conmigo. Solo pensé en ser feliz contigo. Lo siento – dijo. Le miré, parecía sincero, pero… no quería seguir engañando a nadie – mira, antes que nada, quería regalarte esto – me dio una cajita – solo es para poder decir completamente que me perdones…. Te necesito, Sakura – yo sonreí. Por un momento creí que mi corazón dejaba de palpitar… guardé en mi bolso la caja y lo miré…. Aunque por dentro quería besarlo, debía hacer como si no pasara nada entre los dos…

- Sasuke, olvidemos todo esto y hagamos de cuenta que jamás nos conocimos…. – él se acercó mas a mí. Quería besarlo decirle que era absolutamente de él, que mi corazón y mi mente y todo yo le pertenecía…. Pero, no así… no quería que las cosas fueran así. Debía terminar con todo…, debía olvidarme de todo. – Sasuke, me… - vacilé por instantes, pero lo debía hacer – me di… cuenta que realmente… - suspiré con fuerza – amo a Kakashi, no a ti – me alejé un poco, mas sus manos envueltas en mis brazos no me dejaron.

Sentí como su aliento se pegaba a mi cuello, puedo jurar que mi cuerpo se estremeció en el momento en que su lengua lo recorrió con tanta paciencia… Dios… Sasuke me estaba volviendo una completa pecadora…

- no me importa si lo amas… yo te quiero a ti…. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? – dijo. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar con malicia mi cuerpo. Temblé en sus brazos – quiero que estés conmigo, para siempre, te quiero, eres mía, ya lo dijiste… me perteneces – cada palabra que él pronunciaba yo la repetía mentalmente. Era verdad… yo le pertenecía, mi corazón solo era de él… pero, un papel no nos dejaba estar juntos. Me zafé como pude de aquel agarre tan hipnotizante y maravilloso en el que me encontraba – Sakura, solo déjame amarte.

- Sasuke, deja de soñar…. Soy mayor que tú. Estoy casada…. No puedo amarte porque amo a Kakashi… no necesito a otra persona que no sea él… olvidemos todo… y has de cuenta que solo fuiste mi juguete… - me marché tratando de contener mis lagrimas.

Entré al baño… me miré en el espejo…. Era un completo monstruo…

Después de unas horas de estar fingiendo que nada pasaba… volvimos a casa….

Me quité la careta que cubría cada parte de mi rostro….

Caminé hasta la cama del cuarto de al lado…. Para evitarnos tanto sufrimiento lo mejor sería dormir separados…

Me acosté… miré el techo fijamente… -Sasuke-… dije mentalmente… lo amaba… y me había dolido dejarlo a un lado. El celular sonó… un mensaje… era de él… "Por favor, déjame amarte" sonreí…¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarlo?... aprisioné con fuerza aquel celular contra mi pecho…. No podía amar a otro que no fuera él… mi adorado tormento…

- Sakura – escuché la voz de Kakashi mientras apagaba mi celular, no podía dejar que lo viera – ¿podemos hablar? – limpié mis lagrimas, caminé hasta tomar la perilla…. Abrí la puerta y él estaba allí, mirandome con tristeza

- Si, claro… ¿Qué… qué sucede? – pregunté intentando no sonar muy desinteresada o haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para decirle que me dejara en paz… que no podía verlo a la cara…

- Sakura, esta noche te quiero para mí, por favor. Aun eres mi esposa… - dijo. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, su cuerpo me tumbo en la cama… y de nuevo me hizo el amor…. Me sentí… aun mas vacía… me odiaba completamente, odiaba que él me tocara… deseaba a Sasuke, cuantas veces mas… lo tendría que decir para que se volviera real el estar con él…. Mis lágrimas cayeron sin cesar aquella noche…

Prendí el celular y observé de nuevo el mensaje…

- Olvídate de él…. Yo te amo y soy tu esposo. – me estremecí un poco, pensaba que ya estaba dormido y cansado… pero me equivocaba…

- lo… lo lamento – dije, mientras volvía a apagarlo…

- Hasta mañana… mi amor – dijo mientras sus brazos me acorralaban y me pegaban a él…. Realmente quería que Sasuke estuviese en ese lugar… amaba tanto a Sasuke, que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar siempre junto a él…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón la tardanza… u.u pero bueno, aquí seguiré publicando. Espero con ansias sus reviews, y gracias a todos por leer esto…


	11. Chapter 11

Holas!

Lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero ya entré a estudiar TToTT y últimamente no me entraban ganas de escribir.

Como ya saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 11**

La noche era como un absurdo reloj oscuro que me había atrapado. Yo estaba en sus brazos, escuchaba su respiración agitada al lado de mi oído, sus brazos me envolvían fervientemente, pero, yo no era de él, era de Sasuke, era única y exclusivamente de Uchiha Sasuke.

Me intenté despegar de su agarre, pero me quedaba muy difícil, me había apresado fuertemente en sus brazos.

Miré las cosas en medio de la oscuridad, yo lo apreciaba, pero no lo amaba ¿por qué no lo entendía? O… ¿era yo quien no lo aceptaba?

La mañana llegó, los rayos del sol tocaron mis pómulos, sentí el frío del vacío que me acompañaba en la cama. Busqué con la mirada a mi esposo, pero no vi nada, ¿Qué hora era?

Miré el reloj, las 9:30, de seguro ya había ido a trabajar. ¿Una familia feliz? De seguro a eso era lo que jugábamos, de seguro ese era nuestro trabajo, mostrarle al mundo entero que éramos "semi felices" pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la sociedad no nos deja ser felices realmente?

Si Sasuke no se hubiese enamorado de mí como él profesaba, no me hubiese costado tanto rechazarlo y dejar las cosas hasta un punto. Sí Kakashi no me hubiese ayudado en la vida, de seguro él tendría una esposa, unos hijos; sí todo hubiese acabado donde los problemas comenzaron, aunque yo no fuese feliz los demás si lo serían.

Bajé las escaleras, los indicios que ya era verano se daban fácilmente, miré la sala, miré el comedor, la puerta – me habría gustado salir corriendo con la poca ropa que tenía puesta hasta llegar a la misma luna.- respiré fuertemente, no veía el momento de salir de allí.

Sabía que iba extrañar levantarme en las mañanas y hacer algo de pereza, sabía que no volvería a comprar vestidos tan bellos y caros como los que tenía, sabía que toda mi vida se reduciría a nada.

Toqué el borde de la mesa, luego encaminé mi mano hasta asir todas las paredes hasta legar a la cocina. Me preguntaba, ¿cuan solo se podría sentir Kakashi viviendo allí sin mí? – ¡Tonta! – me recriminé por debajo, yo no era el centro de la tierra, para absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera para mi adorado tormento.

Me sentía triste, ¿Cuánto mas tendría que pasar para que todo estuviese bien?

Me recosté en la pared, miré el suelo limpio, no me provocaba comer nada. Volví a sonreír, estaba pensando en Sasuke, me imaginaba la escena de él llegando a la casa, para mirarme y luego besarme, para amarme en silencio (Hermosa utopía ¿no?)

Recordé aquel mensaje que me había llegado la noche pasada, corrí hasta mi habitación y prendí mi celular… pero… todos los mensajes habían sido borrados. Frustración. ¿De que otra manera puedo expresar lo que sentí?

Seguramente Kakashi los había borrado. – Imbecil – mascullé mientras lo dejaba a un lado. Pero al tiempo, no lo culpaba, sí yo fuese él, tal vez…. No. Yo si lo hubiera hecho también. Una lágrima se coló por mis ojos, debía olvidarme completamente de Sasuke, no quería que se enamorara de una persona como yo. Por mas que le prometiese que empezaría una relación formal, por mas que yo le jurase amarlo sobre el mismo mundo, tenía claras dos cosas, una: el es menor y se cansará de una vieja como yo a su debido tiempo; y dos: soy mayor y mucho mas madura que él, de seguro llegaría un momento que no aguantaría a un inmaduro como él.

Miré la cocina de nuevo, lo único que me quedaba era esperar y pensar… pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por la noche, a la llegada de Kakashi, no le recriminé nada aunque en mi garganta se quedase atorado un nudo. Él me sonrió, tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y la acercó a la de él.

- Te amo, Sakura – mi corazón paró en seco. ¿Amor? Yo no lo amaba ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien como yo? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no lo amaba?

- Kakashi, lo siento – dije separándome mordazmente de él – no quiero mentirte mas, no quiero dejar que por lo de anoche pensemos que podemos tapar el sol con un dedo. – dije tratando de enfrentarlo con la mirada, estaba intentando ocultar el enojo y la tristeza que sentía por lo que había hecho.

- Sakura, entiendo, pero… es que te amo – volvió a mencionar mientras su cuerpo me acorralaba contra una pared – dime… ¿Qué hago? Eres mi esposa, eso lo tengo presente en mi mente. Pero sé que no me amas, eso lo tengo presente en mi corazón, al igual que el te amo que aún no se borra. Al menos déjame quererte hasta que esto se acabe – no sé si él acaso pretendía hacerme sufrir mas con aquellas palabras, o si simplemente era lo que sentía o tan solo era un vano y absurdo sentimiento.

- Lo siento – mascullé entre dientes, palabras que fueron lo suficiente claras como para apaciguar aquella situación. Miré el rostro de Kakashi, su mano en forma de puño estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no me amas? – otra de sus manos se atrevió a acariciar mi mejilla. Yo estaba haciendo lo posible por retener las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto más tenía que aguantar esta absurda novela?

- Kakashi… solo déjame, hicimos un trato. _Dejemos las cosas así_. – él me miró fijamente y se despegó de mí. Mi corazón se calmó un poco más y después entre ambos solo hubo un silencio, un gran silencio. Sus ojos escudriñaron de nuevo en lo míos y luego se fue a la cocina, y yo, subí las escaleras para poder olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba sola, tranquila. Eso sería lo mejor que podía hacer, ignorar cada palabra que alguno de los dos me dijera y seguir adelante. No iba a estar en medio de una mentira y tampoco quería estar en medio de un pecado el que hacía sufrir a otro.

La casa estaba sumida en un infinito silencio que me abatía, nunca había estado tan callada, al menos la bulla del televisor me acompañaba cuando mi esposo no tenía nada por anunciarme. No iba a olvidar que allí creí ser algo feliz, pero no iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que ese era mi gran escenario. Cerré los ojos y escuché como se abría la puerta, me asomé curiosa a la ventana, pero no vi nada; me incorporé de nuevo a mi lugar. Esa noche sabía que él quizás no volvería a aparecerse en mi camino. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¿Una amante? Si, podía ser eso y no me molestaba realmente, prefería que tuviese a otra aunque no me cabía en la mente que eso fuera realmente cierto. Él era de la clase de personas que moralmente siempre habían sido claros. ¡Bah! No me iba a poner a pensar en eso.

Mi celular timbró un rato, no sabía si contestarlo o no… Ya se imaginaran quien era ¿no?

Ver su numero escrito allí, me producía punzadas en el estomago, fácilmente podía contestarle y decirle que lo amaba, que esta noche estaría sola como las demás, que lo necesitaba a mi lado, queme enfermaba no poder oír su voz, - ya estaba amarilla por no recibir sus besos – me dolía no estar a su lado y amarlo con locura. Yo siempre ignoraba los sentimientos de ambos, o al menos los de mi Sasuke. Me preguntaba si lo que decía era verdad, si sus sentimientos realmente estaban fijos en mí, si al menos se acordaba que mi corazón alguna vez le perteneció. Yo ignoraba el hecho de si que su sonrisa despreocupada y casi invisible se daba porque yo estaba a su lado. ¿Qué seguiría en nuestras vidas? ¿Me separaría de él? O ¿haría lo que mi corazón me pedía constantemente: buscarlo?

Tomé el celular y contesté. ¡Su voz! Al escuchar su voz me sentí feliz, no pude evitar sonreír e inhalar fuertemente el aire que estaba a mi alrededor – el cual me parecía demasiado poco –

- Sakura – escuché mi nombre salir de su boca, sentí un suave revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago – Sakura – le volví a escuchar, mas mi mente no podía discernir que él me estaba hablando de nuevo, que yo lo había extrañado demasiado y que quería responder sus mil te amos con un beso.

- Sasuke – dije. Al menos no me quedé tan corta en palabras.

- ¿podemos hablar? – le escuché decir, pues obvio que podíamos hablar, no me arriesgaría a nada, bueno, quizás por él hubiese arriesgado mi vida solo por poder verlo

- Estamos hablando – le respondí secamente, aunque las ansias de verlo eran grandes era conciente de lo que podía suceder, había un sin fin de posibilidades que no llegaban a nada bueno.

- Si, lo sé. Pero quiero que nos veamos – me dijo. Estaba feliz, no lo podía negar, yo era feliz sabiendo que él aun me llamaba, que él aun me miraba y se acordaba quien era.

- no puedo – dije de nuevo, cerré los ojos para no sentir el dolor que se fundía lentamente en mi corazón. Yo no era una colegiala que se escapaba de casa por ver a un amor prohibido. Porque eso era Sasuke, un amor completamente prohibido.

- Si, si puedes. Estoy a 5 cuadras de tu casa, en la pastelería que te gusta. Te veo dentro de 10 minutos, sino vienes voy por ti – dijo y de una vez colgó. Que directo.

Tomé aire, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Bajé las escaleras y comprobé que mi esposo no estaba.

Yo era una adolescente loca y enamorada de un pequeño niño enamoradizo. Jamás me había imaginado algo así, jamás había pensado que alguna vez, en mi matrimonio yo estuviese escapando a escondidas a un simple encuentro furtivo.

Bajé las escaleras con mis zapatos en mano. Miré a lado y lado, esperaba al menos no toparme con Kakashi ¿Qué le diría si se aparecía frente mío?

Dudé unos segundos, ¿seguir? u ¿olvidarme de sasuke?

Solo pensarlo me producía escalofrío. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Sobre todo a _él, _ mi adorado (y ya, lo aceptaba sin ningún remordimiento; al menos en ese momento) amante.

Salí casi corriendo de allí, no antes de haber asegurado con llave la puerta de mi habitación, y sin dejar rastro alguno que había salido, por si algo.

Llevaba un jean y una camiseta, la suficiente ropa necesaria como para hablar con él. Ya que en mi mente estaba intacta la idea de que solo hablaríamos y dejaríamos las cosas claras. Pero… ¿Quién es capaz de resistirse a él, a Sasuke?

Efectivamente lo que me había dicho era cierto. Su coche estaba estacionado al frente de la pastelería aquella.

Dudé unos cuantos segundos, no sabía realmente que hacer. Primero estaba Kakashi, pero… él no se encontraba en casa. No se daría cuenta de que lo había visto o ¿si? además, basándome en suposiciones podía comprar un pequeño pastel y decir que salí a comprarlo, hipotéticamente en mi mente no estaba escrito que me quedaría más de un siglo hablando con Sasuke.

Aspiré fuertemente el aire que me rodeaba, fruncí mi seño camuflando lo feliz que estaba por verlo. ¿Estaría adentro o en el carro?

Caminé primero hasta el carro y allí lo vi, estaba abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

- Sube – le escuché decir, ¿negarme? Ni siquiera me lo debía preguntar, bien sabía yo que nunca le podría desobedecer a aquellos ojos. Lo hice sin hacer ningún comentario, de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido. Él me miró y sonrió. Mil cuchillos se enterraron en mi espalda al ser impulsada con su mano crispada entre mi espalda ¿Cuándo me había tomado así? Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, su lengua sin invitación alguna danzó con la mía. Y yo no me resistía ante aquello. Sus labios se despegaron de mí, inconcientemente suspiré triste y frustrada, ¡rayos! Eso no debió pasar.

-¡¿qué quieres?! – pregunté, él desvió su mirada y de un golpe prendió el auto. Yo lo miré anonadada ¿Qué le pasaba? – Sasuke, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, solo vine a decirte que me dejaras en paz.

- Pero yo vine porque necesitaba mostrarte algo – yo suspiré e intente salir del auto, pero él no me dejó. ¡Odiaba a ese tipo! ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer las cosas mas difíciles? Él mismo me puso el cinturón. Lo miré indignada cuando vi que arrancaba.

- Me voy a tirar si no paras en este momento – dije con el tono más fuerte. No sé sí se debía a la emoción y excitación que sentía en aquel momento o si era porque tenía miedo de lo que podía seguir. ¿Cómo es que todo siempre se tornaba así?

- Tírate, pero después de escucharme – dijo seriamente. Lo miré con odio y me acomodé mejor. Era un completo estúpido. No podía demorarme fuera de mi casa o si no… cerré de nuevo los ojos. Sentía que la culpabilidad volvía a apoderarse de mí. Malditos sentimientos. – escucha, Sakura. Sé que fue estúpido lo que hice, que no debí decirle a Kakashi que… yo te amaba. – lo miré confusa ¿qué el me amaba? ¿Le había dicho a Kakashi eso? Pero estaba segura de haberle escuchado decir a Kakashi… otra cosa completamente distinta.

- ¿qué tú le dijiste qué a Kakashi? – pregunté confusa.

- En la carta que le dejé, le dije claramente, en mayúsculas por si era estúpido y no entendía… que yo iba a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte. – Dijo – y… además le dije que yo había considerado ser tu amante, que eso era lo que iba a ser, tu amante. – dijo, yo lo miré confusa… ¿desde cuando todo se cambiaba tan drásticamente?

- Sasuke, deja de mentir. Sé que le dijiste que yo tenía otro – me miró y sonrió.

- No, nunca le dije eso. - ¿a quién le debía creer? Sí Sasuke decía la verdad, entonces Kakashi de antemano ya sabía que mi amante era mi adorado tormento. Pero… sí Kakashi decía la verdad, ¿Qué ganaría Sasuke en mentirme? Estaba confundida.

- Rayos – mascullé por debajo y volví a cerrar los ojos ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba pasando?

Me quedé un buen rato así, ignorando cualquier cosa que pasase a mí alrededor. Pero, el calor que sintieron mis labios, ese calor húmedo no lo pude ignorar. Los labios de él resguardaban los míos, intenté separarme pero solo logré lo contrarío. Me junte mas a su cuerpo, quité mi cinturón y lo abracé mas fuerte que nunca, lo había extrañado tanto.

Acaricié aquellos cabellos negros, olí y me impregné de nuevo de su loción. Toqué sus músculos, toqué todo su cuerpo con la punta de mi dedo y me volví a separar de él.

- No quiero volverte a ver, Sasuke – dije mientras mi boca bajaba por su cuello, remarcándolo. Él gimió levemente, suspiró de nuevo al sentir la zona que hacían mis dientes contra su delicada piel. – No quiero saber nada de ti – dije mientras volvía a besar su boca, mientras lo seguía probando.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me besas? – me preguntó extasiado. Con los ojos aun más oscuros que antes. Yo sonreí amargamente y me acurruqué en su pecho.

- Porque, esta será nuestra ultima noche juntos. No me importa si Kakashi sabe la verdad, lo pensé mucho. No te puedo amar. Sasuke, nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, porque, soy mayor que tú. Ese es el problema – dije sintiendo el fuerte abrazo posesivo que él me daba. Sentí que había entendido mis palabras.

- No, no será la ultima, eso te lo puedo asegurar, yo nunca me equivoco – dijo besando mi cabello. Y después limpiando las lágrimas que derramaban mis ojos.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué era lo que mi Sasuke sentía?

Después de unos minutos, él me llevó al apartamento donde nos encontrábamos clandestinamente.

Volvió a tocarme, volvió a acariciarme… y al final, como era costumbre, volvió a decirme "te amo"

No quería que aquella noche terminara.

Sus brazos me resguardaron posesivamente. Sentí su pecho mojado contra mi espalda. Sus manos seguían acariciando mi cabello y el resto de mi cuerpo.

- Sasuke – dije tímidamente, no estaba dormido y yo en toda la noche estaba segura de no poder dormir.

- hn – respondió sin ánimos

- ¿Qué sientes en estos momentos? – pregunté mientras asía una de sus manos y la entrelazaba con la mía.

- hum… no lo sé. En estos momentos siento, que eres mía y que… - pausó y suspiró fuertemente. Me abrazó aun mas fuerte que antes y aspiró mi aroma – solo eres mía. – confirmó con un fuerte suspiro. Yo sonreí.

Al menos, estar con él, me hacía olvidar que él era mi problema, el mas grande problema que había podido tener.

Después de varias horas, me quedé profunda en sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente, lo vi vestirse.

Abrí mis ojos al ver como se ponía sus pantalones del día anterior. Él volteó a mirarme.

- ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó con sorna en su voz.

- Si – dije tratando de despertar completamente. - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté

- Las 7 de la mañana, si quieres puedes quedarte hasta tarde. Me voy a estudiar. Mis padres deben estar locos buscándome. – yo me quedé de piedra. Todavía se me olvidaba que él tenía que estudiar.

- No, yo me voy. – dije. Pero realmente no tenía fuerzas como para levantarme. Es que el cansancio que me proporcionaba estar con él, estar llorando la mayor parte de la noche en silencio y sin contar que había dormido unas ¿5, 4 horas? – Mejor duermo mas – dije al final.

- Adiós, Sakura. – dijo y besó mi frente.

- Hasta nunca, Sasuke – dije tristemente. Él besó mi boca, un último beso. ¿Por qué los últimos besos eran los más dolorosos?

- hmp - con estas palabras se fue…. Uchiha Sasuke definitivamente desaparecería de mi vida. Se marchó. Lo vi irse por aquella puerta y mi corazón terminó de romperse en mil millones de pedazos, los cuales parecían las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos. Realmente lo amaba como para dejarlo ir.

A las 9:30, ya estaba en mi casa, todo estaba igual, solo estaban los platos sucios de el desayuno de Kakashi, de seguro ya se había ido a trabajar y ni cuenta se había dado de que yo me había marchado.

Subí cansada las escaleras, ya había planeado toda mi vida. Me iría de allí terminado el plazo de Kakashi.

Saqué las llaves de mi cuarto, entré y lo vi, lo vi de espaldas… allí estaba mi esposo, mirando por la ventana.

- Kakashi – dije entre un susurro. Él volteó a mirarme, con tristeza. Mordí mis labios. Y de un golpe ya me encontraba tirada en la cama. Con él encima, con sus besos devorándome, pero sin decirme ninguna palabra. Mi corazón tenía miedo, tenía miedo de no ser única y exclusivamente de Sasuke. – su…el…tame – dije tratando de hacer fuerza contra su cuerpo, me deseaba separar de él. No lo amaba y no lo iba a amar. Mas mis palabras le resbalaron y siguió besándome – por… favor… me lastimas – unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro y él se separó de mí.

- No tanto como tú lo haces conmigo. No me voy a divorciar de ti. Al menos en este momento no. Sakura, no te perdono, pero te amo. – dijo para luego salir de mi cuarto. La puerta fue azotada. Estaba completamente molesto. Definitivamente, yo era lo peor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien, fin de capitulo, presento mis mas sinceras disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero me demore mucho haciendo este capitulo por cuestiones escolares. Malditas tareas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por sus reviews y por esos consejos que me ayudan a mejorar.

Bien, solo faltan uno o dos capítulos más, no sé, no estoy segura si me vaya a demorar ya que también estoy estudiando mis días libres. Así que perdonen si me retrazo demasiado.

Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto o eso espero.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayou minna-san

**Ohayou minna-san!**

TToTT gomen!! De verdad lo siento!! TToTT no me demoré en actualizar porque quise sino porque los profesores nos dejan mucho trabajo…, no había podido tocar el computador para escribir… solo para hacer cualquier tarea…. Pero bueno, sigo con mi labor.

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y aquí vamos con el último capitulo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 12.**

¿El cielo era así? O ¿simplemente lo imaginaba?

Me sentía como una tonta adolescente esperando que su supuesto príncipe azul entrase por esa puerta a decirme, ven conmigo a mi reino y casémonos… pero, yo ya estaba casada y con un hombre que admitía adorarme, que me amaba, pero dolía, ese amor que él me daba me dolía, me sentía a cada segundo más y más culpable.

Sasuke… ¿él solo había sido un sueño? Me daban ganas de volver a él y decirle que olvidase ese maldito adiós y que se quedase conmigo, para siempre… por siempre, quizás era un enfermo amor lleno de necesidad, pero es que de verdad, lo necesitaba él era mi aire.

Miré por la ventana, necesitaba respirar de nuevo, decir que todo está bien cuando realmente lo está. Odiaba verme así, odiaba ser un juguete, una actriz de segunda en una obra de nobles.

Al mirarme al espejo veía a un monstruo que me comía lentamente, que se iba apoderando de mí ¿a cuantos le había hecho daño? Era mejor dejar las cosas en ese punto, entre mas avanzaban mas me dolía y mas daño me hacían. Me hubiese gustado cortar esa etapa de mi vida, ¿quién iba a decir que la torpe Sakura tendría amante? ¿Quién diría que me iba a casar tan joven con alguien mucho mayor que yo? Yo era una maldita interesada, eso era yo. No tenía otra frase mejor para describirme.

Y hasta allí había llegado mi magnifico sueño… mi único sueño de amor al final y los malos siempre pierden, porque yo era la mala, yo era la que ponía a sufrir a todos.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, Kakashi no me tomaba mucho en cuenta, solo me hablaba cuando necesitaba que "actuara" frente a todos, yo al final de cuentas seguía siendo su esposa, aunque todas las noches me quedaba sola en un cuarto esperando el final de ese cuento, de esa historia maldita.

Una tarde me senté en el sofá esperando a que alguien llamase, si era posible, esperaba la llamad de Ino, de mi mejor amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desde aquella mañana no sabía absolutamente nada de Sasuke ¿olvidarlo? ¿Cómo se hacía eso?

Sentí que la puerta se abría, me levanté a ver quien era, me sentí estúpida, ¿Quién mas podía ser?

- Buenas tardes, Kakashi, llegas temprano – dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de fingir que todo seguía igual.

- Buenas tardes – dijo mientras seguía derecho – Sakura, te iré a comprar un vestido nuevo, mañana es la graduación de Uchiha Sasuke – me quedé congelada, era cierto, mi amado al fin se iba a graduar. Sonreí, por fin lo volvería a ver, al menos por unos segundos, al menos estaría a su alrededor, al menos lo vería de lejos.

- Si, como digas – dije e hice una pequeña reverencia para luego marcharme mas la mano de él se crispó en mi brazo - ¿sucede algo? – pregunté. Su figura alta y esbelta acercándose lentamente a mí me intimidó, me sentí algo asustada, mi corazón se aceleró, hacía ya mucho que él no hacía eso.

- Eres mi esposa – dijo para luego acercarse a mí y regalarme un desinteresado beso en la frente – Sakura, aún te amo. ¿Realmente te quieres divorciar de mí? – me congelé, me sentí mas basura de lo que era.

- Kakashi, por favor, ahora no – dije hastiada, no necesitaba escuchar nada más de ese tema, me quería divorciar pero no exactamente por Sasuke, lo quería hacer porque odiaba ver que Kakashi era el único que sufría

- ¿entonces cuando? No me importa que ames a otro, yo te amo. – otro cuchillo aún mas filoso se empeñó en atravesar mi corazón. – Sakura, por favor… ¿Por qué él si y yo no? ¿Así de poco atractivo soy? Mira, te he dado todo… y… no es suficiente, dime qué puedo hacer… dime.

- ¡Nada! – me solté de su agarre, su mano me empezaba a lastimar y sus palabras trituraban todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía muy mal, me sentía miserable, demasiado miserable como para pensar tranquilamente ¿por qué todo era así? Parecía una pesadilla que jamás llegaría a su fin… ¿cunado sería feliz? No encontraba respuesta alguna a tan fácil pregunta. Quizás cuando estuviese divorciada sería feliz, pero no tendría en que caerme muerta, si quizás llegaba a casarme con Sasuke me sentiría mal, lo que dijese el resto de la humanidad me lastimaría, es que me lo imaginaba… la que se divorció de un viejo y engatusó a un joven para quitarle el dinero… pero yo no era eso… entonces ¿por qué me sentía así?

- Sakura… - retiré mi mirada de la suya y caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás - ¿por qué dijiste acepto? No lo entiendo, el día mas feliz de mi vida… ¿fue acaso el peor de la tuya? – me mordí los labios, toqué mi pecho, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, tenía mucho miedo, quería salir corriendo, tapar mis problemas pero… era como si tapara el sol con el pulgar.

- No, no fue el peor. – Torcí la boca, me dolía decir que no lo amaba, alguna vez lo había creído así, alguna vez pensé amarlo ciegamente, pero la venda desapareció – realmente cuando dije acepto lo dije con todo el corazón, porque quería aprender a amarte… pero – hice una corta pausa para después volverlo a mirar fijamente, sentía su dolor y me partía aún mas el corazón.

- Llegó tu amante – dijo con dolor.

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasó fue… que me di cuenta que no puedo verte sino como siempre te he visto, como un buen amigo, Kakashi te amo pero no te puedo ver de la misma forma que lo veo a él… por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas pero no soy capaz de amarte de desearte… solo te amo como un amigo – sé que sonó muy horrible lo que dije, pero enserio no sabía como decirlo. Sus ojos se quedaron un rato en el espacio, se volteó y suspiró fuertemente resignado.

- Te amo, no te dejaré. Te vi primero – dijo para después marcharse.

A la final y no salimos, él se encerró en su cuarto toda la noche, igual que yo. Ya no importaba nada, el adiós entre Sasuke y yo era definitivo, era un completo adiós, nada nos juntaría de nuevo por mas que así lo quisiese.

Pensé en correr de allí pero eso era como huir, por más fácil que fueses eso, por más fácil que sonara escaparme de mis problemas era una salida errónea. Por culpa de huir le había causado un gran dolor a alguien a quien apreciaba demasiado.

Me quedé dormida entre sollozos.

Al siguiente día, como era de esperar, Kakashi no apareció en todo el día y por la noche, cuando se suponía que iríamos a la graduación, simplemente se sentó y me aseguró que no iríamos, tampoco yo quería ir porque bien sabía que al verlo me sentiría igual de indefensa como siempre.

- Sakura, trae algo de comer alquilé unas películas que podemos ver – dijo como si nada de lo que hubiésemos hablado la noche pasada le hubiese afectado. Hice caso y cociné unas críspelas.

Nos sentamos juntos en el gran sofá, él me abrazó por los hombros y realmente no me incomodó. Mi cabeza reposó en su hombro derecho mientras que en mi regazo descansaban las palomitas de maíz. Me sentía bien, no estaba aparentando nada, solo estaba junto a Kakashi siendo como yo era, sin meter a… Sasuke, -por otro lado, lo quería ver.-

Nos quedamos hasta medianoche viendo películas, creo que me quedé dormida en el sofá recostada en su regazo.

Amanecí en mi habitación, arropada. ¿Por qué no lo podía amar a él? Porque quizás yo era – y aún sigo siendo- una tonta que se había entregado a un pequeño niño en alma y cuerpo. Sasuke iba a ser siempre el nombre de mi amor imposible que jamás me dejaría descansar.

La luz se coló entre las cortinas de mi habitación, me estiré un poco y escuché como el celular sonaba, era un mensaje y de la persona a la cual necesitaba olvidar. Leí atentamente el texto.

"_Acepta mi verdadera despedida. Ve esta tarde a donde siempre, por favor" _

Me quedé sin palabras en la boca, ¿aceptar? Si realmente ese era el ultimo adiós entonces no estaría mal ir, pero, estaba mal, ¿Qué hacer?

Lo releí una y otra y otra vez. Un adiós definitivo. ¿Cuántos adioses debían ser definitivos para separarnos?

Bajé las escaleras, había un exquisito aroma. Me asomé por la puerta, y allí lo vi, vi a Kakashi cocinando, exclusivamente para mí.

- Buenos días, Sakura – dijo con su tono de voz igual al de siempre, me senté en la mesa mientras él me servia. Sentía como si yo tuviese que estar allí cocinando para él, porque yo era la culpable, yo era la infiel, la que no amaba, el adorno de la relación, de una familia inexistente.

- Buenos días. – sonreí cubriéndome el rostro de vergüenza. En lo que pensaba en ese momento era si ir o simplemente abandonar la esperanza de verlo por "última vez"

Toda la mañana estuvimos juntos y me aseguró que solo saldría hasta las 6 de la tarde. Sonreí haciéndome la interesada pero de verdad, no miento, no sentía nada sino un gran vacío lleno de culpabilidad.

A las 4:30, que fue la hora en que mi esposo salio, me llené de valor y salí también, iba a ver por última vez a Sasuke, debía prometérmelo, no lo debía volver a ver. Jamás.

Llegué a la puerta del apartamento, sentía que si lo volvía a ver lo besaría, que repetiría una y otra y otra vez lo que él ya sabía, que le pertenecía, él era mi único dueño. Posé mi mano en la puerta con intención de tocarla hasta que me abriera… pero, sentí un gran dolor en el estomago, en mi pecho. Sabía que no le diría adiós si lo volvía a ver, no sería capaz de marcharme y alejarme de él si lo volvía a ver. Me quedé en silencio mientras una lágrima se colaba por mis ojos y mojaba mi mejilla, suspiré profundamente. Y…

- _adiós, Sasuke, realmente te amo – _dije en mi mente y me devolví corriendo por mi camino. Las lágrimas no me dejaban en paz, una tras otra caían en manada. Tonto sentimiento, tonto amor, tonta yo que sabía que él no podía estar conmigo, que nosotros no nos debimos amar ni en secreto ni en publico. Eso no era lo que teníamos que hacer, yo debía –aunque no quería- olvidarlo y ese era el fin de todo… y si, ese fue el fin de mis cuatro meses enamorada de una persona que con tan solo mirarme me hacía desear ir a la luna con él, que con sus toques directos o indirectos producía en mí un significativo colapso nervioso. Que el estar con él me llevaba a un hermoso cuento de hadas que no podía dejar ir.

Deseaba que el se apareciera frente de mí y me tomara en sus brazos y me dijese que me amaba, pero, lo único que conseguía era lastimarme mas y mas, odiaba tener 26 años y estar casada.

Me senté en una banca, tratando de tranquilizarme, miré las nubes y a mi mente llegó algo tan simple – y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado- reí sin ganas.

Ahora, a mis 32 años, sentada en un escritorio de secretaria, pienso tranquilamente las cosas y yo misma me digo… que todo lo que sucedió en ese entonces fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

Al pasar los años, Kakashi me dejó, él mismo decidió terminar con tan absurda relación. No supe nada más de él, no lo volví a ver puesto a que me fui a vivir a Okinawa, lejos de cualquier problema.

De Sasuke solo supe que al poco tiempo de su graduación se fue a vivir con su hermano en Londres.

Yo me quedé viviendo sola en un apartamento arrendado, siendo como yo solo sabía ser. No me costó mucho conseguir trabajo, todos esperaban de la ex esposa de Hatake Kakashi lo mejor. Y quizás, una experiencia amorosa como la que tuve con Sasuke jamás se vuelva a repetir. El amar con locura a alguien solo se da una vez en la vida o al menos en la mía.

Pero… si al amor se le puede encontrar como lo hice, es preferible no amar, pero si el amor es benévolo creo que lo mejor sería amar y amar.

Trencé mi cabello esperando impaciente la hora, desde aquel día sentía que mi historia se había terminado en eso, en vivir feliz en Okinawa, en un apartamento sola y sin compromiso, pero… desde ese día creo que el final jamás llegará a menos que alguien arrebate mi corazón.

Esa vez, después de 5 años exactos, estaba segura que todo lo que había pasado era necesario para crecer un poco mas, no era una bebé que se dejase fácilmente, el poder, un puesto en la alta sociedad no eran nada. Creí que el solo tenerme a mí era suficiente como para sobrevivir. Ignorar a cada instante lo que mi pobre e indefenso corazón decía era lo mejor que podía hacer. Extrañaba tanto a mi adorado tormento. Realmente nunca imaginé enamorarme así por alguien como él. Si bien, estaba convencida que los hombres que creían y pretendían tener el universo a sus pies me causaban asco, repulsión (y así era, los odiaba), pero entonces ¿por qué con Sasuke no me sucedía lo mismo?

Cada vez que le decía a mi mente que él era un niño idiota, que tan solo era pasado, una aventura, un juego, una confusión… mi corazón me decía: pero lo amas. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirme vulnerable al cínico recuerdo de él.

A las 5 de la tarde, al terminar de trabajar salí del edificio, pretendí que todo estaba bien, pero de verdad, lo extrañaba. No me arrepentía de haberlo dejado, bueno solo un poco. De lo que me arrepentía era de sentirme así solo por él.

- Sakura ¿Sakura, eres tú? – escuché una muy conocida voz delante de mí. Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme de nuevo con aquella mirada dulce y tierna, pero al tiempo adormilada de

- Kakashi, que sorpresa encontrarte en Okinawa – respiré profundamente al verlo, se veía bien y eso me alentaba pero me preguntaba ¿Qué hacía allí?

- Si, vine por un pequeño negocio. Sabía que te habías mudado aquí, pero no creí verte – su voz despreocupada y con un tono perversamente alentadora me conmovió, recordé cuando lo "amé", cuando él me decía que me amaba.

- Ah, que bien. Fue un placer encontrarte por aquí, pero necesito irme a casa, me encantaría hablar contigo otro día – él me miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír.

- Que te parece si mañana te invito a comer ¿trabajas en esa compañía, cierto? – me preguntó mientras señalaba aquel edificio. Dudé en responderle, me encantaba verlo así de bien pero por otro lado me incomodaba verlo. No era nada personal o bueno si, pero me sentía algo culpable por todo lo que habíamos pasado. – No, no lo mal interpretes, solo una comida de amigos. – dijo al ver mi rostro.

- Si es solo de amigos, entonces acepto. – con una pequeña reverencia me despedí de él.

Les juro que tenía miedo, no sabía como reaccionar, de todos modos él era mi ex esposo y se sentía raro que hiciéramos de cuenta que nada hubiese pasado.

No estaba segura de la real razón por la que nos habíamos separado; ya que había sido su dedición. Tal vez no podía conllevar el hecho de que estuve con un chico mucho menor que él. O simplemente de que jamás quise tener un hijo con él o no lo sé.

Aquella noche me demoré más de lo normal en quedarme dormida. Desde hacía más de 2 años no sentía ese peso, esa angustia que no me dejaba e paz. Esa era la simple culpabilidad.

El siguiente día fue un poco mas pesado, no por el hecho de que me pusiesen mas trabajo, sino que realmente me sentía insegura, como una pequeña adolescente tratando de escapar a la realidad, temía que me volviera a decir culpable, o de sentirme de nuevo como una basura. Como una loca insensata.

- ¡Sakura-san! Cuidado con esos papeles son importantes – dijo mi jefe, yo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj. ¿Por qué no me odiaba? Eso lo haría cualquiera con cerebro. Pero Kakashi siempre había sido así. ¿Por qué no lo amaba como amaba a Sasuke? Bufé desconcertada, ¡Ja! Sasuke simplemente había sido una aventura. O eso intentaba creer.

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la hora se acercaba ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de rechazarlo? Era lo más sensato.

Tomé mis cosas, caminé por el pasillo, escuché como las luces se iban apagando una a una. De verdad, tenía miedo y no creía ni pretendía ser la ex esposa buena y amigable. Tan solo quería ser su ex y ya, fin de todo.

- Sakura, pensé que no ibas a salir – lo escuché de nuevo, lo salude con una mano y vi como me señalaba que entrara a un carro. Imaginé que era suyo. Entré lentamente, sentí como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

En el camino no hablamos, no quería llenar vacíos con palabras que no encajaban en ellos.

Llegamos a un restaurante realmente elegante, hacía tiempo que no entraba a lugares tan bellos y lujosos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, la suave melodía de la música clásica me hacía recordar los viejos tiempos. El olor a champaña era una deleitante fragancia de trágicas memorias.

- ¿y, qué tanto has hecho en estos últimos años? – me preguntó. Yo le miré y vi que su rostro no había cambiado mucho, aún seguía siendo e Kakashi que siempre había conocido.

- No mucho realmente, vine aquí a trabajar simplemente. – tomé la copa de champaña y bebí un sorbo. – no es mucho lo que pagan, pero al menos puedo sobrevivir. – dije despreocupadamente tratando de sonar lo mas simpática posible, que difícil era no mostrarme perturbada e inquieta.

- Veo. Eso me alegra. Si necesitas dinero, sabes que me lo puedes pedir sin ningún compromiso – dijo, yo sonreí y negué con mi cabeza.

- Mejor cuéntame de tu vida. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has comido bien? Te veo algo mas delgado – él rió y me miró a los ojos. Todo parecía bien.

- Creo que está bien. Pronto tendré un hijo y me casaré el próximo año, de nuevo. – me quedé algo atónita ante esas palabras, creo que él se recuperaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba. – No lo mal interpretes, con la chica que me voy a casar la conocía desde hacía mucho mas tiempo que tú, fue una ex novia del colegio. – dijo yo negué con la cabeza.

- No lo mal interpreto, me parece muy bien que ya tengas a alguien que te ame y que te de un hijo, eso es muy bueno. – dije. Una de sus manos se crispó en una de las mías

- No quiero que te sientas mal, te invité a cenar porque en casi dos años o había sabido mucho de ti. – Yo retiré mi mano de la suya y quise alejarme de allí. Pero si él no tenía malas intenciones no quería ser grosera.

- Gracias. Pero es enserio, me alegro por ti. Ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien que de verdad supiera apreciar tu cariño, tu amor. – dije. Él calló y retiró su mano de la mesa. La cena llegó en un dos por tres, hacía bastante tiempo que no comía tan bien. Los minutos eran silenciosos ladrones que se escabullían en el tiempo. Uno tras otro pasaba.

- Sakura, me alegra haberte visto de nuevo, enserio. – dijo yo asentí tímidamente a tal comentario. Al terminar la cena, nos quedamos unos minutos más allí. Kakashi no parecía incomodo y sus bromas e hacían sentir tranquila pero al tiempo incomoda. – Sakura, ya es algo tarde ¿deseas que te lleve a casa? – preguntó yo volví a negar con la cabeza.

- No es necesario, quiero pasar primero a una tienda de por aquí y creo que me demorare mucho, así que me iré a pie. – dije él asintió y suspiró fuertemente. - ¿sucede algo? – pregunté, su mirada se volvió a fijar en la mía.

- que tenías razón en algo – lo miré intrigada y con la mirada el supo lo que pensaba – porque… tu amante no fue el causante de nuestra separación. – yo me quedé congelada y mi rostro se entumeció. Tenía ganas de llorar. – me refiero a que no te puedo obligar a amarme. Sakura yo decidí divorciarme de ti, porque no quería sentirme responsable de tu dolor. Sé que te dolía estar a mi lado…. No quiero que ahora te sientas culpable de que hayas estado con otro hombre, a la final y… no todos los seres humanos somos fuertes. Sakura, como te dije aquella vez no te odio a ti, jamás lo haría… y creo que tampoco fue culpa de él cautivarte.- hubo un silencio incomodo, me sentía mareada y con muchas mas ganas de llorar. De gritar – Sakura – su voz dolía, era horrible, si quería consolarme lo que estaba logrando era apuñalarme – perdóname, fui muy egoísta. – en mi mente se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor que producían aquellas palabras, la verdadera culpable había sido yo, nadie mas.

- olvidémoslo ¿si? la responsable de todo a la final y fui yo – dije, él no dijo nada y su rostro estuvo serio por un largo tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que decidimos retirarnos. Lo acompañé hasta su auto y él me miró antes de despedirse.

- Si crees que quieres volverte a casar conmigo te doy permiso para que arruines mi boda y le digas al sacerdote que te opones – sonreí ante aquella broma. Y con un suave golpe en su cabeza le día a entender de que me sentía mejor.

- No seas tonto. Mejor cuídate y si algún día voy a Tokio te iré a visitar. Te felicito, sé que serás un buen esposo y lo digo por experiencia misma y me imagino que serás un excelente padre. – él me dio un beso en la frente, después entró al carro y se marcho. Por fin sola. No deseaba llegar a mi casa. No deseaba llorar, pero las lágrimas se asomaron al tiempo de que su carro arrancó.

Caminé lentamente por el anden, era tarde, eso lo sabía. Me sentía estúpida caminando entre las calles mientras lloraba. ¿Así de débil era?

Suspiré fuertemente, me quedé un momento quieta. Y escuché unos pasos que lentamente se detuvieron. Tragué fuerte. Volví a caminar y los pasos volvieron a aparecer, tenía miedo, ¿Por qué no había aceptado irme con Kakashi?

Seguí caminando temiendo lo peor. Volteé por la siguiente esquina, por un pequeño callejón, hice lo posible por ir lo más rápido posible, mas sin embargo… me helé al sentir como unas manos heladas tomaban mi brazo derecho. Cerré mis ojos, escuché la voz ronca y jadeante de un hombre encima de mí. Sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi piel, me ericé por un instante.

- Realmente no lo soporto, no soporto verte con ese viejo, e hierve la sangre cuando estas a su lado. – esa voz, aquella voz… me era demasiado familiar. Intenté abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible al sentir sus labios firmes estrechar los míos. Me quedé embelezada. Y me dejé llevar por aquel beso sin sentido, pero lleno de más de mil emociones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me despegué de una cuando recobré mi sentido común. No lo podía creer…

- Nunca recibiste mi adiós, por eso tomé por hecho que no querías que termináramos con esto – me quedé embelezada con su belleza, esos ojos, esa piel, ese rostro, su boca. ¿Un sueño?

- Eres un niño, suéltame, te odio – mencioné, él se burló. Y acarició mis mejillas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Shhh… Tu amiga Ino no sabe guardar secretos…, hace dos días llegué de Londres, quería verte. Te extrañé. – besó mi frente y sentí su boca rozar toda la extensión de mi cuello.

- Baboso, suéltame. Déjame, te dije que me soltaras – lo empujé de nuevo lejos de mí, mas mis intenciones no fueron gran obstáculo para él, puesto que me tomó en sus brazos y me besó sin consideración alguna, me dolía, me besaba con fuerza y me sostenía firmemente en sus brazos. Yo no pensaba al estar a su lado, no sentía nada solo que mi sangre hervía y solo me dejaba llegar por el vaivén de esa relación.

- Sakura… te amo – dijo, me quedé sin respiración y mis manos se crisparon en su camisa. Me dejé llevar por aquel beso. Me sentía en un dulce sueño y esta vez nunca mas desearía despertar.

Y repito, ahora a mis 32 años, soltera, sin mucho dinero, con un trabajo estable. Me pregunto si… lo mejor que he hecho en esta vida es amar con locura al hombre mas inmaduro que he podido conocer y hacer el amor con él todos los días posibles sin compromiso alguno, sin decirle a todos que soy suya, ocultando que lo amo, ocultando lo que siento.

No estoy segura si amarlo como lo hago o simplemente dejar las cosas así, que todo quede como un supuesto fin que ambos creamos.

El vivieron felices para siempre no es una opción, si bien, ambos sabemos que algún día nuestra oculta y loca relación deberá terminar. Pero al menos siento que una parte del vivieron felices nos toca a ambos.

Me explico mejor, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke siempre ha sido y siempre será mi amante, al que ame con locura y me entregue con pasión, no me importa que sea menor que yo por casi 10 años. Lo amo y eso es lo único que cuenta y que me perdone Dios por ser así, pero es que desde que el volvió mi corazón es dueño de la razón.

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien, terminé este fic, espero que este ultimo capitulo les haya gustado.

Gracias, mil gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, realmente muchas gracias, fue un honor para mí presentarles este fic.

Se cuidan mucho y me avisan si quieren epilogo o algo así que con gusto lo haré, sino pues que mas se le va hacer. Enserio, muchas gracias por haberlo leído hasta el fin y por apoyarme. Me hubiese gustado actualizar pronto pero el colegio no me dejó, pero pues que se le va hacer. A todos muchas gracia, de verdad muchas gracias y este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Bye-bee se cuidan mucho, y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogo: **

No era difícil enamorarse, claro que no, lo difícil era dejar de amar a esa persona tan especial.

Me costaba demasiado dejar de ver su cuerpo a la luz de la luna, me costaba dejar de escuchar sus gemidos, me costaba mucho el dejar de amarla, el dejar de decirle que era mía, me costaba dejársela a otro; así de simple, dejar a sakura Haruno era como dejar la droga.

Escuché como de su boca salían suaves y gratificas palabras, las cuales recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me hacían sentir mucho más excitado. La miré, tenía su cuerpo completamente mojado, sus cabellos inusualmente rosas estaban pegados contra su frente y sus ojos jade oscurecidos eran el mejor manjar de todo el plato. Besé sus labios mientras caía cansado sobre ella. Era mía, mi única mujer, mi única amante. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme en el cielo. No me quería despegar de ella, pero resultaba un tanto molesto permanecer en aquella posición. Ella sonrió en el momento que me deje caer a su lado.

- Te amo – me dijo en un susurro, yo acaricié su frente y acomodé algunos de sus cabellos.

- Yo también te amo – le respondí; ella con una de sus manos acercó mi rostro al suyo. Comprendí que era necesario permanecer en silencio y solamente dejarnos llevar por más y más besos.

Toda la noche fue como un mágico cuento que parecía no tener fin. Esos años junto a una gran variedad de chicas me había hecho pensar que nunca encontraría a alguna mejor que mi amante. Porque esa palabra era la única que nos describía, esa palabra era la que nos relacionaba, no existía otra en el mundo que nos uniese. Amantes, amantes por siempre.

Me acomodé entre sus pechos, ella acarició mi cabello como si fuese mi madre. Sentí como suspiraba, conocía muy bien aquellos suspiros, era los que daba después de que estuviéramos juntos, después de hacerla mía, después de que desplegara su pasión. Era uno de esos suspiros culpables. Ella no tenía la culpa de amarme como lo hacia, yo no era culpable de amarla y desearla como lo solía hacer, no era nuestra culpa, era culpa de los demás que pensaban que estaba mal lo que hacíamos.

Al rato, me quedé dormido, sosteniéndola fuertemente, me daba miedo perderla si la soltaba, parecía como si en cualquier momento todo esto pudiese acabar y eso no era lo que yo quería.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí el vacío de la cama, palmeé un poco las sabanas sin abrir los ojos, me sentí un poco enojado, no estaba allí, no estaba a mi lado y eso me enfermaba, la necesitaba junto a mí. Abrí mis ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la cama, no me importó salir desnudo a su búsqueda.

- ¿Sakura? – inquirí. La vi asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, profesé un gran alivio. Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero luego se sonrojó notablemente y se escondió de nuevo por la puerta - ¿estás bien? – pregunté inquieto

- Ve y vístete – sonreí maléficamente

- Estamos solos, no hay de que preocuparse. Es algo que conoces muy bien ¿cierto? – le dije usando un tono de voz algo moderado pero fuerte.

- Si, estamos solos, pero ¡no es razón alguna de que te exhibas como si nada! – reí con fuerza

- Si, si, me pondré el pantalón solo porque tú lo dices, mamá – ella suspiró aliviada. Me sentía tan feliz con el simple hecho de que se quedara cerca, porque simplemente la podía escuchar.

Pasados unos segundos, salí con un pantalón desabrochado, eso bastaría, ya que estaba seguro que no duraría allí por mucho tiempo. Caminé hasta la cocina y la vi concentrada mirando por la pequeña ventana, me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abracé de espaldas contra mi cuerpo, olí el delicioso y exquisito aroma de sus cabellos. Ella recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro. Me miró fijamente y sus manos asieron las mías.

- Te amo – le dije y le proveí un beso en su frente, ella sonrió y simplemente calló. Aunque fuese mucho mayor que yo, era fácil darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sentía que estuviese arrepentida, pero también sentía como que si lo que hubiese pasado entre los dos si tuviera un significado, para mí si lo tenía, había hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a ella.

- Sasuke-kun – salió tan maravillosa melodía de sus labios, yo la miré fijamente, perdiéndome en aquellas piedras preciosas – ya has estado 3 días aquí en Okinawa, es mejor que regreses a Tokio – yo la miré y negué con mi cabeza

- No quiero volver a Tokio a menos que tú te vayas conmigo. – ella se despegó en un santiamén de mi lado y me regaló una de sus gélidas miradas.

- Sasuke, ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso? Ya te lo dije, no me iré de Okinawa, aquí estoy bien, tú debes seguir con tu vida, debes volver a Londres a terminar tus estudios, no seas tan tonto, Sasuke, no me gusta que hagas eso, siento que yo soy la que… - Ya sabía para donde iba todo eso, me acerqué de nuevo a su cuerpo, la tomé entre mis brazos

- Cálmate, cálmate, solo quiero estar contigo un tiempo mas, me resulta imposible el dejarte, Sakura, te quiero solo para mí, no te dejaré por ahora, no encontraré a nadie como tú – ella suspiró aliviada entre mis brazos pero se despegó abruptamente de ellos y me regaló otra de sus miradas enojadas.

- Sasuke, te lo dejare en claro, nosotros somos simples… amantes, no eres mi novio, no eres mi esposo, no eres nada mas que un simple amante, te puedes ir cuando quieras, puedes venir cuando lo desees, te puedes alejar de mí en cualquier instante. Sé que te cansaras de mí, sé que conseguirás a alguna chica mas joven, mucho mejor que yo… eso es obvio – arqueé mis ojos a otro lugar, ¿Cómo le hacía entender que en ese momento ella era mi todo? – eres muy joven, mucho mas joven que yo…

- Sakura, cállate ¿si? – ella cerró su boca y me siguió mirando, me molestaba su actitud, no importaba de aquella forma como lo hacía cuando estaba enojada o cuando creía que estábamos haciendo algo malo, por lo que yo sabía, amar no era un pecado grave. – Sakura, soy tu amante, lo entiendo, soy 10 años menor que tú, también lo entiendo… y creo que entiendo que te molesta eso. No es mi culpa, no es nuestra culpa…

- Sasuke, por favor seamos realistas, es nuestra culpa haber dejado que sucediera todo esto – vi como mordió su labio inferior. – en otras palabra, fue mi culpa dejar que todo esto sucediera…. Mejor no sigamos hablando de esto, no creo que lleguemos a alguna buena solución. – ella me mostró un asiento, yo me senté allí y por supuesto no demoró estar un plato lleno de comida al frente mío. La miré, estaba triste, eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba que ella se sintiese culpable, había sido yo el que la había querido para mí, había sido yo el que le había causado aquellos malos momentos con su _"ex" _

Me miró fijamente y se sentó enfrente de mí, tomó una taza de café y dejó que sus labios tocaran su borde.

- Me iré después de bañarme – le reproché, ella asintió y no dijo nada más, estaba casi seguro que estaba arrepentida por lo que me había dicho

Comí en silencio buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro, pero no parecía estar molesta por la razón de que yo me fuera, a veces llegué a pensar que no me amaba.

Ella terminó antes que yo. Pasados unos segundos, un vestido azul cubría su cuerpo, era glorioso, ella era gloriosa, sonreí al verla de tal manera, pero su respuesta fue una gélida punzada en el corazón; retiró sus ojos de los míos y camino derecho hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento.

- Nos vemos después, llámame cuando llegues a Tokio. Adiós – ella asió la perilla de la puerta. En ese momento deseaba tal vez arrojarme contra su cuerpo y detenerla, besarla hasta quitarle el aliento, gritarle que era mía y que nada me iba a impedir que así fuese por los siglos de los siglos.

- Sakura – dije. Ella me miró con cautela y simplemente abrió la puerta, un pie ya estaba afuera mientras el otro reposaba sobre el piso de su casa. Intenté escudriñar sus ojos, pero ella no me miraba. Tenía la impresión de que si se acercaba a mí iba a borrar todo lo que dijo. Suspiré frustrado, deseaba que alguna vez ella fuera la que me buscara, la que se preocupara por mantener esa relación en pie. – Cuídate – ella asintió con su cabeza y luego se fue. Escuché como la puerta se cerraba. Maldito amor.

Me senté en una silla, yo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero dejarla, dejarla a un lado como una simple cosa era… muy difícil.

Mi celular sonó varias veces, estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella y en mí que me costo un poco poder hundir el botón de "contestar"

- Hola – dije con voz firmé, ya sabía yo quien era y lo que me iba a decir, estaba preparado.

- ¿Dónde estas? – escuché el reclamó de una voz enfurecida. Cerré los ojos, quería escaparme un segundo de todo.

- Hola papá – él pareció enfurecerse más, sentía escuchar sus dientes relinchar de rabia.

- Te pregunté ¡¿Dónde estas?! – arrugué mi frente, me daba vergüenza que mis padres aún fueran tan "sobre protectores"

- Todavía estoy en Okinawa – dije simplemente. Cerré los ojos y mi mano libre se encontró con un pedazo de tela con la cual se puso a juguetear.

- ¿Cuándo planea devolverse el joven? – escuché su sarcasmo. Reí por debajo.

- No lo sé. Quizás no vuelva, me gusta estar aquí, no tengo que verte. – no importaba que se enojara, no importaba que me quitara todo el dinero que supuestamente era mío, no me importaba que supiera que por mi culpa el matrimonio de uno de sus mejores amigos se había acabado.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pretendes? Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, llegaste de Londres, vienes una noche y al día siguiente ya no estas. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué estas aún allá? – suspiré cansado, me estaban dando ganas de colgar.

- No pretendo nada, padre. Déjame ya, un día de estos vuelvo. – dije despreocupado. – hay cosas más importantes en este momento que ir a dar la cara por la familia ante un montón de desconocidos. – él rió escondiendo su ira.

- ¿Qué se supone que es mas importante? – abrí los ojos y paré de jugar.

- Eso es problema mío – colgué y apagué el celular. Nadie me iba a decir que era lo que debía hacer. Nadie excepto Sakura. Recordé sus palabras y me sentí mal. Lo sabía, ella tenía razón. ¿Qué haría si se enojaba? ¿Qué pasaría si ella se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer? me mordí el labio inferior. Aunque no se diera cuenta, yo estaba dispuesto a amarla, dispuesto a obedecerla como un esclavo, ciego y mudo. Solo podía escuchar su voz y acatar sus ordenes.

Entré al baño. ¿Cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho allí? Miré el espejo y vi mi torso desnudo lleno de marcas moradas, sonreí y las toqué con delicadeza. Yo amaba todo de ella, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca… (¡Dios esa boca!), sus pechos, su sabor, su cabello, su olor, su nariz, en fin, todo lo de ella me gustaba y me enloquecía. Esa forma de mirar, tan penetrante la cual me dejaba desnudo. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, de verdad, nunca me había sentido así. Me encaminé hacia la ducha, pretendía bajar un poco la temperatura que se presentaba en ese mismo instante.

La mañana ya había pasado, mis cosas estaban en mi maleta ya listas. Tomé de nuevo el celular y lo prendí. No me detuve y marqué aquel número que ya me sabía de memoria. De seguro ya no estaba tan enojada.

- Hola – escuché su voz desde el otro lado, sonreí.

- Sakura…

- ¿Ya llegaste a Tokio? – preguntó, yo fruncí el entrecejo y mi sonrisa se borró de nuevo.

- No, aún estoy en tu casa, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó sin darme descanso alguno.

- Déjame hablar. Ya me voy, pero quería saber si te retractas ante tu orden. – pensé que me iba a decir que si, yo sabía que a pesar de que ella me dominara, yo podía llegar a dominarla a veces.

- No, Sasuke, llámame cuando estés en Tokio, estoy ocupada. Hablamos luego – ella colgó y ni siquiera me dejó despedirme. Torcí mi mirada al sentir como vibraba de nuevo el celular y en la pantalla se dibujaba el número de mi padre. Quería darle la espalda al problema, pero ya que. Ese no era mi día, no era el día de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Papá ¿Qué pasa ahora? – respondí fuerte, pero hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

- Mañana vendrás a casa, ya hice reserva para que tomes el vuelo de las 11 de la mañana. Adiós – cuando dijo eso colgué inmediatamente, quizás no era tan mal día, podía pasar una noche más con ella. Dejé la maleta al lado del sofá y me senté en él. Solo restaba esperar o hacer algo más para que ella me volviera a pedir entre gemidos ahogados que me quedara. De nuevo me suplicaría, porque me encantaba ver esa cara, me gustaba verla así: vulnerable a mí.

Las 8 de la noche. Estaba recostado sin camisa en el gran mueble de la sala, miraba el techo. Esperaba escuchar la puerta abrirse, no faltaba mucho para que llegara. Mi celular estaba apagado, de seguro estaba preocupada porque no la había llamado para decirle que había llegado a Tokio a salvo.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y la luz se encendía. Me paré de un golpe y la miré, ella pareció estremecerse, pero luego me miró incrédula.

- Sasuke, me dijiste que te irías hoy – ella pareció reprocharme. Me acerqué a su cuerpo y alcé una ceja.

- Me iré mañana, mi padre reservó mi vuelo. No iba a gastar más dinero por complacerte. - Le dije. Abrió la boca y negó con su cabeza. Me empujó un poco para que retrocediera y saliera de mi "prisión"

- Bueno como sea, estoy cansada… - yo la tomé de la muñeca y la halé contra mí. Ella se resistió pero la cantidad de fuerzas de ambos era muy grande y fue fácil abalanzarla contra mi pecho. – Sasuke…

- Es mejor que comas antes, te preparé algo. – ella suspiró al escuchar el latido de mi corazón sin ningún impedimento.

- Está bien – se separó como pudo, la miré con petulancia. Estaba cayendo lentamente.

Se acomodó en el comedor, la cena ya estaba lista, me había costado unas horas prepararla pero no había nada que yo no hiciera. Vi su expresión cuando vio, olió y probó la comida, parecía sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada. Esa barrera iba a ser dura de pasar pero yo siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Yo me acomodé al frente suyo y también empecé a comer en silencio. Las palabras no eran necesarias para que sucumbiera ante mí.

Entre miradas escondidas me daba cuenta que necesitaba decirme algo, pero siempre callaba. Al finalizar nuestra cortés cena, ella tomó los mis platos, pero yo la detuve sosteniendo su mano.

- Tranquila yo los llevo – ella la retiró de un momento a otro, la miré fijamente, sus ojos se escondieron de los míos mientras su rostro cambiaba de un tono normal a uno carmín. Deseaba besarla.

Me paré y tomé mis platos y los de ella. Los llevé hasta el fregadero y los dejé allí, por ahora esa no era mi prioridad.

Seguía sentada en el comedor. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y me encaminé hacia ella. Con sigiloso paso, la abracé desde atrás, su cuerpo se estremeció y pude sentir su nerviosismo. Yo era como un depredador en busca de su presa, olía el miedo.

- Creo que ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada. – intentó escapar de mí, pero le fue imposible. Besé el lóbulo de su oreja claro, no sin antes soplarle dulcemente en ella. Intentó protestar, pero era tarde, mis labios estaban causando estragos en su desnudo cuello. Volví a subir hasta su oído.

- Sabes, quiero mostrarte algo, que de seguro ignoras. – Ella volvió a estremecerse, pero no importó. Con cautela la fui guiando para que se levantara y quedara frente a frente conmigo. Su mirada de nuevo escapó de la mía, más mi mano con un dulce movimiento la colocó en su lugar. – Sakura… - tomé una de sus manos y la guié hasta el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Se sonrojó más, pero no era nada comparado al nerviosismo que ella producía en mí, mi corazón se aceleró a mil al sentir el contacto de su piel. – No sé de que manera decirte esto… no sé de que manera puedas entenderme…

- …Sasuke…

- shh – la callé poniendo mi dedo encima de sus labios. – te amo y si no me crees… siente mi corazón, tú produces que palpité como lo hace ahora, tú eres la causante de que yo sea así, solo tú eres la causante de esta locura… y es porque te amo, te amo y te amo. – ella se sonrojó y quiso escapar de mí. Mis brazos la sostuvieron fuertemente contra mi pecho, la hundí lentamente a él.

- De verdad, te odio – yo reí. Ella subió su mirada hasta chocar con la mía. Me quedé enredado en esos ojos jade y no pude evitar sonreír. Vi como su boca iba subiendo hacia la mía y por inercia cerré mis ojos para dejar que nuestros labios chocaran.

Nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar al ritmo del tango que entonaba nuestros corazones. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y sus dedos hacían círculos en ella.

Fui quitando una por una las prendas que había encima de ella. Pero antes de quedarnos como nos era tan normal vernos, la guié a su cuarto.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos al verlo. Yo me había encargado de que estuviese a media luz, iluminado por unas velas. También de que la cama estuviese cubierta de pétalos rojos. Ella me miró y se abalanzó sobre mí sin dejarme respirar. Su boca se comía a la mía o ¿era al revés?

Nos besamos hasta más no poder. Yo recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía en donde tocarla para que suspirara o gimiera, sabía que hacer, pero no era monótono como a mucha gente le puede parecer, no, al contrario, era tan placentero que no podía decir que había algo mejor que hacer el amor con Sakura Haruno.

Mis manos descubrían su piel, la acariciaba y besaba cada parte de ella.

Sus manos eran un poco más tímidas, pero no por eso dejaban de hacerme gemir o suspirar. Esas manos eran peligrosas si se lo proponían (pero también si no se proponía).

Acariciaba su cabello, me sentía en el cielo, pecar con ella me llevaba al cielo.

Aspiraba el aroma de su cuerpo, no me cansaba, nunca me iba a cansar de ella. Sentía su cuerpo debajo del mío, estaba mojada de sudor, pero en su rostro se dibujaba la más bella sonrisa de placer que yo había podido ver.

En ese momento, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en medio de pétalos de rosas rojas, era como ver desde lejos un retrato, un retrato color carmín, de dos enamorados, pecando, olvidando por completo la vida de cada uno, olvidando por completo nuestros propios nombres, solo podíamos decir el de la persona que nos acompañaba.

Amarla a ella era lo mejor que yo podía hacer, besarla, tocarla, tenerla; era mi deber.

Me caí cansado encima de ella sin hacerle daño, después de unos momentos como era costumbre, me acomodé a su lado, entre sus pechos. Ella acarició mi cabellera medio mojada.

- Sasuke… yo también te amo. – sonreí y besé sus labios en un segundo. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar y escuché el latido de su corazón. Esa melodía me llevó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar, sentí entre mis brazos su cuerpo caliente. Con cuidado me levanté, miré el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Me acomodé de nuevo y acaricié sus cabellos, su rostro, su piel. No se me antojaba dejarla.

Volví a pararme, pero su mano se encrespó en mi muñeca.

- No te vayas, por favor… - me acomodé encima suyo y la miré fijamente.

- No me iré a menos que tú lo quieras…

Fin…

Hola!!! Bueno, ya, terminó TToTT definitivamente…

Ahora si estoy más triste. Fue un placer hacer esta historia para todos ustedes queridos lectores, gracias por leerla, gracias por sus reviews, en verdad gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, me pareció una buena idea que Sasuke lo narrara… aunque si no les gusta me lo pueden decir, recibo criticas.

Bien ahora si, Midori los deja y espera volver a sacar una historia tan buena o mejor que esta… Ja ne.


End file.
